Un mundo a parte
by Rmtl Des
Summary: Una historia un poco extraña al principio, pero que cobrará sentido a lo largo de los capítulos. Como siempre un RanmaxAkane. El resto, dejo que lo descubran leyendo.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Bueno queridíisimos lectores y lectoras. He empezado un nuevo fic. Era una idea que llevaba mucho tiempo planeándola y que no me deja seguir con mi otra historia.

Este fic empezará siendo un poco extraño pero pido paciencia ya que a medida que avance la trama ireis entendiendo más las cosas. El siguiente capítulo ya será un poco más esclarecedor.

Espero que les guste!!

* * *

_**Un mundo a parte **_

**_Mis recuerdos_**

**-"Miren, ¿Qué es eso?"**

**-"OH dios mío, hay un cadáver en el agua"**

**-"No digas eso, a lo mejor solo es un bañista"**

**-"No, no se mueve, se debe de haber ahogado"**

**-"Mira, es una chica, que pena, no debe de tener más de 17 años"**

**-"Llamaré a los guardacostas para que retiren el cuerpo del agua"**

**-"Pobre, debió de salir a darse un baño y el mar le arrebató la vida"**

**-"¡Espera! ¡Parece que se mueve!, por mi madre está viva, ¡Debemos sacarla ahora mismo!"**

* * *

_Me han contado esa conversación un millón de veces, sin embargo, mi primer pensamiento, mi primer recuerdo no fue ese. No estaba consciente cuando me sacaron del agua. Yo solo recuerdo abrir los ojos y verlo todo blanco. Estaba sola en una habitación con las paredes pintadas de un blanco tan intenso que parecía luz. Había muchos aparatos extraños conectados a mí, todos hacían ruido cada cierto tiempo, a intervalos diferentes. El que marcaba mis latidos era el que tenía una frecuencia mayor, el que marcaba mi respiración me relajaba. _

_Me acuerdo de ver unos dibujos raros en granate bordados en mis sábanas. Más adelante supe que eran letras que rezaban las palabras "Hospital Santa María". Claro que yo en ese momento no las reconocí, ¿Cómo hacerlo si ni siquiera entendía el lenguaje? . Ahora escribo mis pensamientos con palabras, pero en ese momento ni si quiera mi mente trabajaba con ellas. _

_Recuerdo que uno de los aparatos hizo un ruido extraño que me puso nerviosa. Y al momento entró una joven en la habitación. Sonreía como creo que nunca lo hizo en la vida, me puso una mano en el hombro y me tranquilizó. La enfermera pulsó un botón y tras ella apareció el médico –"Menudo susto nos has dado chiquilla, eres una luchadora como pocas quedan"- Repito que yo no entendía nada de lo que me decían, pero esas sonrisas en sus caras me daban a entender que había hecho algo bueno._

_..._

_Han pasado ya 3 años desde ese día. No recuerdo nada anterior a ello. Un día 13 de Octubre me encontraron unos jóvenes en el mar, estaba medio muerta, me rescataron y me llevaron al hospital donde pasé casi 12 meses. Especialistas del centro me enseñaron de nuevo a leer, escribir y a hablar español. Destaco que soy de origen japonés, mis rasgos me delatan, sin embargo me encontraron en costas españolas, muy lejos de lo que debió ser mi lugar natal. _

_Este idioma me es complicado, me costó mucho aprenderlo, creo que nunca lo había hablado antes, sin embargo mis fisioterapeutas insistían que al haberme encontrado en España seguramente supiera el idioma antes de perder la memoria._

_No tienen ni idea de que me pudo pasar para olvidarlo todo, que trauma sufrí o que enfermedad padecí que provocara semejante efecto en mi. Ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre. Esperaron algunos días a que recuperara mi memoria, durante ese tiempo me llamaron la chica del pelo azul, porque decían que tenía el pelo tan negro que cuando el sol me daba de lleno aparecían reflejos azulados. El tiempo pasó y mi memoria seguía igual. Así que me hice llamar María, como el hospital en el que desperté, mi único hogar._

_El gobierno español no me encontró en sus archivos, dedujeron que sería una inmigrante ilegal, sin embargo, al carecer de nombre, no encontraron a donde deportarme y decidieron portarse bien conmigo. Me pagaron el año de rehabilitación y ahora recibo una pequeña pensión para mantenerme y una beca para la universidad. Hoy empieza mi segundo año de fisioterapia, es una carrera apasionante y divertida, en realidad es lo único que me anima a seguir. Me trataron tan bien en ese hospital que al marcharme decidí que volvería a él, trabajando, por eso estudio lo que estudio._

_En la universidad he conocido a gente muy interesante, me llevo bien con todos, sin embargo solo a dos personas puedo considerarlas mis amigas: Sara y Lucía._

_**Continuará**_

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, a partir de ahora nuestra akane será llamada María, se me hizo muy raro escribir el siguiente capítulo con ese nombre, por eso al hablar de ella diré Akane, además se me escapaba muchas veces ese nombre. Pero la gente se referirá a ella como María, así que no os despistéis. A partir de aquí ya está narrado en tercera persona. Espero sus reviews y que me comenten que les parece la introducción, ¿Ilógica? jeje, tal vez si.**

**También advierto que acabaré mi otro fic, pero necesito un descanso, porque he intentado escribir infinidad de veces y no me gusta lo que sale. Y prefiero hacerlo bien.**

**Un abrazo a todos los que os habéis animado a abrir este archivo.**

_Des_


	2. El corazón recuerda lo que la mente olvi

Y aquí continuamos. Solo os recuerdo que Akane ahora se llama María, y la gente se referirá a ella por ese nombre, pero yo la llamaré Akane. Espero que no cree confusión. De todas formas esto no es permanente, solo lean y disfruten!!

* * *

_**El corazón recuerda lo que la mente olvida**_

...

1 Octubre

Akane metía todos sus libros en el bolso que toda la vida había llevado a clase. Toda una vida que comprendía solamente los últimos tres años para ella. Estaba ansiosa por llegar de nuevo a su universidad, quería volver a ver a sus amigas. Sara y Lucía tenían a sus familias en las afueras, y pasaban allí los veranos. Solo durante el curso alquilaban un pequeño apartamento para las dos cerca del campus y así poder asistir a las clases.

El bus como siempre iba lleno de gente. Cuando hacía una parada un poco brusca toda la gente que no había encontrado asiento caía inevitablemente al piso por efecto dominó. Aunque ella siempre permanecía de pie. Tenía un buen equilibrio.

Bajó del autobús al llegar a su parada, echando una mirada hacia atrás pudo observar como algunas chicas aun se levantaban del suelo tras la caída. Sonrió orgullosa de sí misma, no sabía nada de cómo era en el pasado, pero en el presente era una chica poco común, con habilidades que poca gente tenía. Era más fuerte que cualquier chico, en más de una ocasión tuvo que poner a raya a varios hombres por querer sobrepasarse con ella, sobre todo cuando salía de fiesta. Desde que ingresó en la universidad fue muy popular con los hombres, tuvo mucho éxito con ellos, sin embargo ella siempre se lo atribuía a su raza-**"Es porque soy asiática, el ser de otra raza les da morbo a los hombres"**- Esa frase se la soltó innumerables veces a sus amigas.

Entró en el hall y se registró en la secretaría como siempre.

**-"Areta María"**- Cuando se hizo el DNI la obligaron a escoger un apellido. Podía ser el que quisiera siempre y cuando fuese de origen español, si no, no podrían darle la nacionalidad. Buscó por Internet y escogió uno que empezara por "a", no sabía porqué, pero el nombre"areta" le sonaba muy bien.

**-"Bueno María, otro año más ¿no?"**

**-"Claro Berta, como siempre, ¿O pensabas que iba a renunciar?"**-Berta era una señora de unos 50 años que llevaba siendo secretaria de la facultad desde que se fundó, hacía ya 20 años, y le había cogido mucho cariño a Akane. Su historia apareció en los periódicos y ella la reconoció enseguida, sin embargo no quiso meterse en su vida y la trató como cualquier chica. Y la joven se lo agradecía, aunque era consciente que ella lo sabía, al igual que toda la facultad.

**-"Bueno pequeña, el año pasado me asustaste, pensé que como habías suspendido 3... a lo mejor se te ocurría rendirte"**

**-"¡Claro que no!, no me rindo tan fácilmente"**

**-"Jejeje, lo sé pequeña, otra cosa no serás, pero luchadora como tu no he visto a otra"**

**-"Jeje, exagerada, no será para tanto"**

**-"Ay María... si vieras porque motivos más estúpidos la gente se llega a ir de aquí. Bueno, aquí tienes tu horario y la clase es la 1.3 Areta María´**"- La chica sonrió ante el comentario de la secretaria mientras tomaba su horario. Luego se dirigió a su clase.

Akane tenía la costumbre de presentarse siempre primero con su apellido y luego con su nombre, algo que no era común en el país. Pero a ella le sonaba mejor así, además descubrió, el año anterior estudiando japonés, que en su país de origen se utilizaba primero el apellido. Lo que reafirmaba su idea de que ella había vivido en Japón antes de que la encontrasen. Además sentía un cariño tremendo hacia esa cultura, "su cultura", se aferraba a ella como único enlace con su pasado.

Subió las escaleras e ingresó en el aula 1.3. Al momento un par de brazos la rodearon por detrás.

**-"¿Quién soy?"**

**-"¡¡Sara!!"**-Sara la liberó y se puso delante de ella

**-"Hola guapa, cuanto tiempo"**-Ambas se abrazaron como si no se hubiesen visto en años

-**"Sara que alegría verte, cuanto te eché de menos"**

**-"Lo sé, no me imagino pasar dos meses sin mi compañía"**

**-"¡Baka! Te lo digo en serio"**

**-"Jajajaja, y yo eché de menos tu baka´, desde que aprendiste esa palabrita en tus clases de japonés no paras de soltarla"**

**-"Jejeje, si, es que suena muy bien"**

**-"Pues yo te agradecería que me llamases mejor tonta, que con eso parece que me estás llamando gorda, y eso no te lo perdono"**

**-"Jajaja boba, sabes de sobra que estás muy bien. Oye ¿Has visto a Lucía ya?"**

**-"No, no me ha visto, pero yo a vosotras sí"-** Las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta para descubrir a la última chica que faltaba para completar el trío. Se abrazaron como locas montando una pequeña escenita en medio de la clase.

/.../

Ese día las clases duraron poco. Solamente se trataba de la presentación y a las 2 horas ya estaban libres.

**-"¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería y terminamos de ponernos al día?"-** Akane y Sara asintieron entusiastas a la idea de su amiga.

**-"Bueno Lucía, cuéntanos que tal te va con tu novio"**

**-"Jajaja, pues... ¡genial! Estamos mejor que nunca"**

**-"¿Ya se acabaron esas tonterías de los cuernos?"** –Akane sabía que su amiga y su novio eran muy dados a la infidelidad mutua.

-**"¿Ya estás con tus paranoias de los cuernos María?"**

**-"Es que no veo normal eso de los cuernos, si quieres estar con otro hombre no entiendo porque sigues con Jesús, y lo mismo le digo a él"**

**-"Eres muy exagerada, yo lo quiero, lo que pasa es que la carne es débil"**

**-"Está claro que a María le han puesto mucho los cuernos, por eso eres tan escéptica con ello"**-Akane suspiró

**-"Pues puede ser, al no recordar nada..."**

**-"Bueno, nada menos...unos ojos ¿Verdad María?"-** Sara utilizó un retintín que provocó que Akane se puso roja al momento

**-"Jajaja, ya te estás poniendo roja, si es que es instantáneo"**-Bromeó la chica

**-"¡Cállate! Siempre estáis con lo mismo las dos"**

**-"Mira querida, eres tu la que siempre nos vienes diciendo que has vuelto a soñar con él"**

**-"Vale, pues no os volveré a hablar de mis sueños"**

**-"Que va"-**interrumpe Lucía-**"no le hagas caso a Sara, nos encanta que nos cuentes esas cosas, además cada día recuerdas algo más y eso es bueno"**

**-"Es verdad"**

**-"Si, recuerdo que primero pensaste que era una mujer"**

**-"Si, lo tenías muy dudoso, luego un día llegaste diciendo que era un hombre"**

**-"Es verdad, a veces creía ver a una chica y otras a un chico, pero aquel día lo vi muy bien. Era un chico, y sus ojos eran azules, un azul-grisáceo que nunca he visto"**

**-"Jeje, cierto, desde ese día no paras de mirar los ojos de los chicos, ¿esperas encontrarlo no?"**

**-"¡Claro que sí! Es lo único que recuerdo de mi pasado, mi única pista"**

**-"Aun sigo sin creer que nadie te fuera a buscar al hospital cuando apareciste"**

**-"Me imagino que viajaba en un barco y caí por la borda. Me debieron de dar por muerta y ya no me buscaron"**

**-"Y tu, con lo tozuda que eres, llegaste a tierra vivita y coleando"**

**-"Bueno, llegué viva, dejémoslo así".**

**-"Yo creo que acabarás encontrando a tu familia"**

**-"¿De verdad? Yo tengo miedo de lo que me pueda encontrar. No me han buscado mucho que digamos"**

**-"María, como tu dijiste, te caíste por la borda de un barco en alta mar, encontrar un cuerpo en el océano es casi imposible. ¿Y como imaginar que sobrevivirías?"**

**-"Pero mi foto salió en los periódicos, debieron de verme"**

**-"Tu historia se publicó mucho después, además, si ibais en barco seguramente vuestro destino no era España, debieron de seguir adelante con el viaje y darte por muerta"**

**-"Si... Puede ser..."**

**-"Bueno, no nos pongamos tristes como siempre"**

**-"Sí, es cierto"-**Akane sonrió intentando demostrar ánimo-**"Chicas nos vemos mañana, tengo que ir a casa a hacer la comida, si no se me hará tarde"**

**-"Vale guapa, mañana nos vemos"**

**-"Si, hasta mañana"-**Akane se despidió con la mano y luego se marchó.

/.../

Llegó a su apartamento después de pasar otra vez por el autobús. De nuevo los frenados bruscos que hacían caer a la gente y que a ella ni la inmutaban. Lo cierto es que la vida se le hacía muy... aburrida, repetitiva. Todos los días lo mismo, no había emoción, no había...aventuras.

Ingresó en su habitación y primero se cambió de ropa antes de dirigirse a la cocina a preparar algo para comer. El apartamento era pequeño y bastante modesto, pero decorado a su gusto y para una única persona era más que suficiente. Tenía un cuarto pequeño con una cama, armario y escritorio, suficiente para ella. Una cocina totalmente amueblada separada solamente por una encimera del salón-comedor. Tenía televisor, un sofá grande y verde que hacía juego con las paredes y las cortinas del salón, y además un baño y una pequeña terraza para tender la ropa.

Cuando se puso el chándal fue a la cocina a preparar algo sencillo, no tenía mucha hambre ni ganas de cocinar. Ella pensaba que lo más difícil que le enseñaron durante su año de rehabilitación fue el aprender a preparar algo comestible. Cuando terminó de prepararse unos simples espaguetis se sentó en el sofá a comer y a ver la tele de fondo.

Aún no había terminado cuando sonó el teléfono y se dirigió corriendo a buscarlo.

**-"¿Diga?"**

**-"¿Hablo con la señorita María Areta?"**

**-"Sí, soy yo"**

**-"Mi nombre es Teresa Castro, del departamento del ministerio de trabajo e inmigración español"**

**-"Ah sí, dígame"-**Cada cierto tiempo el gobierno´ español la llamaba para comprobar en qué se gastaba el dinero de la pensión, para ver si asistía a las clases y comprobar si la rehabilitación había funcionado.

**-"Nos gustaría hacerle una visita a su hogar esta tarde si nos permite"**

**-"Claro como no, ¿puede decirme la hora a la que llegarán?"**

**-"Sobre las seis de la tarde, ¿le supone algún problema?"**

**-"No, perfecto, estaré en casa"**

**-"Muy bien, muchas gracias, que pase un buen día"**

**-"Igualmente"**-Tras despedirse la comunicación se cortó.

Aún faltaban tres horas para que llegasen, y conociendo a los funcionarios estarían allí a las siete. Terminó sus espaguetis y bajó a comprar café y pastas para ofrecerle a sus invitados´. También avisó a Sara y Lucía que no pasaran por su casa, a veces se les ocurría hacer visitas sorpresa, y no creía que eso diera buena imagen. Al volver colocó todo en su sitio y recogió un poco la casa, justo cuando llamaron al telefonillo. Por una vez se habían adelantado.

Llegaron un hombre y una mujer trajeados, y a su lado otro de unos treinta años con ropa informal. Akane les ofreció algo de picar pero ellos lo rechazaron_-**"Siempre tan simpáticos"**_**-** pensó ella. Le pidieron papeles de la casa así como la matrícula de la universidad, comprobando que tenía todo pagado y en orden. Un par de vistazos al piso buscando algún lujo que supieran que ella no hubiera podido costearse. Nada fuera de orden así que el hombre de aspecto informal procedió a realizarle el examen médico. Le miró las pulsaciones y algún otro detalle y luego pasó al _examen de comprobación de cordura´_, como lo llamaba Akane. Era humillante, le mostraron una serie de dibujos que tenía que ordenar formando una secuencia, la cual terminada consistía en primer lugar con una madre y un niño yendo al parque, la segunda el niño sabiéndose a un columpio, la tercera el niño cayéndose de él, y la cuarta la madre poniéndole una tirita. Cómo era posible que después de estar hablando con esas personas durante media hora de una forma totalmente normal le pidieran hacer esa tontería dudando de sus capacidades.

Pero después de eso se sintieron satisfechos y se marcharon, alegando que por fin se le consideraría como una chica totalmente sana y cuerda, y que no habría ya más necesidad de exámenes médicos. Aunque eso sí, de los exámenes económicos no se libraba. Pero a pesar de ello se alegró.

...

Esa visita forzada hizo perder a Akane la mayor parte de la tarde. Cuando ya estaba empezando a anochecer decidió salir a dar un paseo. Esa hora, justo lo que es el crepúsculo, la hacía deprimirse un poco y necesitaba salir a despejarse. Siempre se dirigía al mismo sitio, al mar. Por suerte la ciudad era costera y tenía un gran paseo de varios kilómetros rodeando la playa.

Se sentó en la arena y de nuevo esa sensación la carcomía. Como era costumbre un dolor agudo se instalaba en su pecho. No era un dolor físico, era un dolor...de corazón. Sabía que le faltaba algo muy importante pero no lograba recordarlo. _**-"Puede que sea mi familia..."-**, _siempre pensaba lo mismo, pero en el fondo sabía que no era eso. En su corazón había un hueco muy grande, y era ocupado únicamente por una persona. ¿Quién era esa persona?, ni idea. Solo tenía esa sensación de ahogo, desesperación y vacío. **–"Es extraño que el corazón recuerde algo que la mente ha olvidado"- **Pero así era, su corazón gritaba por esa persona, las sensaciones que sentía en su pecho llamaban a la parte que le faltaba. Y esos ojos...-**"Azul-grisáceos como nunca he visto"**- se repetía una y otra vez, recordando la única imagen de su pasado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo. Espero que ya lo empecéis a ver mejor, creo que esta parte tiene más sentido, aunque evidentemente queda todo por descubrirse. ¿Qué hace Akane en España?, sola y sin recordar nada. Poco a poco se irá desvelando el misterio. El siguiente capítulo será muy emocionante y se llamará...** "Esos ojos" **jajaja, ¿Quién es el dueño?. Creo que está muy claro

Quiero mandar un saludo especial a **Kotoko,** que ha mandado el primer review, ¡¡muchísimas gracias!!. Y también a **Naoko Tendo.** Espero no defraudar a nadie con la historia y que os vaya gustando cada vez más.

Besotes

**_Des_**

* * *


	3. Esos ojos

**_HOLA chicos, aquí el siguiente capítulo de este fic taaan extraño y que da tantos quebraderos de cabeza. ¡¡Pero ya tenemos en este momento la gran aparición!! ¡TACHÁN! ¿Cómo reaccionarán ambos protagonistas al reencontrarse?. ¿Qué pasó en realidad?. Aún seguiréis con vuestras... y tal vez os confundiréis aún más... jejejeje. Sin más espero que lo disfrutéis!_**

* * *

**_3. Esos ojos_**

_13 Octubre_

El curso siguió avanzando y nada parecía cambiar. Akane y sus amigas acudían a clases sin faltar un solo día. Como todos los viernes tuvieron que subir al laboratorio de anatomía a practicar con un muñeco todo lo aprendido durante la semana.

Vemos a los alumnos agrupados en parejas para practicar cada uno con la imitación en plástico de lo que sería una persona humana. Totalmente articulada y con sistema muscular y cardiovascular muy bien detallados e imitados a la perfección.

**-"¿Estamos todos?"-**El profesor de la clase era un sujeto de unos 50 años y de aspecto muy amargado. Akane lo odiaba porque siempre la tachaba de listilla y fastidiaba todos sus arranques momentáneos de conocimientos. Después de un "sí" general procedió a explicar el contenido de la clase**.-"Vais a realizar las siguientes prácticas sobre vuestro paciente: Comprobación de rotura del peroné o hueso próximo a él, comprobación de daño cervical, y por último comprobación y posterior colocación de un hombro dislocado"**

**-"Profesor una pregunta"**

**-"¿Qué le pasa sr. Varela?"**

**-"Para la colocación del hombro debemos de dislocarle la articulación al muñeco primero ¿no?"**

**-"Tiene usted una gran capacidad deductiva sr. Varela, no podemos tratar una lesión que no existe. Y le he dicho a usted y al resto de** **sus** **compañeros que durante mi clase "esto"..."-**Dijo poniéndose en pie y señalando uno de esos hombres de plástico**-"...no es un muñeco, es un paciente, debe de proceder en clase de la misma forma que lo haría en una clínica con una persona real"**

**-"Ya, pues nos acaba de mandar dislocarle el hombro a una persona real"**-El comentario solo fue escuchado por los compañeros próximos a él que se empezaron a reír. Pero callaron inmediatamente ante la fiera mirada del profesor.

**-"Bueno María, vamos ello, empiezo yo"-** Lucía y Akane compartieron "paciente" durante esa clase. **–"A ver, señor voy a proceder a comprobar el estado de su peroné"-**Akane no pudo contener la risa y estalló en un disimulado carcajeo.

**-"Venga Lucía, hablarle al muñeco es una tontería"**

**-"¿Te crees que no lo sé?, pero el cavernícola ese nos exige hablarle como si estuviese vivo"**

**-"Ya, pero eso es porque él no tiene a nadie más con quien hablar, mírale de una vez la pierna y ya está"**

**-"vale vale, pero si nos echa bronca la culpa es tuya"**

**-"Si... toda mía"-**Se sonrieron con complicidad y volvieron a la carga. Después de veinte minutos llegaron a la última parte

**-"Vale ahora el hombro"**

**-"Venga dislócalo tu que eso se te da muy bien"**

**-"Tendrás morro, lo que pasa es que a ti se te da muy mal"**

**-"Si, es que a mí me enseñaron a colocarlo, no a dislocarlo"**

**-"Pero si es muy fácil, solo necesitas saber el funcionamiento de cada articulación para saber atacarla, el hombro por ejemplo"-**Akane obligó a su amiga a acercarse más para que viera lo que iba a hacer mientras continuaba explicando**-"Sabes perfectamente de qué está compuesto, este hueso está unido por un tendón muy fino, por lo tanto, ese es el punto débil, sólo debes girar un poco a la derecha mientras presionas hacia atrás...' Et voilá', una dislocación perfecta"**

**-"Tienes una maña para estas cosas..."**

**-"Un truquito, si alguna vez necesitas defenderte de alguien"**-Akane bajó la voz hasta ser solo un susurro-**"Solo tienes que retorcerle el brazo de este modo, bloqueándole justo este músculo, y se lo entumecerás durante horas"**

**-"Muy interesante srta. Areta, veo que va a ser una fisioterapeuta muy respetada si va dislocando hombros y dañando a sus pacientes con tanta tranquilidad"-**Akane se sintió un poco avergonzada pero no se dejó intimidar por él. Sabía que era el profesor, pero también era consciente de que todo lo que sabía ese hombre era de libros y de laboratorio. En su vida trabajó en un hospital ni trató lesiones reales.

**-"Usted mandó que tratáramos una dislocación de hombros, y como bien dijo no podemos tratar una lesión que no existe ¿no?"**

**-"¿Y ese conocimiento suyo para entumecer brazos?, también era necesario ¿no?"**

**-"Eso se lo comentaba a mi amiga por simple curiosidad"**

**-"Pues a partir de ahora se limitará a los conocimientos explicados en clase y dejará de aprender esas tonterías que la hacen creerse superior al resto"**

**-"¡¿Pero qué dice?!, ¡no tiene derecho a prohibirme nada!, ¡estudiaré y aprenderé lo que a mi me dé la gana!"  
**

**-"Expulsada de mi clase"**

**-"¡¿Cómo dice?!"**

**-"¡Fuera!, tengo más alumnos que están interesados en aprender a curar y no a causar daño"**

**-"¡Pero si fue usted el que mandó dislocar al muñeco para poder practicar!"**

**-"¡Expulsada del centro durante los dos próximos días!, hablaré con al secretaria para que no le permita entrar a las clases"**

**-"Usted no puede echarme del centro, no-es-de-su-competencia, no tiene capacidad para decidir eso"**

**-"¡Tres días expulsada! Y ahora ¡Salga ahora mismo de mi clase si no quiere que le abra un expediente!, maldita chinita que se cree la mejor"**

Todos los compañeros quedaron asustados, era evidente que ese hombre no tenía ni idea de lo que era capaz Akane. Y menos aún si la menospreciaban.

**-"En primer lugar ¡soy japonesa no china! Homófogo racista, y en segundo lugar como vuelva a tratarme de esos modos voy a dejarle su cu..."-**Lucía le tapó la boca a su amiga antes de que dijera algo de lo que se fuera a arrepentir.

**-"Yo la acompaño fuera señor profesor**"-La sacó a arrastras del aula esperando que cooperara.

**-"María se puede saber ¿qué hacías?, vas a conseguir que ese idiota te abra un expediente"**

**-"¡No lo aguanto Lucía!, es un racista y un machista que no soporta que una mujer le gane"-**Suspiró dejando escapar su frustración-"**Me voy a casa, aquí ya no hago nada, el Lunes nos vemos vale?"**

**-"¿Piensas venir el lunes? En teoría te ha expulsado"**

**-"Conozco el reglamento y sé que no puede hacer eso, primero tiene que presentar un informe o algo así y hacérmelo llegar por escrito, así que tranquila que pienso venir"**

**-"Vale, pues descansa y aprovecha el resto de la mañana libre"**

**-"Si... hasta luego"**

**-"Chao guapa"**

* * *

Llegó a casa después de caminar casi una hora. Prefirió no coger el transporte público y así ir dando un paseo. Después de comer se fue a su cuarto a adelantar algunas tareas de clase, pero no se concentraba. Que ese idiota la llamara "chinita" le había dolido, no por lo que él pudiese pensar de ella, sino porque simplemente le recordó de nuevo que estaba sola en ese extraño país, los españoles ni siquiera sabían distinguir a un japonés de un chino, solamente veían a un extranjero. Los ojos se le empañaron, pero contuvo sus lágrimas

**-"No... no pienso llorar por culpa de ese idiota"**

Durmió un poco en la cama y luego decidió ir al gimnasio a descargar adrenalina. Al principio se apuntó para ir con sus amigas a las clases de aeróbic, pero eso no era lo suyo, más bien era un poco torpe. Pero las máquinas de ejercicios sí llamaron su atención. Le gustaba más entrenar la fuerza bruta, por llamarlo de algún modo. Se puso unas mayas cortas negras y una camiseta blanca para ir lo más cómoda posible. Luego un pantalón de chándal sobre las mayas para no coger frío por la calle, metió todo en su mochila y marchó.

* * *

Después de ducharse salió del gimnasio, estuvo 2 horas haciendo ejercicio sin parar y el hambre la devoraba a ella. Compró un bocadillo en una tienda y emprendió el camino hacia casa. Decidió tomar el camino que pasaba por el paseo de la playa mientras devoraba su comida. Aunque ya había oscurecido se sentó en la arena a mirar un rato al mar.

Todo estaba en calma, hacía un poco de frío y la brisa que le daba en la cara la hacía estremecerse, pero no quería irse. Volvieron a ella las ganas de llorar, otra vez la sensación de soledad. No había nadie cerca y no se contuvo. Dejó escapar las lágrimas que llevaba aguantando todo el día, unidas a la angustia que siempre sentía en su corazón.

**-"¿¡Por qué estoy sola?!"-**Había días que pensaba que ya no tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto llorar, pero aún le quedaban muchas que derramar.

Una luz blanca iluminó toda la zona, debía de acercarse una tormenta. Se levantó para irse, lo último que necesitaba era coger un resfriado, pero vio algo en el agua que la hizo detenerse en el acto.

**-"¡¡Una chica!!"-**No lo podía creer, una joven estaba en el agua, en el mismo sitio en el que ella había aparecido tres años atrás. Se tiró a buscarla sin pensarlo dos veces, no sabía nadar y fue una suerte que la marea arrastrara el cuerpo cerca de la orilla para poder sacarla sin necesidad de meterse en el agua, sino hubiera muerto ahogada junto a la otra joven. La sacó de allí y se quedó boquiabierta al darse cuenta de que también era japonesa. Pero ahora no había tiempo para eso, comprobó sus constantes vitales. Se alegró de ver que respiraba y tenía pulso, simplemente estaba inconsciente. Decidió llevarla a su casa, si la dejaba en un hospital seguramente no volvería a saber nada de ella, y tal vez conocía algunas respuestas, después de todo apareció en el mismo sitio que ella y en las mismas circunstancias. La cargó a su espalda y se asombró de lo ligera que era. Lo cierto es que era muy bajita y menuda, y además muy guapa a su parecer.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su casa a toda prisa y depositó a la joven en el sofá. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer gracias a sus estudios. Estaba muy deshidratada, debió de pasar muchas horas o incluso días en el mar. Llenó un vaso de agua y humedeció los labios de la joven con él. La chica reaccionó y abrió la boca, y Akane aprovechó para darle de beber. Tragaba con un poco de dificultad, pero consiguió beberse el vaso entero.

**-"A...kane..."-** Murmuró para volver a caer inconsciente.

**-"¿Akane?"-**Ese nombre le sonaba mucho, al igual que la cara de esa jovencita y ese color de pelo rojo tan intenso. Pero seguramente se debería a que se trataba de alguien de su misma raza. Aún así quería despertarla y hacerle muchas preguntas, pero lo que debía hacer ahora mismo era cuidarla. Fue a su habitación y escogió un pijama largo para cambiarla de ropa, la suya aún estaba húmeda. Lo hizo con mucha delicadeza para no despertarla. Después de eso colocó una almohada bajo su cabeza y la tapó con una manta.

**-"Espero que mañana recuperes la consciencia"- **Le acarició la frente con ternura y luego depositó un beso en ella. No sabía porqué, pero ese rostro le daba una sensación de seguridad muy agradable. Después de ello se sentó en el butacón de al lado dispuesta a pasar la noche en vela pendiente de la extraña pelirroja que dormía en su sofá.

* * *

La luz entró por la ventana del salón nada más salir el sol ya que las cortinas no se habían cerrado la noche anterior. Esto hizo despertar a Akane que estaba justo en medio de la trayectoria de la luz. Asustada se incorporó en el asiento al darse cuenta de que se había quedado completamente dormida. Se levantó de golpe y se acercó a la joven que había rescatado el día anterior del agua.

**-"Todo está bien... uff, menos mal"- **El pulso era más fuerte y la respiración totalmente regular, en pocas horas se despertaría. Fue a la cocina a preparar algo comestible para cuando la chica recuperara la consciencia. Algo sencillo para no matarla por intoxicación, unas tostadas y un vaso de leche –**"no creo que hoy vaya a poder comer mucho"**-Lo puso todo en una bandeja y la llevó al salón. Pero cuando llegó se le calló todo de las manos. ¡Estaba despierta!, sentada en el sofá como si nada mirando hacia los lados como intentando averiguar donde se encontraba. Pero cuando oyó el ruido de la bandeja contra el suelo la miró fijamente.

**-"A...¡¡AKANE!!"**- La pelirroja se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas**-"¡AKANE, AKANE, AKANE! ¡TE ENCONTRÉ!, ¡NO CREYENRON QUE PUDIERA HACERLO!, PERO YO VINE POR TI IGUALMENTE, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, TODO FUE CULPA MÍA"- **Akane la miró un poco desconcertada, no entendía qué pasaba.

**-"¿Me...me conoces?"-** La pelirroja se separó muy despacio de ella, pero sin soltarla. Y entonces la miró fijamente.

**-"Entonces...¿no me recuerdas?"- **La peli-azul fijó su mirada en ella, y quedó prácticamente en shock.

_**-"Esos ojos... azul-grisáceos, esa mirada...¡Esa mirada la he visto antes!"- **_**"¡Te conozco!, tu y yo nos conocemos ¿a que si?"**-La pelirroja la liberó de su abrazó y la llevó con ella hasta el sofá.

**–"Sí Akane, nos conocemos"**

_**-**_**"¿Akane?¿Te refieres a mi?"**

**-"¿Tampoco recuerdas tu nombre?"**

**-"No, me encontraron en el mar hace tres años, y no recuerdo nada anterior a ello"**

**-"¡¿Tres años?! ¡¿Tanto tiempo hace?!"**

**-"Claro..."**-Eso confundió a Akane, porqué esa chica, si es cierto que la conocía, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que ella desapareció.–"**Dime tu nombre por favor"-**La joven la miró con mucha tristeza en sus ojos, suspirando pesadamente.

**-"Ranma, me llamo Saotome Ranma"**

**-"Ranma..."-**Creía haber escuchado ese nombre antes, aunque no lo tenía tan claro, pero esa mirada sin duda la había visto antes.** –"Ranma perdóname por no acordarme de ti, Pero estoy muy feliz de que hayas aparecido"- **Akane no pudo soportarlo más y la abrazó con mucha ternura, soltando un par de lágrimas de felicidad.

**-"No... Akane, por favor no llores"- **Ranma le secó las lágrimas, pero entonces fue él quien empezó a llorar** –**_**"Dios Akane, como te he echado de menos". **_

* * *

Pasaron un buen rato abrazados y sin decir nada, Ranma la había echado muchísimo de menos, añoró su olor, su compañía, Todo de ella. Y Akane, aunque inconscientemente también. Y ese abrazo que le estaba dando la jovencita era tan reconfortante y cálido que compensaba los tres duros años de soledad.

**-"Ranma... por favor dime quien eres, ¿Eres mi hermana o algo así?" **–La pelirroja no sabía muy bien como actuar o qué decir en ese momento.

**-"No, no soy tu hermana, no somos familia, bueno... no exactamente"**

**-"¿Eres mi amiga entonces?"-**Preguntó sonriente

**-"Etto... más o menos... es mejor que te lo expliquemos todo cuando volvamos"**

**-"¿Expliquemos?"**

**-"Tu familia y yo"**

**-"¡¿Entonces tengo familia?!"**-Su pecho se hinchó con una cálida sensación que desbordaba todos sus sentidos

**-"¡Pues claro que tienes familia Akane!, está tu padre y tus dos hermanas. Me mandaron a buscarte...La casa está muy triste sin ti"**

**-"Pero...¿Ranma que me pasó?, ¿Por qué habéis tardado tres años en venir a buscarme?"**

**-"Akane, todo tiene su explicación, prometo aclararte todas tus dudas y..."-**_**"Y te prometo que Nunca más volveré a dejar que te pase nada" **_

**-"¿Y..?"**

**-"E..etto, nada nada, vamos a Akane, tenemos que irnos"**

**-"¿Eh? ¿Pero a donde?"**

**-"¿A dónde va a ser? A casa, en Nerima"**

**-"¿Nerima? ¿Eso no está en Japón?"**

**-"Claro, ¿De dónde crees que vengo? Y tenemos que hacerlo antes de 24 horas"**

**-"¿24 horas? No vamos a poder llegar tan rápido. Además tengo que pedir un permiso para poder abandonar el país y dar explicaciones. Además aún tenemos que coger los billetes del avión"**

**-"No me entiendes, no podemos ir en avión"**

**-"Pues Japón es una isla, ya me dirá como vamos a ir hasta allí sino"**

**-"Akane... no te puedo dar explicaciones ahora, no tenemos tiempo, pero tenemos que ir al sitio donde me encontraste ¡ahora mismo!"**

**-"¿El mar?"**

**-"Si, pero tenemos que ir al punto exacto"**

**-"P-Pero no lo entiendo..."**

**-"Por favor Akane... confía en mi, necesito que confíes en mi ahora más que nunca"-**Akane lo miró sorprendida. Lo que Ranma decía no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero... sin saber porque, confiaba en esa chica.

**-"Vámonos"-**Ranma sonrió complacido. Agarró de la mano a su añorada Akane y la sacó del piso corriendo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

** ¡TACHÁN! Ranma entra en escena, el ansiado prometido (aunque Akane desconoce esa información)jeje. ¿Por qué tienen que ir al lugar donde ambos aparecieron?, ¿Qué hay exactamente allí?. Solo aventuro que de los que me habéis comentado alguna posible explicación sobre lo ocurrido...¡Ninguno se aproxima!. Siguiente capítulo: ****_"Vuelta a casa"_. **

**¿Cómo será el reencuentro ahora con su familia?¿Se resolverán todas las incognitas?**

**Quiero saludar especialmente a mis pequeños lectores y lectoras que se atrevieron a empezar con este fic, espero que vayais viendo la luz al final del camino y no defraudar a nadie. Si alguno necesita alguna explicación o aclaración puede mandar un review ¡sin compromiso! jeje, aunque no desvelaré nada de lo que tiene que venir.**

**Y otro saludo con muchísimo cariño para**_Brillo de luna_**, **_Naoko Tendo_**,**_Yram _**y**_ AkaneKagome_**. Chicas valoro mucho vuestros comentarios, gracias de todo corazón y espero ver vuestros reviews para este capítulo también.**

**¡Un besazo a todos!**

**Des**

* * *


	4. Vuelta a casa

_Aquí el capítulo cuarto. Que emoción, la vuelta a casa. Sé que prometí que aquí acabarían todas las dudas, pero el capítulo se me hizo muy largo (como podéis ver) y no se llega a explicar lo ocurrido directamente. Pero ahora sí que lo iréis intuyendo. _

_Quiero aclarar también que en el capítulo anterior cometí un error, cuando Ranma habla con Akane le dice que tiene tres hermanas. ¡Fue un fallo mío! (Des se pone de rodillas suplicando perdón), no quería complicaros más las cosas y que creyéseis que había una hermana adoptada o algo por el estilo. Gracias Yran-3 por darte cuenta, ciertamente lo pasé por alto, pero ya está corregido. Aprovecho para pedir que los que no tengais cuenta en fanfiction me dejéis un email para contestar vuestros reviews.  
_

_¡Y sin más les invito a continuar con esta extraña historia!_

* * *

_**Un mundo a parte**_

_**Vuelta a casa**_

Era un sábado tranquilo por la mañana, las calles se encontraban llenas de las numerosas amas de casa que salían a hacer su compra diaria en los supermercados. La rutina de todos los días, sin embargo en esa ocasión hubo algo que marcó la diferencia.

Dos jovencitas corrían como locas agarradas de las manos a través de las calles.

**-"¡¡Ranma!! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No corras tanto!"**

**-"Vamos Akane, tenemos que llegar, si no apuras tendré que cargarte en brazos"**

**-"¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Cómo me vas a llevar en brazos?!"**

**-"Pues así"-**La jovencita de cabellos rojizos cargó entre sus brazos a su compañera sin ninguna dificultad.

**-"¡¿Qué haces Ranma?! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! ¡No me lleves así!"**

**-"¡Kusso onna! deja de moverte, tu tienes la culpa de que lleguemos tarde"-** Akane se sonrojó al sentirse observada por las personas que se encontraban en el camino, no era muy frecuente ver a una chica cargando a otra y corriendo como si escapasen de la muerte.

**-"¡¿Cómo que tengo la culpa?! ¿Acaso pretendías que fuésemos por la calle en pijama?"**

**-"Eso es lo de menos, tenemos que llegar pase lo que pase"**-Ranma sujetó con más fuerza a su prometida para poder acelerar el paso**-"Akane, ya estamos en la playa, dime exactamente donde me encontraste"**-Akane ya resignada a que todo el mundo la mirase se agarró con más fuerza al cuello de su "amiga"

**-"Un poco más adelante, por aquella altura"**

**-"¡Bien! Pues allá vamos"-**Ranma aceleró más y se dirigió al punto exacto que le indicaba la joven. Una vez llegó posó delicadamente a Akane en el suelo arenoso.-"**Bueno, ahora hay que meterse al agua"-**La muchacha peliazul quedó clavada en el suelo, su rostro estaba pálido y las piernas le temblaban.

**-"R-Ranma, n-no puedo meterme a-ahí, yo... no sé..."- **Pero Ranma ya la había tomado de la mano y tiraba de ella hacia dentro del mar.

**-"Noooo, ¡¿Ranma qué haces?!, no lo entiendes, ¡¡no sé nadar!!"-**El "muchacho" haciendo caso omiso de los gritos que daba la chica la tomó en brazos y se introdujo en el agua con ella.

**-"Tranquila... confía en mi, no te soltaré, pero tenemos que llegar un poco más adentro"-**Akane se abrazó a la extraña pelirroja temiendo por su vida.

**-"R-Ranma más adentro no por favor"-**Ranma echó un vistazo a su alrededor comprobando su ubicación.

**-"Sí, aquí estamos bien..."**

**-"¿Y-Y ahora?"**

**-"Ahora toca esperar, no falta mucho, y tranquilízate, no voy a dejar que te pase nada"-**Akane se sintió conmovida ante esas palabras, parecía que esa chica se preocupaba realmente por ella. Pero aún así no estaba tranquila, Ranma no comprendía la situación.

**-"R-Ranma no lo entiendes, tengo fobia al agua, no consigo nadar ni hacer nada que se le parezca, es debido al trauma de haber estado a la deriva en el mar"-**_**"Al menos eso me**__**dijeron en el hospital"**_**-**Ranma miró hacia la muchacha y no pudo resistirlo más, se echó a reír como un loco.

**-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ya quisieras tu no saber nadar a causa de un trauma, has sido** **negada para eso toda la vida, te hundes como una piedra Akane"-**El muchacho seguía riéndose cada vez más y más, mientras Akane fruncía el ceño muy enfadada-_"__**Hacía tanto tiempo que no me reía que casi ni me acordaba, Akane... como te he echado de menos"**_

**-"¡Baka! ¡Deja de reírte de mí! ¡Es una desgracia no saber nadar, que lo sepas!"-**Ante la perpleja mirada de la peliazul, Ranma en vez de enfadarse acrecentó aún más su sonrisa.-"**¡¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes ahora?!"**

**-"De nada, de nada..."-**_**"...Kawaiikune"**-_Pronunció en sus pensamientos con mucha nostalgia.

En ese momento una luz verde muy intensa se formó en el horizonte, justo en la línea que dividía el mar y el cielo. Y parecía que se aproximaba a la pareja peligrosamente deprisa.

**-"¡¿Qué es eso Ranma?!"**-Preguntó la joven visiblemente asustada

**-"Digamos que es nuestro billete de salida"**-Respondió sonriente

**-"¡¿Q-Qué dices?! ¡Ranma nos va a tragar!"**-Ranma abrazó muy fuerte a la chica, sabía que pasaría un poco de miedo, pero era necesario

**-"Escúchame Akane"**-Con una mano le sujetó la cara obligándola a que lo mirase, mientras el agua se revolvía a su alrededor-**"Tenemos que dejar que venga y nos atrape"**-El pánico se reflejó claramente en los ojos castaños de su compañera-**"Pero como te prometí antes no te voy a soltar, agárrate a mi y espera a que pase, pronto terminará"**-Akane se aferró con fuerza a la pelirroja, confiando en ella. El agua se agitaba cada vez con más violencia, hasta el punto que hundió un poco a las chicas en las profundidades. No podía respirar, lo único que la tranquilizaba era el cuerpo de Ranma junto al suyo. De repente tampoco pudo ver porque la luz verde los envolvió a ambos obligando a Akane a cerrar los ojos. No podía más... se quedaba sin aire, tenía que respirar, aunque tragase agua sus pulmones le exigían llenarse. Abrió los ojos, hinchó sus pulmones y se incorporó en la cama...

...

Akane se despertó muy confundida y respirando agitadamente, miró hacia todos lados intentando averiguar qué había pasado, _**-"¿Qué demonios está pasando?, ¿Dónde estoy**__**?"**- _Hacía unos instantes se encontraba en el agua con Ranma, siendo tragada por una luz verde y ahora... estaba en una habitación muy extraña, amplia y con pocos muebles. Solamente había un armario bastante grande y un escritorio muy bajo, no había sillas. Ella estaba recostada en un futón en el suelo, con un pijama amarillo que no reconocía.

Despacio la puerta que estaba a su izquierda se empezó a abrir muy delicadamente, y una joven de largos cabellos castaños apareció por ella. Llevaba el pelo atado con una cinta y una bandeja en la mano, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. La joven dejó un cuenco de arroz y un té en el suelo, pero cuando alzó la vista vio a Akane despierta.

-**"¡Akane! ¡Hermana ya despertaste!, ¡Qué alegría nos da que estés de vuelta!"**

**-"¿H-Hermana?"**- Akane no pudo decir más ya que se vio aprisionada por los brazos de la muchacha.

**-"Sí Akane, soy tu hermana mayor Kasumi, que contentos se van a poner todos cuando se enteren de que ya has despertado"**

**-"¿T-Todos?. P-pero..¿Quiénes?... yo no..."**-Kasumi hizo un ademán con la mano para que su pequeña hermana callase.

**-"No te preocupes Akane, ya sabemos que no recuerdas nada, Ranma nos lo ha contado todo, pero tranquila, todo está controlado"**

**-"P-Pero onechan"-**_**"Que bien suena decir eso"**-_Ante esa palabra Kasumi también sonrió- "**¿Qué me ha pasado?"**

**-"Verás Akane, es una historia un poco complicada, te prometo que después te lo explicaremos todo. Ahora voy a dejar pasar a un médico, es un viejo amigo de la familia, el doctor Tompu, nos pidió que fuera el primero en verte en cuanto despertaras"**

**-"Está bien..."**

**-"Ahora lo traigo, te dejo aquí la comida por si tienes hambre"**

**-"Gracias onechan"-** Kasumi la miró con dulzura y no pudo evitar besar la frente de la pequeña Tendo.

...

Cuando su hermana abandonó la estancia Akane tomó el té en sus manos. Solo pudo dar un sorbo ya que no tenía estómago para nada más. Tenía la cabeza demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse por comer.

A los pocos minutos llamaron a la puerta.

**-"A-Adelante"**-Realmente estaba muy nerviosa, ¿Quién sería el próximo con quién se encontrara?

**-"Hola Akane... Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, soy el Doctor Tompu"**

**-"Hola doctor"-** Akane pensó que era un hombre muy joven para ser médico, pero sin duda se le notaba en los ojos que tenía buen corazón. Y la familiaridad con la que le habló le dio a entender que seguramente, en su pasado, se llevaba muy bien con él.

**-"¿Cómo te encuentras?"**

**-"Bien, me siento bien, solo quiero saber qué me ha pasado"**

**-"Tranquila, debes tener calma, pronto te lo explicarán todo"-**Los nervios de Akane llegaron a su límite

**-"¡Todo el mundo me dice que tenga calma!, ¡¿Cómo diablos voy a tener calma si no se qué me ha pasado en estos tres años?!..."** -Pero al momento se arrepintió de haber gritado-**"G-Gomen, yo no quería...y menos a usted... es solo que... necesito respuestas"-**El doctor Tompu sonrió y posó una mano confortablemente en el hombro de la joven.

**-"Es normal que estés así, pero enseguida tu familia te lo explicará, yo voy a comprobar que estés bien físicamente, ¿De acuerdo?"**-Preguntó cariñosamente, a lo que Akane no pudo más que asentir con la mirada avergonzada.

En cinco minutos le había hecho la revisión básica, encontrando resultados muy positivos.

**-"Bueno Akane, estás perfecta, sigues teniendo una salud de hierro"**

**-"Eh... gracias doctor"-**Decía mientras se volvía a abrochar la camisa del pijama después del examen.

**-"Ahora le voy a decir a tu familia que ya pueden entrar"**-Bajando un poco la voz y acercándose a ella le susurró-**"Sabiendo como son deben de estar ya detrás de la puerta"-** Akane le sonrió con complicidad, feliz de saber algo más sobre su familia.

**-"Debes estar tranquila y no agobiarte por no recordarlos, lo cierto es que ya nos temíamos que pasase algo así, pero te quieren mucho y con que estés de vuelta para ellos es más que suficiente"**

**-"Gracias doctor... etto... ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?"**

**-"Claro, dime"**

**-"¿Recuperaré mi memoria?"**-El médico la miró con cierta tristeza, luego decidió sentarse frente a ella para conversar.

-**"Verás Akane... va a ser difícil que recuperes completamente la memoria, llevará su tiempo y puede que haya cosas que jamás recuerdes..."**

**"¿Pero entonces quiere decir que algo recordaré?"-**Preguntó ansiosa, el hombre le sonrió con cariño y asintió con la cabeza.

**-"Estoy convencido de que sí, poco a poco, con calma, te irán llegando los recuerdos"**

**-"Pero... en tres años no he recordado absolutamente nada"**

**-"Bueno, allí no había nada que te ayudase a recordar, aquí es diferente... aquí tienes tu vida... te aseguro que todo te traerá recuerdos"**

**-"¿Está seguro?"**

**-"¡Claro que si!, además, hay cosas que recuerdas, aunque tu no te des cuenta. Piensa que estás hablando Japonés con una fluidez y naturalidad que no se consigue solamente con tres años"**-Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida, en ese momento calló en la cuenta de que desde la llegada de Ranma había estado hablando en Japonés ¡todo el tiempo! ¡Sin darse cuenta!**-"Bueno, voy a dejar pasar a tu familia, sino luego me van a matar... solo una cosa más"-**La joven ya un poco más tranquila le sonrió

**-"Dígame"**

**-"Cuando veas a un hombre llorando cascadas por los ojos no te asustes, ese es tu padre"**-Con un último vistazo hacia la muchacha desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Mientras en el pasillo superior de la casa Tendo se encontraba toda la familia con la oreja pegada a la puerta, intentando obtener alguna información mientras esperaban a que el médico saliese por ella. Un joven de coleta negra se encontraba alejado del resto, recostado en la pared y meditando sobre lo sucedido horas atrás.

_**Flash Back**_

Tan pronto esa luz verde los envolvió a ambos apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Akane contra el suyo, cerró los ojos y esperó hasta que notó como caía desde cierta altura al duro suelo de la calle. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y se encontró tirado cerca del parque de Nerima, con Akane inconsciente sobre su pecho. Una vez comprobado su estado se dirigió corriendo hacia el Dojo Tendo con su prometida en brazos.

Entró a toda prisa sin llamar y al momento la familia lo rodeó. Gritos de alegría y llantos escapaban de sus rostros al ver de vuelta a Akane en la casa. Por un momento Ranma creyó que la casa se inundaría al ver salir cascadas de los ojos de su tío.

**-"Voy a llamar enseguida al doctor Tompu para que la examine... muchas gracias por traérla de vuelta Ranma..."-**kasumi besó la frente del muchacho y corrió a buscar el teléfono.

**-"Si Ranma... muchas gracias, aunque no lo demuestre Akane es muy importante para mi, a partir de ahora pongo tu deuda a cero, es mi forma de agradecértelo"**

**-"Gracias Nabiki, pero no me debéis nada, era mi deber traerla de vuelta"-**Ranma observó a la pequeña muchacha que todavía dormía en sus brazos.

**-"Ranma hijo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, has traído de vuelta a tu prometida, como es tu deber"-** Ranma asintió mirando a su madre, aunque en ese momento no era halagos lo que quería, era saber que Akane estaba bien, y esperar impaciente a que despertase.

**-"Ranma..."**-El muchacho levantó la vista del rostro de su prometida para fijarla en su tío-**"Has... traído de vuelta a mi pequeñita... nunca te lo podré pagar... ¡¡hijo mío ven a mis brazos!!"**-El señor Tendo aprisionó con sus fuertes brazos al muchacho que todavía cargaba con Akane.

**"Ranma, el doctor Tompu quiere saber si Akane recuerda algo o ha perdido la memoria como creemos"-**Kasumi se asomó por la puerta con el auricular en las manos esperando una respuesta. El muchacho bajó la mirada y contestó pesadamente.

**-"No... no recuerda nada, y para ella han pasado tres años. ¡¡Tres malditos años en los que la he dejado sola!!"**- No podía más, saber que había dejado a Akane sola durante tanto tiempo... le atormentaba.

**-"Hijo, no ha sido culpa tuya, has conseguido lo imposible. Akane habrá pasado unos tres años horribles, pero ahora le queda toda la vida para reponerse, con nosotros"-** Ranma más tranquilo ante las palabras de su madre asintió resignado.

**-"Ranma, el doctor Tompu ya viene de camino, nos ha pedido que la pongamos en la habitación de invitados, no es bueno que cuando despierte vea su habitación, puede desorientarla más reconocer algo al instante"-**Kasumi había colgado el teléfono y vuelto a la estancia.-**"Y dice que no debemos agobiarla cuando despierte, que irá recordando todo, o al menos la gran mayoría, poco a poco ella misma. Y que no hay que decirle..."-**miró hacia el ojiazul -**"...nada demasiado chocante de momento".**

**-"Entiendo... voy a subirla a mi cuarto entonces"**

...

Ranma entró a la habitación y sacó un futón limpio del armario, recostando en el con mucho cuidado a su prometida. La tapó cuidadosamente y observó su rostro... tan pacífico, tan perfecto, simplemente precioso...**-"Cuántas noches había soñado verte de vuelta Akane"**-susurró cerca de su oído, temiendo ser escuchado-**"Cuántas noches me levanté llorando y gritando tu nombre...no te volveré a dejar, si la próxima vez vas al infierno... hasta allí te seguiré..."**-Besó su frente y acarició su mejilla.

...

Cuando volvió al salón el doctor ya había llegado, subió a echarle un primer vistazo y bajó para informar de que parecía estar bien, que lo peor iba a ser su falta de memoria, pero que poco a poco iría recordando.

**-"No le digáis que estamos prometidos"-** La familia volteó la vista hacia el joven de la trenza.**-"Sería demasiado para ella..."**

**-"Ranma hijo, has traído a mi niña de vuelta, mi deuda contigo es grande, ¿pero vas a dejarla sola ahora?"**

**-"No pienso dejarla sola ni un minuto, voy a cuidar de ella y estaré a su lado siempre que me necesite pero..."-**Bajó la mirada bastante triste

**-"Ranma hijo no te preocupes, es tu decisión, y todos la respetarán ¿verdad?"**-La familia asintió ante la mirada fiera de Nodoka.

**-"Sí, Ranma tiene razón, después de cómo se tomó lo del compromiso la primera vez... no quiero ni imaginar como le afectaría en estas circunstancias, es mejor omitir ese detalle"-**Al ser el doctor quién aconsejó guardar el secreto a la familia no le quedaba más remedio que acatar el mandato.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Los pensamientos de Ranma quedaron interrumpidos cuando el doctor Tompu apareció por la puerta, tirando al suelo a toda la familia que se apoyaba en ella. Incluyendo varios vasos rotos.

**-"¿Doctor como está mi niña?"**-Se apresuró a preguntar Soun con los ojos llorosos una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada de nuevo.

**-"Está muy bien"-**Dijo sonriendo orgulloso- **"Sigue teniendo su salud inquebrantable, está ansiosa por verlos... podéis pasar"**-Todos entraron de golpe en la habitación, todos menos Ranma, que prefirió permanecer en el pasillo.

* * *

Akane se encontraba sentada en el futón esperando ansiosa por la llegada de su familia. Oyó un ruido muy grande cuando el doctor salió por la puerta, incluyendo el de cristales rotos, y luego muchos murmullos. Supuso que el doctor le estaba dando indicaciones a su familia para que fuera delicada. Pero al momento escuchó otro ruido enorme cuando cinco personas trataban de entrar a la vez en la habitación. La muchacha no pudo evitar sonreir al ver semejante comportamiento.

**-"Akane... mi niña...¡¡Akane!! ¡¡BUAHHH!!"-** Sí, no había duda, ese hombre que se había abalanzado sobre ella empapándola en lágrimas era su padre.

**-"Otousan..."**-Akane correspondió enormemente al abrazo, cuánto tiempo añorando estar con su familia

**-"Mi pequeñina está de vuelta...BUAAHHH"**-El pobre hombre lloraba cada vez con más fuerza.

**-"Vamos vamos Tendo, vas a asustar a la pobre muchacha"**-Le reprendió el hombre del turbante, aunque muy feliz por la vuelta de la muchacha.

Kasumi saludó a su pequeña hermana de nuevo con una sonrisa, y esta vez se acercó a ella otra muchacha. También con el pelo castaño, pero mucho más corto. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó con ternura.

**-"****Hola hermanita, soy Nabiki, la hermana del medio, a la que quieres tanto que todos los meses le das 100 yenes como regalo"**

**-"¡Nabiki"**-Le reprendió Kasumi-**"No es bueno que le empieces a liar la cabeza"**

**-"jajajaja"**-Lo cierto es que Akane estaba feliz... muy feliz**-"Dudo mucho que yo hiciera algo así hermanita"-**Nabiki sonrió, Akane no recordaría nada... pero seguía siendo ella, con o sin recuerdos.

-**"Solo estaba bromeando Akane... bienvenida a casa"-**Sonrió y se apartó para dejar paso al resto.

**-"Hola querida, yo soy Nodoka, la madre de Ranma, nos alegramos muchísimio de tu regreso"**

**-"¿Usted es la madre de Ranma?, vaya es un placer conocerla, ella debe de ser muy buena amiga mía si hasta sus padres se han acercado a verme"**

**-"Etto... sí, te tenemos todos mucho aprecio, sobre todo Ranma"-**Dijo sonriente el hombre del turbante**  
**

**-"¿Usted es el padre no?, encantada, ¿Dónde está Ranma? Quiero darle las gracias por haberme traído"**

**-"Está afuera, le diré que pase"-**Comentó Nodoka acariciando con ternura la mejilla de su nuera. En ese momento apareció Kasumi en la habitación llevando unas ropas en los brazos.

**-"Toma Akane, ropa limpia para que te cambies, voy a hacer una cena especial para ti... y ya que no has comido"**-Dijo mirando para el plato que seguía intacto-**"debes de tener mucha hambre"-**

**-"Hai onechan... ahora sí que tengo mucha hambre"**

**-"Pues entonces te dejamos para que te cambies, baja cuando quieras querida"**

**-"Gracias señora Saotome"**

**-"De nada preciosa"**

Después de eso la habitación se quedó vacía. Akane observó las ropas que su hermana mayor le había traído. Se trataba de una falda blanca corta y una camisa rosa claro. Olió las prendas y descubrió en ellas su propio perfume, aunque... juraría que había otro olor también mezclado. Decidió cambiarse lo más aprisa posible para poder recibir a Ranma como es debido, aunque supuso que tardaría en llegar

Se estaba poniendo la camisa cuando por la puerta apareció un joven. Se quedó unos segundo mirando como este no le quitaba la vista de encima totalmente embobado y sonrojado.

**-"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Pervertido! ¡Hentai! ¡Sal de aquí!"-**Akane se terminó de poner la camisa y empezó a lanzarle todo lo que tenía a mano, la almohada, la bandeja, el té aún caliente... reaccionando el joven esquivó los objetos.

**-"¡Akane para! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Ranma!"**

**-"¡Pervertido! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Sal ahora mismo de aquí!"**-Cuando el muchacho vio que Akane se dirigía hacia el escritorio temió que pretendiera coger la mesa para estampársela en la cara. Así que corrió sujetándola por las muñecas para impedir que lo hiciera.

**-"¡Akane para! De verdad que soy yo, mírame soy Ranma"-**La muchacha intentó librarse del agarré, pero él era demasiado fuerte ¿Cómo era posible? Nadie había podido nunca detenerla, ni hombre ni mujer. En uno de los forcejeos levantó la mirada para poder enfrentarse a ese muchacho... y vio los ojos de Ranma. Relajó todo su cuerpo debido a la impresión, quedándose sin fuerzas.

**-"Ran...ma ¿Eres tu?"**

**-"Sí... déjame que te lo explique"**

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_¡Y aquí termina el capítulo de la vuelta a casa! Seguramente ya estais entendiendo todo, como veis no es un fic alternativo, no estamos en un universo alterno, simplemente pasó ese "algo" que hizo que Akane desapareciera. Ahora si prometo que el siguiente estará todo más que explicado.  
_

_Como veis el fic ha sufrido un cambio radical. Ya no es tan dramático y oscuro. Y la gente ya no es tan fría ni apagada como lo eran los personajes de España. Quería reflejar el ambiente caótico, alegre y divertido de Nerima, y de todos los personajes que integran la familia de Akane. Espero haberlo conseguido y hacerle honor a los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi  
_

_También quiero hacer varias aclaraciones. Akane desde el primer momento que ve a Ranma habla en Japonés con él, evidentemente él no tiene ni idea de Español. Pero ella lo hace inconscientemente, aunque ya sabéis que en esos tres años estuvo estudiando el idioma._

_Otra cosa es que cuando Akane huele su ropa reconoce su propio olor. Sé que no es muy común identificar tu propia esencia, ya que uno está tan acostumbrado a su olor que con el tiempo deja de percibirlo. Pero hay gente (por ejemplo una servidora) que sí que reconoce su olor en las ropas. Y que la muchacha se encuentre con su pijama amarillo se debe a que la cambiaron de ropa ya que la suya estaba totalmente mojada.  
_

_Y esto es todo. Esperaré ansiosa vuestros reviews, como siempre digo acepto halagos y elogios, pero también críticas constructivas, si alguien no le ve sentido a la historia estaré encantada de responder a sus dudas y convencerle de que en mi cabeza si que tiene sentido. ;)_

_Un besazo enorme a todos. A yram, BrillodeLuna, AkaneKagome, ro-chan, Naoko Tendo y a ioakane19  
_

_Gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ¡Matta ne!_

_Des_


	5. Por fin la explicación

_**Saludos, queridísimos fanáticos de Ranma 1/2. Aquí estoy de nuevo, he tardado bastante porque, para los que no lo sepan, tuve un examen muy importante hace dos días y no he podido escribir. Pero aquí está la ansiada explicación de lo que le ocurrió a Akane. En este capítulo aparece básicamente eso, lo lamento pero no puede escribir más, además tendré otro examen para la semana, asique o actualizaba hoy o ahí quedaba... Espero me sepan perdonar. **_

_**Un besazo a todos y os oconsejo leer lo que sigue con las mentes MUY abiertas.**_

* * *

_**5 Por fin la explicación**_

**-"P-Pero... ¡NO!, ¡tu no puedes ser Ranma!, ¡¿Sois hermanos o algo así?!"**

**-"No Akane... de verdad que soy..."**

**-"¡No te creo!, ¡¿Me estás llamando loca?! Porque recuerdo perfectamente que Ranma era una chica"-**El joven ya resignado no le quedaba más remedio

**-"Está bien, sígueme"**-comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta pero la muchacha no se movió

**-"No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo ¡pervertido!"**-Ranma la agarró de su mano y tiró de ella, ignorando todos los gritos que la chica soltaba los encerró a ambos en el cuarto de baño. Cogió una palangana de agua fría y se situó frente a su prometida.

**-"A ver... no grites después de esto... "**-Akane no comprendía, pero se quedó mirando fijamente hacia ese extraño muchacho. Vio como levantó los brazos poniendo la palangana sobre su cabeza. Girando las muñecas volcó el agua sobre sí mismo. Akane quedó muda de la impresión cuando delante de ella apareció su querida Ranma, su Ranma chica.

**-"E...Esto es..."**

**-"Hace ya unos años fui de viaje a China con mi padre, tuvimos la mala suerte de acabar en unos manantiales encantados..."**-La peliazul escuchaba atónita el relato, no podía ser cierto-**"...yo caí en uno... y ahora con el agua fría me convierto en chica...y oyaji en panda"-**¿manantiales encantados?, ¿Chica?, ¿panda?, realmente a Akane le costaba creerlo, pero lo había visto frente a sus ojos, ¿sería posible?

Se quedaron un buen rato quietos, sin decir nada, Ranma esperaba a que la muchacha reaccionase, no quería sobrecargarla con más explicaciones que ella no había pedido.

**-"Etto... R-Ranma..."**

**-"D-Dime Akane"**

**-"¿Entonces eres... un chico o una chica?"-**La cabeza de Ranma calló hacia delante como símbolo de derrota.

**-"¡Soy un chico!, siempre he sido un chico hasta aquel maldito día"**

**-"Vale vale, solo era por asegurarme, eres muy sensible con ese tema ¿verdad?"**

**-"No es muy agradable"**-La pelirroja bajó la mirada afligida

**-"¿Y cómo haces para volver a ser chico?"**-Preguntó intrigada

**-"Con agua caliente"**-Ranma volvió a coger el recipiente y lo llenó de nuevo. Se vertió el contenido caliente y volvió a ser el chico de antes, frente los ojos de Akane.

**-"La verdad, me cuesta asimilar que esta sea tu forma "normal"-**Dijo mirándolo atentamente

**-"Pues lo siento si preferías que fuese mujer, pero soy hombre"-**Akane rió con ternura

**-"Me da igual tu género, pero debiste decírmelo antes, para...evitar lo de la habitación"**

**-"Perdón por eso, mi madre me dijo que... querías verme y que podía pasar, no imaginaba que te estuvieses cambiando"**

**-"Bueno... yo pensaba que tardarías más en subir, o que llamarías antes a la puerta"**-Lo miró con cierto reproche y disimulando molestia, aunque en el fondo no le había incomodado tanto, notaba que tenía mucha confianza con ese muchacho y no le importaba el hecho de que la viera acabándose de vestir.

**-"Lo...lo siento Akane, no debí entrar sin avisar"-_"Se me hace muy raro disculparme por esto..."_**

**-"Bueno... no pasa nada, te perdono por esta vez..."**

**-"Akane, Ranma venir a cenar..."**-Kasumi gritó desde el piso inferior sobresaltando a ambos muchachos

**-"Déjalos querida, no ves que se están poniendo al día"**-Ranma enrojeció de golpe al escuchar la voz de su madre.

**-"¿Al día? ¿De qué habla?"**

**-"¡De nada, de nada, de nada!, vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre**"-Salió como un cohete del baño en dirección al comedor, dejando incluso una estela de humo en su camino. Akane rió disimuladamente para sus adentros.

**-"Aquí todos son muy divertidos... nada que ver con España"**

* * *

Akane bajó las escaleras buscando el comedor, y cuando llegó al piso ya escuchó las voces de su familia indicándole el camino. Se dirigió allí y los vio a todos sentados a la mesa esperando para empezar a comer.

**-"¡Akane hija!"-**exclamó su padre antes de volver a empezar a llorar**-"BUAHHHHH mi pequeñita vuelve a estar en casa..."-**Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de todos.

**-"Jeje, tranquilo, otousan, ya estoy aquí"**-Ella se sentía inmensamente feliz, se notaba tan querida por su padre..., y también por el resto de su familia, aunque lo demostraban de forma diferente.

**-"Akane, ese es tu sitio, al lado de Ranma"**

**-"Ah, de acuerdo..."**-Akane se sentó al lado del joven de la trenza que aún seguía sonrojado-**"¿Vienes a comer mucho con nosotros? Porque por lo que veo tienes tu sitio en la mesa"**

**-"Yo...etto..."**

**-"Vivimos aquí con vosotros Akane-chan"**-Contestó Nodoka a falta de que Soun aun seguía traumatizado para poder responder.

**-"¿Nani?, ¿Y eso?"**

**-"Bueno pues... "-**Nodoka miró para los demás buscando auxilio

-"Verás Akane"-Comenzó a hablar Nabiki, sabía que si libraba de un apuro a toda la familia, luego esta no tendría más remedio que compensarla-**"Genma y otousan son amigos de la infancia, él y Ranma llegaron hace algo más de dos años a Nerima y decidieron quedarse aquí. Lo cierto es que otousan y Genma se sienten... como decirlo... como si fuesen...familia"**-La última palabra fue dirigida expresamente al ojiazul, que enrojeció todavía más y fulminó a su "cuñada" con la mirada.

**-"¿Vaya... tan buenos amigos sois?"-**preguntó Akane hacia su padre y el padre de Ranma, ajena a lo que realmente quería decir Nabiki con aquello.

**-"JAJAJAJA, claro que sí, somos como hermanos verdad Tendo-Kun"**-Con una risa bastante forzada y pasando las manos por el hombro de su compañero

**-"¡Cierto, cierto!, Saotome-kun, JAJAJAJA"**

**-"Tal vez deberíamos de empezar a comer, si no va ha enfriarse"**

**-"¡Cierto, cierto! Kasumi, empecemos"**

Akane permaneció quieta, sin decidirse a comer, lo cierto es que había algo que le impedía disfrutar de la comida.

**-"Akane, ¿te pasa algo?"**-Preguntó inocentemente su hermana mayor

**-"No...no, estoy bien, todo tiene muy buen aspecto"-**La peliazul cogió los palillos imitando al resto de la familia e intentó coger un poco de arroz de su cuenco, pero los palillos se le cruzaban en el intento.

**-"Akane-chan..."-**La muchacha levantó la mirada hacia la señora Saotome-**"No sabes comer con palillos ¿verdad?**"-le preguntó con dulzura. Akane totalmente avergonzada negó con la cabeza-"**No te preocupes, ¿porqué no le dices a mi hijo que te ayude?"**-Ranma escupió la comida que tenía en la boca manchando la cara de su padre

**-"Hijo indigno, ¡¿Se puede saber que haces?!"**

**-"Calla oyaji, no es tu asunto"**

**-"No sra Saotome, ya puedo yo, no es necesario"**

**-"Para mi hijo no es molestia, ¿Verdad Ranma?"**

**-"M-Mamá yo... no creo que sea..."**

**-"Vamos Ranma, estás sentado al lado de Akane, ¿Qué te cuesta?"-**Preguntó divertida Nabiki

**-"Temee..."**

**-"No Ranma, en serio, no hace falta... puedo comer sola"**-Akane volvió a coger los palillos observando como los sujetaba Ranma. Volvió a intentar coger un poco de arroz, pero el resultado era el mismo.

**-"Tienes que..."**-Ranma tragó duro y se acercó a ella, tomó su mano derecha y le colocó bien los palillos-**"Este palillo no se mueve del sitio, lo sujetas con el pulgar, es el otro el que se mueve... así ¿ves?"-**Dijo mostrándole con los suyos el movimiento adecuado.

**-"Ah... vale, creo que lo he pillado**"-Lo volvió a intentar y esta vez si que consiguió su objetivo**-"¡Yatta!"-**Pero a los segundos el coágulo de arroz se le escapó, cayendo de nuevo al cuenco-**"¡Shimatta!"**

**-"Akane, así no vas a acabar en la vida, podrías darle de comer tu, ne? Ranma-kun"**

**-"¿Na-Nani?"**-Exclamaron ambos jóvenes a la vez

**-"N-Nabiki, deja de decir estupideces"**

**-"Que susceptible eres Ranma, solo era una idea"**

**-"Déjalo Nabiki, yo puedo sola, además, tengo que aprender, no me van a dar de comer toda la vida"**

Tras media hora Akane había conseguido terminar su plato y había probado todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa.

**-"¡Estaba delicioso!, cocinas muy bien onechan"-**

**-"Arigato Akane, hice todos tus platos preferidos, me alegro que te gustasen"**

**-"¿Eran mis platos preferidos?, vaya, con razón estaban tan buenos"**

**-"Me alegro"**-Dijo sonriendo-**"Ahora voy a preparar un poco de té"**

**-"Te ayudo a recoger"-**Akane se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos, al igual que Nodoka. Tras terminar regresaron al salón y sirvieron el té a todos.

Había un silencio bastante incómodo en la estancia. Todos sabían lo que venía a continuación.

**-"Bueno... creo que es el momento de que me expliquéis que pasó conmigo ¿no?"-** Todos la miraron ligeramente asustados, sin saber bien como decirlo.

**-"Akane... ¿te importa esperar cinco minutos?, va a venir una persona que... sabrá explicártelo mejor que nosotros"-**Akane miró al muchacho ligeramente decepcionada, ¿Cuánto tiempo la iban a mantener en ascuas?

**-"¿De quién se trata?"**

**-"Pues...es una anciana proveniente de china, aunque me cueste reconocerlo es muy sabia, fue la que nos explicó a los demás que fue lo que te había pasado exactamente, y nos dio la clave para poder recuperarte"**

**-"Está bien, puedo esperar..."**

* * *

Tras diez minutos que se le hicieron eternos a la pequeña Tendo, llamaron a la puerta principal. Kasumi fue a abrir y volvió acompañada de una viejecita no más alta que un niño de cinco años, subida a un bastón con el que se desplazaba.

**-"Vaya... veo que al final resultó, gusto verte de nuevo Akane, y sobre todo a ti yerno, yo soy Cologne"**

**-"Etto... encantada"- "_¿yerno?"-_** Bueno, no era momento de pensar en eso, Akane miró descaradamente a la anciana, ¿Cuántos años tendría esa mujer?. La señora tomó asiento a la mesa y aceptó el té que le ofreció amablemente Kasumi. Bebió un tragó y comenzó a hablar.

**-"Bueno, me han llamado para que te explique bien lo que te ha pasado"**

**-"Sí por favor, necesito saberlo"-** Akane estaba impaciente

**-"Verás, te costará aceptarlo pero... simplemente has sido absorbida por un agujero espacio-temporal"**-Akane quedó muda mirando a la anciana. Luego recorrió la mirada de los demás presentes esperando que alguno empezara a reírse con la broma.

**-"Es-Es una broma ¿no?"**

**-"No niña, esa es la explicación"-** No, no era posible, no lo creía, pero porque clase de idiota la estaban tomando, sólo había una persona que le diría la verdad.

**-"R-Ranma... ¿Es cierto?"-**El joven se sorprendió que le preguntara a él, pero no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza.

**-"Es cierto"**

**-"P-Pero... eso no es posible, ¿Estáis conscientes de lo que decís?"**

**-"¿Tan increíble te resulta?, el espacio-tiempo es un concepto muy antiguo, conocido y aceptado en todo el mundo"**

**-"Me estás diciendo que me metí en una especie de agujero negro que me tele transportó por arte de magia a otro país?"**

**-"No, no era un agujero negro, era una grieta espacio-temporal, y no te trasladó a otro país, sino a otro tiempo, un año al futuro"**

**-"¿Un año al futuro? Pero... no tiene sentido"**

**-"Akane... a mi también me costó entenderlo, pero es cierto, ¿sino como explicas que tras meternos en el mar apareciéramos aquí en Nerima"**

**-"P-Pero..."**

**-"Verás, te lo explicaré desde el principio. Hace seis meses se abrió la grieta por la que fuiste absorbida. Su objetivo era tele transportarte en términos temporales, a otro tiempo, no a otro espacio. Que aparecieras en España fue debido a que la tierra, a lo largo del año, gira sobre si misma y la vez alrededor del sol, se va desplazando. El sitio que ocupas tú ahora mismo en un año no será el mismo, puede que vuelva a ser España u otro país cualquiera, es muy difícil calcularlo. Incluso, lo más probable es que esté ocupado por el espacio mismo, por el universo, la tierra cambia de posición. Fue una suerte increíble que aparecieras en España, había un 90 por ciento de posibilidades de que no estuvieras en la tierra."-**

Hizo una pausa para que Akane asimilara la situación, la joven miraba para toda la familia, aún mantenía la esperanza de que le dijeran que era una broma... pero eso no ocurrió. Miró de nuevo a la anciana y le pidió que prosiguiera.

**-"Verás, esas grietas se pueden abrir con una especie de conjuros muy... poderosos, y se pueden controlar hasta cierto punto. Por desgracia, la persona que lo hizo no estaba cualificada, abrió la puerta sin saber a donde llevaba el otro lado. Y además, la forma en que te introdujiste en ella... hizo que provocara un trauma muy grande en tu cabeza, de ahí que no recuerdes nada, y te aseguro... que eso es lo menos que te pudo haber pasado"**

**-"P-Pero..."**-Akane meditó todo lo que le estaban diciendo. No tenía sentido, pero en el fondo... ¿Cómo se explicaba sino su aparición en España?, que no recordara nada, o la vuelta a Japón. Debía admitir que esa teoría explicaba todo-**"...Supongamos que lo creo...entonces ¿cómo es posible que hayan pasado ya tres años? Por lo menos para mi"**

**-"Si, ya me contaron ese detalle, aunque lo cierto es que ya lo sabía...la puerta que yo cree fue abierta seis meses después de la otra. Por lo tanto las circunstancias no eran las mismas, cabía la posibilidad de que no te encontráramos exactamente en el mismo punto, no en el mismo año. Lo máximo que me pude acercar fue con la diferencia de esos tres años. Pero según mis cálculos, si estabas viva, te encontrarías allí".**

**-"Vieja momia, ¿Usted sabía lo de esa diferencia y no dijo nada?"**

**-"Lo siento yerno, fue lo máximo que me pude acercar, estas grietas no son túneles ¿sabes?, no puedes esperar empezar a cavar aquí y terminar exáctamente donde quieres, da gracias de que todo funcionó" **

**-"No pasa nada... lo entiendo, tiene su lógica"****-**Akanerespondió más para si misma que para la anciana. Ranma la miró sorprendido, parecía que su prometida lo había comprendido todo, incluido ese último detalle de los tres años, era impresionante. Él en su momento necesitó de dibujos y toda clase de explicaciones para comprenderlo. Explicaciones que le decían que lo más probable era que Akane... estuviese muerta.

**-"Pero entonces... ¿Cómo conseguisteis ir por mi? Por lo que decís, era casi imposible recuperarme"**-

**-"Verás, te dimos por muerta... como comprenderás lo más seguro era que aparecieras en el vacío, y allí no habría esperanza para nadie... Pero... Alguien insistió en qué tenías que estar viva"**-Miró hacia el muchacho que estaba sentado delante suyo, Akane se dio cuenta de ello.

**-"R-Ranma..."**

**-"etto...yo..."-**El muchacho se encogió sobre su asiento.

**-"La única posibilidad para recuperarte era crear una grieta similar a la anterior, y rezar para que condujera a un lugar sobre la tierra. Me llevó seis meses analizar los datos de la primera puerta para crear una similar. Y la persona que fuera por ti también tenía que prepararse, si por suerte sobrevivía necesitaría su memoria intacta para traerte de vuelta, fue un duro entrenamiento físico y mental"**

Akane observó al muchacho que estaba a su lado, este seguía encogido en su asiento sin atreverse a mirarla. No sabía que decirle... ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera eso por ella?, sólo se le ocurrió una cosa.

**-"¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRIÓ VENIR A BUSCARME?!"**

**-"¿Na-Nani?"**

**-"¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?! ¡¡Lo más probable era que murieras!!"**

**-"¡Oe! ¡¿Así es como me lo pagas?! ¡Arriesgué mi vida por traerte de vuelta y sólo se te ocurre criticarme?!"**

**-"¡¡No se te ocurra volver a hacer nunca semejante idiotez!! ¡si me traga un agujero negro o me rapta un marciano déjame ir! ¡Dame por muerta y no vengas por mi!"**

**-"¡Se nota que no me conoces! ¡Voy a ir por ti al mismo infierno si hace falta!"**

**-"¡¡NO!! ¡RANMA DEMONIOS! ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ALGO ASÍ!"**

**-"¡¿Y A TI PORQUÉ TE IMPORTA TANTO LO QUE YO HAGA?!"**

**-"¡¡POR QUE NO PODRÍA SOPORTAR QUE TE PASASE ALGO!!"**

El silencio se podía cortar en el salón, todos estaban petrificados por los gritos, y por lo que esos dos se acababan de decir...

**-"Akane... yo..."**-El muchacho no sabía que responder. ¿Qué significaba todo lo que había dicho? ¿Akane lo recordaba?, ¿Se acordaba de él?. Pero no pudo seguir pensando cuando vio las lágrimas caer de los ojos de su prometida. Cristalinos mares corrían por sus mejillas, empapando su ropa tras caer de su rostro. Sin previo aviso la joven salió corriendo de la casa, dejándolo a todos sin habla.

**-"¿Qué fue todo eso?"**-Preguntó la mediana de los Tendo visiblemente asombrada, y era raro conseguir que algo la sorprendiera.

**-"Ranma... hijo... acaso Akane te recuerda?"-**Preguntó su madre asombrada y a la vez feliz

**-"N-No... ni siquiera sabía lo de mi maldición... ¿Cómo se iba a acordar de mi?"**

**-"Pues se notaba muy triste Ranma, estaba muy preocupada por ti**"-comentó la mayor de los Tendo.

**-"RANMAAA, ¡¡mi pequeñita se acuerda de ti!! ¡Qué feliz soy!, ¡Seguramente haya boda pronto!"**

**-"S-Señor Tendo, no es el momento para pensar en eso"**

**-"Es cierto otousan, en este momento Akane anda desorientada por una ciudad que no conoce y sin saber volver a casa**"-Esas palabras de Nabiki hicieron reaccionar a Soun

**-"RANMAAAAAA, ¡¡VE POR MI PEQUEÑITA!!"**

**-"¡H-Hai!"-**Ranma salió disparado de la casa, se calzó y emprendió la búsqueda de su prometida. –_"**Akane... ¿eso es que me recuerdas?..."**_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Y...¡Ahí tenéis la explicación!, una grieta espacio-temporal. Demasiado subrealista?, bueno, lo cierto es que es el mundo de Ranma 1/2 hay cosas más ilógicas que eso, como que la gente se transforme con el agua fría no? jeje.Además, como dice Cologne, el concepto espacio-tiempo es algo que se ha demostrado, y últimamente es objeto de muchas investigaciones. Y se ha demostrado que existen, como los agujeros de gusano. **_

_**De todos modos si os habéis quedado con las ideas muy confusas no dudéis en pedirme aclaraciones. Si os hace falta os lo explicaré con dibujos (que no os de pena, Ranma también los necesitó XD).**_

_**Como siempre esperaré ansiosa vuestros comentarios. Y vuelvo a pedir perdón por ser un capítulo un tanto... monótono, pero ya expliqué mi falta de tiempo. Espero que cuando termine mi segundo examen pueda ya dedicar más tiempo a mis dos fics.**_

_**Un besazo enorme para todos vosotros**_

_**Des**_

* * *


	6. Retomando mi antigua vida

_**Saludos queridísimos Ranma adictos. Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo. Pido de nuevo disculpas por tardar con esta actualización. Pero hace poco que terminé mis exámenes y me tomé un período de descanso. Espero que les guste!!  
**_

* * *

**6.Retomando mi antigua vida**

Ranma buscó a su prometida por toda Nerima, realmente estaba muy preocupado. Ella se encontraba en una ciudad que no conocía, o por lo menos, que no recordaba conocer.

Todo le resultaría extraño y además salió bastante alterada de la casa. Todavía retumbaban en sus oídos las palabras de la chica_**"¡¡NO!! ¡RANMA DEMONIOS! ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ALGO ASÍ!, ¡¡POR QUE NO PODRÍA SOPORTAR QUE TE PASASE ALGO!!"**_-Se había puesto como una fiera, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando le gritaba por cosas similares con la misma furia.

El joven sonrió para si mismo, añoraba sus arrebates, con que facilidad ella podía romper la calma del momento. Pero luego recordó que ese fue el motivo por el que salió corriendo, y apuró el paso. Debía encontrarla lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Akane por su parte ya había parado de correr, pero las lágrimas aún mojaban su rostro._** –"No entiendo que me ha pasado... yo no soy tan voluble ni histérica"-**_La muchacha se paró en medio de la calle y sonrió para sus adentros-_**"Vamos Akane, a quien quieres engañar...sin embargo ese Ranma... no sé como lo hace, pero consigue exaltarme"- **_A sus oídos llegó el ruido del agua correr, se fijó bien y vio que pasaba un río por allí. Aún metida en sus pensamientos se dirigió hacia el puente que lo cruzaba. Y se sentó en la hierva bajo el-_**"Ranma... me produce sentimientos muy contradictorios...le estoy inmensamente agradecida por venir a buscarme, sin embargo, cuando me enteré del riesgo que supuso para él el hacerlo...volví a sentir ese dolor en el corazón"**- _Akane se dejó caer en el pasto suspirando, pensar en Ranma hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Sabía que le ocultaban algo acerca de él. Por las pocas horas que hacía que lo conocía... ya había notado que las cosas con él eran diferentes. Cogió una piedra y la tiró al río, esperando que su mente se despejara al igual que las ondas en el agua, todo sería más fácil si sus recuerdos volvieran.

**-"¡¡TENDO AKANE!!"**

La muchacha se incorporó justo a tiempo para ver como unos brazos la envolvían por detrás. Una mano situada en su vientre y la otra...en su pecho! No supo por qué, su mente no reaccionó, pero su cuerpo por instinto se giró sobre si mismo para ver la cara de un muchacho, de cabello castaño y una expresión de inmensa felicidad en el rostro. Rostro que debió de quedar desfigurado después de que el puño de la joven se estampara con una fuerza sobre humana en él. Mandándolo literalmente a volar por los aires.

**-"¡¡QUE FELIZ SOY!! ¡¡MI DIOSA CON ALMA DE TIGRESA!! ¡¡TENDO AKANE HAS VUELTO CONMIGOOOOOO!!"**

La muchacha respiraba agitadamente, estaba... asustada... pero no por su atacante, estaba acostumbrada a los atrevimientos de los jóvenes, aunque no a tales extremos como los de ese chico. Pero lo que la asustó fue su propia fuerza, no sabía que era capaz de mandar a volar a una persona adulta. Eso la preocupó, estando enfadada podía ser muy peligrosa.

* * *

Un muchacho de ojos azules ya se estaba desesperando por no encontrar lo que buscaba. Pero al mirar al cielo vio la figura del gran "rayo azul" de la escuela Furinkan volando en una trayectoria perfecta sobre las casas.

_**-"¡Akane!"**_- Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Corrió en la dirección de la que provenía el vuelo de Kuno.

Cuando llegó al puente la vio sentada a la orilla del río, su vista perdida en el agua, triste como siempre que acudía a ese lugar. Bajó con sutileza por la pendiente para no asustarla, no sabía como reaccionaría con su presencia. Se acercó despacio, pero cuando iba a hablarle ella se le adelantó.

**-"Hola Ranma"**

**-"¿eh? ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?"**- Sorprendido de que le reconociese sin siquiera mirarlo, vio como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

**-"Bueno... ¿Quién más vendría a buscarme a parte del chico que arriesgó su vida por hacerlo antes?"**

**-"Etto...bueno, hay mucha gente aquí a la que le preocupas...cualquiera vendría a buscarte"**-El joven se sentó despacio al lado de su prometida

**-"No lo sé..."**-Dijo mirándolo por fin a la cara al notar que se había sentado a su lado-**"No sé quien vendría por mi... solo sé el que realmente vino**"-Ranma se quedó estático, y no pudo evitar enrojecerse ante la fija mirada de ella. **–"Perdón por gritarte antes, arriesgaste tu vida por mi y... te lo he pagado de esa forma"**

**-"No pasa nada"**-dijo el muchacho sonriéndole con dulzura, pero sin poder dejar el sonrojo a parte**-"Me lo sueles pagar peor"**

**-"Jeje, ¿a si?"**

**-"Si, de la misma forma que se lo has hecho a Kuno...por cierto...¿Te hizo algo?"**

**-"¿Kuno?...Ah!... no me digas...que conoces al muchacho de antes"**

**-"Si, es Kuno Tatewaki, iba a nuestro instituto y... bueno... siempre anda detrás de ti, ¿Te llegó a hacer algo?"**-Insistió preocupado, aunque le agradó ver de nuevo a Kuno por los cielos, eso significaba que su prometida no había olvidado por completo su entrenamiento, que tantos años le había llevado. Pero sobre todo le alegraba el hecho de que ese aspecto "violento" de su prometida siguiera intacto. Así la había conocido 3 años atrás, y... así la quería.

**-"No, no me hizo nada, bueno... solamente me agarró por detrás, jeje, pero le di su merecido. Espero que no sea mi ...novio, ni nada por el estilo"**-Esa era una pregunta que retumbaba en su cabeza durante bastante tiempo, ¿Alguien la estaba esperando en Nerima de ese modo? Estaba segura, que si alguien lo sabía, ese era Ranma.

**-"¡¿Kuno?! ¡¿Tu novio?! ¡¿Estás de broma verdad?! tu tienes mejor gusto que eso"-**Akane observó como el muchacho parecía furioso-**"¿Cómo has podido pensar que Kuno era tu novio?, aún sin memoria deberías de saber que nunca te juntarías con alguien como él"**

**-"¡Oye!, perdona pero no recuerdo nada de este lugar, y me aterra el pensar que he dejado a alguien importante para mi aquí, solo y sin poder recordarlo"** –Ranma la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba molesto, y era claro que ocultaba algo y... seguramente iba por el buen camino para averiguarlo.

**-"¿Y por qué te interesa tanto eso?, ¿Acaso has dejado tu a alguien en España y temes que también te esté esperando alguien aquí que lo estropee todo?"**-Preguntó desconfiado

**-"No has respondido a mi pregunta, no tengo porqué responder a la tuya"**- La joven lo miró desafiante.

**-"Sigues siendo una tozuda Akane**"-Dijo acercándose más a ella, sosteniéndole la mirada

**-"Eso demuestra que me conoces bien, hasta que no respondas a mi pregunta yo no pienso hacerlo"-** Ranma le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente suspiró resignado.

**-"Si, te conozco muy bien, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, aprende cuanto antes que yo nunca me rindo. Y no puedo decirte nada porque eres tu la que debes recordarlo. Si te contara ciertas cosas tal vez tu mente no lo aguantaría"**

**-"Ponme a prueba"-**lo retó ella

**-"Lo siento no puedo, órdenes del doctor, y ahora "señorita escandalosa", ya que no me quieres responder, debo llevarte a casa porque tu padre me matará si no vuelvo contigo ya**"-Sin darle tiempo a responder la sujetó de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia el Dojo Tendo. Esa duda le corroía el alma ¿Habría ahora otro en la vida de Akane?, El pensar que otro hombre la estaba esperando en España...lo volvía loco. Pero no era el momento para presionarla.

* * *

Kuno Tatewaki regresaba a su casa, apoyado sobre su bokken a modo de bastón, totalmente cubierto de polvo, sus caras ropas de Kendo rotas y un gran moratón en su ojo derecho. Sin embargo su boca mostraba una gran sonrisa.

**-"Mi diosa con alma de tigresa ha regresado, seguramente por mi... ¡¡oh!! ¡¡Tendo Akane!! ¡¡Te prometo que iré por ti y comenzaremos nuestra historia de amor pronto!!"-**

Saltando alegremente se alejó por las calles.

Sin embargo otro joven que también conocía los trágicos sucesos que le habían ocurrido a la joven Tendo seis meses atras pasaba por allí, escuchando todo lo que proclamaba el rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan.

**-"¿Tendo Akane?, no me digas... que el idiota de Saotome consiguió traerla de vuelta"**

* * *

Akane se resignó a ser llevada por Ranma de vuelta al Dojo, debía de reconocer que no se acordaba del camino de vuelta. Entraron en silencio a la casa, trataban de evitar un escándalo de las familias, pero fue imposible, todos estaban alerta y escucharon sus pasos al entrar.

**-"Akane-chan, nos tenías preocupados, no vuelvas a escaparte así"**

**-"Es cierto hija, todos nos hemos llevado un buen susto"**

**-"Lo lamento onee-chan, oba-sama, no sé que me pasó, procuraré controlarme"-**

**-"¡¡MI HIJA!! ¡¡NO VUELVAS A IRTE DE NUESTRO LADO!!"**

**-"Lo lamento otou-san, no quería preocuparte"**

Todos se separaran ligeramente de ella, la habían envuelto en abrazos y preguntas tan pronto pisó la casa, y ahora le daban un poco de margen, esperando a ver cual sería el siguiente movimiento.

**-"Me... gustaría irme a dormir, aun me siento un poco cansada"**

**-"Claro hija no te preocupes, puedes echarte un poco en la cama y luego bajar a cenar, en una hora estará todo listo"**

**-"Gracias oba-sama"**-Akane le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-**"ne? Akane, ¿dormirás en tu habitación o te irás a la de Ranma?**"-Preguntó Nabiki, como siempre indiscreta

**-"¿A...a...la de Ranma?"**-El muchacho enrojeció de golpe al ver la mirada de su prometida totalmente fija en él

**-"No-No les hagas caso Akane**"-Respondió por fin el chico.

**-"Verás Akane, el doctor Tompu nos aconsejó que te pusiéramos en una habitación distinta a la tuya, para que no te sobresaltaras al despertar y reconocer todo, por eso te pusimos en la de Ranma, nada más"**-La sincera sonrisa de su hermana Kasumi le demostró que decían la verdad.

**-"Entiendo...entonces ¿me decís cual es mi cuarto?"**

**-"Que te guíe Ranma, él lo conoce muy bien"**

**-"¿Qué?"**

**-"Nada nada Akane-chan"**-Nodoka agarró con sutileza el brazo de Nabiki, dispuesta a sacarla de allí y tener una pequeña charla con esa joven-**"Nabiki siempre está diciendo bromas de ese estilo, Ranma hijo, acompáñala"**-Sin más sacó a la mediana de los Tendo del recibidor.

* * *

Lejos de oídos indiscretos, en el comedor Nodoka se enfrentó a la joven castaña.

**-"Nabiki, tienes que dejar de decir esas cosas"**

-**"Oba-sama, ustedes creen que lo mejor es guardar silencio, incluido mi querido cuñadito"**-Nodoka frunció el ceño al oír ese apelativo de la boca de la joven, Akane podría escucharlo-**"Pero yo conozco a Akane, y creo que deberíamos decirle toda la verdad de una vez"**

**-"Nabiki, tu hermana ha llegado hoy, el doctor aconseja que no se le presione para recordar las cosas. Y...con respeto a lo de Ranma, es asunto suyo si quiere contarle lo de su compromiso o no, y hay que respetarlo"**

**-"Lo siento tía, pero los métodos de Ranma no han sido muy buenos durante estos tres últimos años ¿cierto?, aunque no lo creas, yo solo quiero lo mejor para esos dos"**

**-"Te creo Nabiki, sé que en el pasado fuiste una de las que más se empeñó en juntar a Akane con mi hijo, pero ahora... por desgracia las circunstancias no son las mismas"**

**-"Akane sigue queriendo a Ranma, eso no ha cambiado a pesar de lo de su memoria"**

**-"Me gustaría que fuera así hija pero..."**

**-"Pero nada tía, lo sé. Akane nunca me ha contado muchas cosas pero yo las he averiguado, y la conozco de sobra para saber que significan sus gestos. Mi hermana amaba a Ranma con todo su corazón, algo que muy pocas personas podrán llegar a decir en su vida. Y te puedo asegurar que la falta de memoria no afectará al corazón de Akane. Ya lo verás, en pocos días... todo volverá a ser como antes"**

**-"Muy bien Nabiki, tu utiliza tus métodos, pero yo utilizaré los míos. Al fin y al cabo ambas queremos lo mismo"**-Nodoka le sonrió con dulzura, y Nabiki le devolvió una sonrisa calculadora, aunque para ella significaba que aceptaba el trato.

**-"Toma esto oba-sama, es mejor que lo tengas tu**"-Nabiki le acercó un pequeño objeto a la señora.

**-"¿De donde lo sacaste?"**

**-"¿Tu que crees?, dentro de poco Ranma vendrá a pedírtelo"**

* * *

Ranma acompañó a su prometida hasta su cuarto. Se hizo a un lado para dejar que ella abriera la puerta y se preparara para lo que vería dentro.

La muchacha entendió su postura y se adelantó, parándose enfrente de la entrada cerrada de su cuarto, donde un patito de madera rezaba su nombre grabado en él. Rozó la inscripción con sus dedos, dándose fuerzas para abrir la puerta. Miró hacia el muchacho de la trenza y vio como asentía, dándole ánimos. Ya más confiada abrió de un tirón y entró adentro seguida por él.

Observó toda la estancia, de frente se encontró con un escritorio, tenía una lámpara, varios libros encima de la mesa y un pequeño espejo_**. ("Estás bonita cuando sonríes")**_

Akane se sobresaltó.

**-"¿Akane estás bien?"**-Desde atrás un preocupado Ranma se acercó a ella

**-"S-Sí... creo que.. he recordado algo"**

**-"¿Ah si?, ¿El qué?**"-La joven lo observó durante un momento

**-"Te lo diré en cuanto tu me digas si tengo algún novio aquí"-**Ranma se tapó la cara con una mano en signo de desesperación

**-"¡No puedo decirte eso!"**

**-"Entonces yo tampoco"**

Akane siguió inspeccionando la habitación. La cama estaba cubierta por una colcha amarilla y un gran almohadón sobre ella. _**("baka, Baka, BAKA"), ("¡Eres un tonto!"), (¿Por qué... por qué lo haces?"), ("¡Te odio!")**_

Akane no pudo más y se arrodilló en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza, numerosas imágenes de ella llorando desconsoladamente en esa cama invadieron su mente. Y la misma sensación de angustia de antes estaba presente en esos recuerdos

**-"¡Akane!, Oe! ¡Akane! ¿Estás bien?"**-Ranma se agachó junto a ella sujetándola con una mano por la espalda

**-"Hai... he... recordados más cosas**"-El ojiazul bajó los párpados un poco apenado

**-"Eso es bueno, alégrate**"

**-"Recuerdo muchos días en los que me pasé llorando sobre esa cama"**-Akane mantenía la vista fija sobre el mueble, esperando que con eso más recuerdos afloraran en ella.

Ranma se sentó mejor en el suelo, y pasó ambos brazos alrededor del delicado cuerpo de la joven, esperando reconfortarla con ello.

**-"Es cierto, has llorado muchas veces ahí**"-ella lo miró sorprendida

**-"¿Y tu como lo sabes? Dudo mucho que yo anduviera contando cosas como esas a todo el mundo"**

**-"Pues... algunas veces te he visto, otras te he oído a través de la puerta y otras..."**-En ese momento calló

**-"¿Y otras qué Ranma?**"-deleitándola con esa seductora sonrisa de medio lado el joven contestó

**-"Y otras que no te pienso contar hasta que tú me digas lo que quiero saber"**

**-"Ranma eres odioso"**-Pero sus ojos no demostraron eso, sino ternura, y él lo supo.

La levantó delicadamente del suelo y la colocó sobre la cama, sentándose a su lado.

**-"Solo recuerdas las cosas malas o que?**"-preguntó burlón, ella le sonrió pero no le contestó.

De repente reparó en una pequeña foto enmarcada sobre el cabezal de su cama, la tomó y observó a todos los presentes en ella.

**-"¿Son amigos míos?"**-Ranma acercó un poco la cabeza para poder ver la foto

**-"Digamos que sí, fue de una excursión que hicimos en el barco del idiota de Kuno"**

**-"¡Ah si!, aquí está él. Y aquí está Kasumi, Nabiki, otou-san, tu padre, yo y... Vaya Ranma, ¿Cuántas novias tienes tú?"-** El joven observó bien la foto y vio que el estaba fuertemente agarrado de cada brazo por Shampoo y Ukyo.

**-"¡No son mis novias!, son amigas"**

**-"A mi no me tienes porqué dar explicaciones"**

**-"Ya lo sé, pero te las doy, no tengo nada con ellas"**

**-"Está bien, solo era por saber algo más de ti"**

**-"Si quieres saber algo de mí pregunta antes de sacar tus propias conclusiones"**

**-"Oye eres un poco irritante lo sabías?"**-ambos se quedaron de nuevo mirándose, retándose con la vista.

**-"Tozuda"**-Le dijo él al ver que no se rendía y le mantenía la mirada

**-"orgulloso"**

**-"No empieces Akane, sabes que te gano"**

**-"No, no lo sé, demuéstramelo"**

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Y aquí termina el primer día de la antigua vida de Akane. Era como lo esperábais?? jejej. Como veis nuestro querido Ranma está preocupado por la vida amorosa que tuvo akane en esos 3 años, y ella preocupada con la que pudo dejar atrás. El joven sigue firme con su intención de no decirle nada acerca del compromiso, pero poco a poco los recuerdos irán fluyendo.**_

_**Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews!! y que sigáis disfrutando de mi humilde historia.**_

_**Un besazo para**_ karu-hi, ro-chan, Naoko Tendo, Vivian Alejandra, ioAkane19 _**y mi infallible**_ AkaneKagome

_**Y como no, a todos vosotros que aunque no dejéis reviews dedicáis tiempo a leer el fic.**_

_**MUCHOS ABRAZOS**_

_**Des  
**_


	7. Los videos

_**Buff, hola de nuevo. Tal vez ya ni se acuerden de mi. Soy Des, la loca esa que se inventó un fic un tanto extraño y que parecía que lo había dejado de lado, jeje. Pero no, no lo he dejado de lado, aquí estoy de nuevo, simplemente con menos tiempo que antes para escribir.**_

_**Les pido disculpas por haberos interrumpido la historia, tal vez tengáis que leer de nuevo el capítulo anterior para retomar el hilo, lo lamento mucho. Espero poder sacar más tiempo (de debajo de las piedras si hace falta) para poder seguir con mayor fluidez mis obras. Incluido "Luchando o bailando... es lo mismo" que voy a actualizar seguidamente.**_

_**Un besazo de nuevo a todos, y como siempre espero que volváis a disfrutar con mi historia.**_

* * *

_**7. Los videos**_

La habitación en penumbra comenzaba a clarearse con los primeros rayos de la mañana. Una pequeña joven se acurrucó entre las sábanas no queriendo despertar todavía del maravilloso sueño que había tenido.

Por suerte era sábado y no tenía que ir a la universidad, así que podría quedarse todavía un rato más en la cama, en el límite entre el sueño y la vigilia, cuando aún recuerdas lo soñado en la noche anterior.

Su sueño había sido muy extraño, pero le dejó una maravillosa sensación de paz. Una muchacha pelirroja, que luego resultó ser un hombre, había ido a buscarla para llevarla de nuevo junto a su familia. A través del mar llegó a un pueblo en Japón tres años al pasado donde la esperaban su padre y sus hermanas. Fue maravilloso. Pero no debía dejarse llevar por esa irreal fantasía, debía aceptar que eso era imposible, tenía que levantarse de la cama y afrontar un nuevo día.

**-"Akane, ¿tesoro estás bien?"**

Akane se incorporó de golpe en la cama, ¿Quién era?, ¿Dónde estaba?

**-"¿Q-Que?"**-Consiguió responder. La puerta se abrió y por ella pasó una muchacha de pelo castaño largo**.-"¿Kasumi?"**

**-"¿Qué tal has dormido Akane?, son más de las once y estamos todos un poco preocupados"- **Una chispa se produjo en la mente de Akane, ¡no había sido un sueño!, lo imposible había resultado cierto. Había viajado por un agujero negro de vuelta a su vida anterior, había encontrado a su familia.

**-"Onee-chan!"-**Se abalanzó sobre los brazos de su hermana**-"¡creí que todo había sido un sueño!"**-Su hermana correspondió al gesto envolviéndola en sus brazos

**-"No Akane, estás con nosotros de nuevo"-**La muchacha le sonrió feliz, estaba muy feliz**.-"¿No tienes hambre?, todos han desayunado ya, pero he guardado tu parte"**

**-"Gracias kasumi, Ya bajo ahora mismo"**

**-"De acuerdo, te espero en el comedor"**

Más relaja después de comprobar que realmente todo había sido real buscó entre las ropas de su armario algo que ponerse. Escogió un vestido rosa claro sin mangas para poder bajar a desayunar. Lo cierto es que esas ropas le parecían de muy niña, pero es que ella, con todo lo vivido en España, había adaptado sus gustos a las circunstancias y moda del lugar.

Al llegar al comedor lo encontró vacío a excepción del plato que contenía su desayuno encima de la mesa. Se sentó y empezó a comer.

**-"¡Hola Akane!"-**La peliazul tuvo que tragar con dificultad el bocado que tenía en la boca en aquel momento.

**-"¡Nabiki!, no me asustes"**

**-"Lo siento hermana, sé que aun estás un poco recelosa con todo esto, pero intento que todo vuelva a su cauce normal lo más pronto posible. ¿No quieres recuperar tu memoria?"**

**-"¡Claro que sí! Me encantaría recordarlo absolutamente todo, pero el doctor dice que puede qu..."**

**-"No digas más Akane"**-La interrumpió sin dejarla terminar**-"Tengo algunas ideas para ayudarte, y la primera está justo aquí"**-Dijo señalando una caja de cartón que traía consigo, y que estaba bastante aplastada por los bordes

-**"¿Qué es?"**

_-**"buff, pensar que no puedo cobrarla por esto..."**_**-"Son cintas de video, de cuando eras niña y otras más recientes, podemos ir viéndolas de atrás para delante, ¿Qué me dices?"**

**-"Sí, sí, sí, me encantaría"**- Exclamó entusiasmada. La mediana de los Tendo sonrió satisfecha por el éxito de su plan.

**-"Pues vamos a ello"-** Buscó entre la caja mirando los títulos de las cintas y escogió la primera-**"Esta es de tu segundo cumpleaños, como vas a ver eras una enana miedosa e insoportable"**- Akane le sonrió por ese comentario. Ciertamente parecía que Nabiki era la única que la trataba como si no hubiese perdido la memoria, sin medir sus palabras, sin contenerse de hacer comentarios o bromas que a ella podrían resultarle incómodos. Y lejos de molestarla, esa actitud era la que quería conseguir con el resto de su familia.

La pantalla del televisor mostraba a una pequeña niña de apenas dos años, feliz con soplar las escasas velas de su tarta.

**-"Si que estaba regordeta"-** comentó Akane con mucha ilusión, acababa de darse cuenta, debido a su propia mirada desde la pantalla, que había sido muy feliz en su infancia.

**-"Sí, tenías muchos mofletes, a todo el mundo le parecías un encanto"**-Nabiki también estaba contenta, notaba que su plan daba resultados, poco a poco recuperaba a su hermana.

La pequeña Akane no paraba de correr por toda la casa, volviendo loco a su padre que quería hacerla parar en algún sitio. Hasta que este se puso a llorar del estrés. De repente la cámara se empezó a mover por todos lados buscando a alguien

_-"Hija, ¿Dónde se ha metido tu hermana?"- _La voz que sonó era de una mujer, esto hizo que Akane se tensara. No se le había visto la cara ya que era la que manejaba la cámara.En pantalla salía ahora otra pequeña muchacha, un poco más mayor que la anterior y con el pelo castaño.

_-"Akane salió al jardín"-_Dijo la pequeña toda inocente

_-"Ay hija, tu hermana tiene mucha energía, coge la cámara Nabiki que voy a buscarla"-_La imagen realizó algunos movimientos debido al cambio de manos. Se pudo apreciar como una mujer salía corriendo por la puerta. Pero la cámara no se quedó quieta, y en silencio siguió a la mujer, justo para grabar una imagen muy tierna.

La pequeña Akane estaba llorando en el suelo, se había caído y su rodilla tenía pequeños rasguños.

_-"ma...ma...máaaa, me...me caí_"-Decía la pobre entre sollozos

**-"mamá..."**-pronunció en un susurro la Akane actual, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se empañaron.

_-"Ya hija, ya pasó, ¿ves? La herida ya casi no está"_

_-"Pe...pero aún duele"_

Akane se llevó una mano al pecho**-"Duele..."**-Nabiki no perdía ningún detalle de los gestos de su hermana. El video siguió un poco más hasta que se cortó.

**-"Nabiki... ¿Cómo murió mamá?"**-Nabiki sonrió con tristeza, eso era lo primero que quería que recordase, Akane tardó mucho tiempo en superar esa pérdida, y si tenía que volver a hacerlo... cuanto antes mejor.

**-"Se puso enferma cuando tu tenías tres años, estuvo muy mal durante unos meses pero... por suerte no se alargó más. Nos dolía mucho a todos verla así"-**La peliazul asintió, comprendía lo que decía**-"¿Te acordaste de ella o lo has sabido solo por el video"**

**-"No... ha sido algo raro, sabía que me faltaba algo, mi corazón... aún me dolía un poco, no sabía lo que era exactamente pero sabía que era algo de hace mucho tiempo y..."**-Entonces otra chispa cruzó su mente, la imagen de ella y su hermana abrazadas sobre su cama, llorando las dos, aunque una intentando consolar a la otra

**-"¿Y..?"**-Inquirió curiosa Nabiki

**-"Y gracias por estar conmigo en esos momentos, llorando conmigo...hermana"-**Nabiki sonrió sin decir más, feliz, esas imágenes no estaban para nada en el video, su hermana las recordó por si misma.

**-"Vamos con el siguiente video, ¿más reciente te parece?"**-Akane se secó los últimos restos de lágrimas y asintió.

**-¡¿Akane haber vuelto?!"-**Una joven china dejaba caer un cuenco lleno de ramen de sus manos sin importarle que se estrellara contra el suelo. Afortunadamente un muchacho de largos cabellos negros y gruesos anteojos lo atrapó en el aire.

**-"¡Uff lo atrapé!"**-Error, entre sus manos se encontraba la gruesa pata de una mesa, mientras el verdadero cuenco se hacía añicos en el suelo.

**-"¡Mousse dejar de hacer el idiota!"**-La muchacha de morados cabellos agarró a su compañero de la camisa-**"¿De donde sacar tu que Akane volver?"**

**-"¿Eh?, oí al idiota de Kuno gritarlo por la calle"**

**-"Pe-pero... bisabuela decir que eso ser casi imposible, ¡¿AL FINAL RANMA IR POR ELLA?!"**

**-"No me imagino quien más podría ir"**

**-"Pero... entonces bisabuela saber que airen ir ya por agujero, ¡¿Por qué no decirlo?!"**

**-"El yerno me pidió como favor que no se lo dijera a nadie"-**Cologne acababa de aparecer con su bastón

**-"Pero... Bisabuela, ¿Por qué no decírmelo?"**

**-"Un pacto entre Ranma y yo"**-La joven amazona sonrió contenta, un pacto entre su abuela y Ranma sería muy bueno para ella-**"... que esta vez... nada tiene que ver contigo"**-La sonrisa de Shampoo se desvaneció al momento-**"Deberías alegrarte, Ranma volvió sano y salvo, lo siento nietecita pero no pude hacer otra cosa"**- y vio como la pequeña figura se alejaba en la cocina tras sus últimas palabras.

**-"¡JAJAJAJA!, ¡Es verdad!, ¡me acuerdo de aquello!"**

**-"Si... nos estuvimos riendo durante días a costa suya"**

**-"Que mala fuiste con él Nabiki"**

**-"Si, y bien que te reíste tu también. Y para terminar por hoy te voy a poner uno muy reciente"**

Las dos Tendo siguieron viendo videos durante horas mientras esperaban a que la comida estuviese lista. Su padre y los Saotome estuvieron un rato con ellas, el primero recordando viejos tiempos junto a sus hijas, y los segundos disfrutando de ver de nuevo la familia completa. Al principio no aprobaron el plan de la calculadora muchacha, pero al ver lo feliz que se encontraba Akane, y lo feliz que se ponía cada vez que conseguía recordar algo de su infancia creyeron que fue muy buena idea. Luego de un rato tuvieron que marcharse al ayuntamiento, debían de arreglar unos papeles por la desaparición de Akane. En un principio todo estaba muy confuso en lo referente a lo sucedido con la pequeña de los Tendo, y su padre necesitaba hacer todo lo posible por traerla de vuelta, así que fue a poner una denuncia que ahora debía de retirar. Y de Ranma no se sabía nada desde el desayuno, aunque en realidad él estaba entrenando...

El joven Saotome llevaba ya un rato tirado en el suelo del Dojo, con los brazos estirados y los ojos cerrados. Una tímida sonrisa estaba impresa en su boca, mientras recordaba la noche anterior.

**Flash Back**

**-"Oye eres un poco irritante lo sabías?"**-ambos se quedaron de nuevo mirándose, retándose con la vista.

**-"Tozuda**"-Le dijo él al ver que no se rendía

**-"Y tú orgulloso"**

**-"No empieces Akane, sabes que te gano"**

**-"No, no lo sé, demuéstramelo"**

Sus miradas siguieron conectadas, ninguno quería apartar la vista en ese pequeño reto. De repente Ranma mostró una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, lo que desestabilizó a su prometida

**-"¿Por qué te ríes ahora?"**

**-"Porque no has cambiado para nada Akane, y... eso me hace muy feliz"** –Akane se quedó muy sorprendida

**-"¿..ah si?"**-Ranma volvió a sonreír y no contestó. Se quedó mirando su rostro, tan angelical como siempre, y en un impulso que no pudo evitar, se acercó a él y besó tiernamente su frente. Akane enrojeció por completo y se preguntaba porque demonios no lo estaba apartando de un puñetazo de ella, eso no se lo permitió nunca a ningún chico, pero a él...

**-"Descansa Akane, en poco la cena estará lista"**-Y desapareció por la puerta de la habitación.

**Fin Flash Back**

**-"Estoy como una cabra"-**pensó el joven artista marcial mientras se tapaba su enrojecido rostro con ambas manos- **"¡¿Pero cómo se me ocurrió hacer eso?!"- _"Es que... estoy tan feliz de que haya vuelto..., simplemente no pude evitarlo, kami...gracias, sigue siendo la misma de siempre, me has devuelto a Akane"_**

Unas risas interrumpieron sus pensamientos, contento de identificar entre ellas la de su prometida, de nuevo esa risa inundaba la casa. Se levantó de un salto con gran energía. Llevaba sin verla todo el día y ahora lo necesitaba. Cogió la toalla del suelo y secó su rostro mientras corría hacia el salón.

**-"¿De qué es este video Nabiki?"**

**-"Pues de hace... dos... tres años quizás, del año que Ranma llegó a esta casa"**

**-"OH, así que Ranma sale en este video"**

**-"Si... ya verás si sale"**-Pronunció en bajo para si mientras pulsaba el "play"

El video se puso en marcha y aparecieron las imágenes de lo que parecía un escenario tapado con un telón escarlata. A los segundos anunciaron la obra

_-"Y ahora los alumnos de la escuela Furinkan con su propia interpretación de... Romeo y Julieta!!"_

**-"¡Oh! Romeo y Julieta, ¿no me digas que hice esa obra?, me encanta"**-El telón se abrió y en el balcón apareció una Akane vestida con un elegante atuendo granate, sus manos entrecruzadas.

_-"Oh Romeo, Romeo, ¿Qué va a ser de nuestro hermoso amor?"_

Akane sonrió al verse interpretando a Julieta. El narrador presentó entonces a Romeo, pero apareció un pequeño viejo que se abalanzaba sobre ella, y pudo ver el pánico en sus propios ojos en el video y una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro actual. Entonces Kuno apareció para salvarla del viejo-_"No, yo soy Romeo"_- dejándolo ko de un espadazo. Pero eso tampoco le agradaba a la Akane que estaba sentada en el salón, y apreció que tampoco a la que estaba en el escenario. Pero entonces, para volver a salvarla apareció un tercer Romeo. Su pequeño Romeo particular, de larga trenza negra y cautivadores ojos azules. Y una expresión de felicidad apareció en su rostro. Hecho que Nabiki también apreció.

Dejando fuera de combate al Romeo-Kuno, Ranma se posó elegantemente sobre la barandilla del balcón.

_-"Julieta..."_

_-"Romeo... te esperaba"_

El video prosiguió con divertidas escenas de peleas y un gran enfado por parte de Akane porque Ranma le había quitado su papel de protagonista femenina, o eso pensó ella.

Pero llegó la escena final. A pesar de todo ella conservó su papel de Julieta y Ranma el de Romeo. Debían de simular un beso, pero al parecer Ranma se negaba. En el video se podía apreciar como movían sus labios conversando, tal vez ella intentaba convencerlo de que solo debía fingir. Pero no había manera.

En ese momento el actual Ranma llegó al salón con la toalla al cuello y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**-"Hola chicas ¿que veis?"**-Su vista se fijó en la pantalla y casi le da un paro cardíaco al descubrir lo que era.

Akane sujetaba las mejillas de Ranma atrayéndolo a ella y... besándolo. Ambos con los ojos cerrados entregándose un dulce beso.

El silencio inundó la sala,Nabiki con una malévola sonrisa observando a sus pequeñas "marionetas", Akane con los ojos como platos y Ranma... pálido como la cera

**-"Ranma..."-** El aludido miró con temor a su prometida- **"tu y yo...¿Nos besamos?"**

_**Continuará...**_

_**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero volverlos a enganchar con la historia y os pido, de nuevo, disculpas. **_

_**Las cosas con Akane van despacio pero seguras. No se puede esperar que recupere la memoria de hoy para mañana, sino poco a poco. Pero les adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo deseará conocer a más personas de su antigua vida.**_

_**¿Y Shampoo? ahora que sabe que ha vuelto Akane... que va a pasar?. ¿Y que fue también de Ukyo y Kodachi?**_

_**Todo en el siguiente episodio, espero que lo hayais disfrutado.**_

_**Un besazo a todos y espero como siempre vuestros gratificantes reviews. **_

_ mundoranma. iespana. es / galeria / galranmayakane/ they kissed! .jpg (Quitar los espacios para recordar viejos tiempos)**  
**_

_**Des  
**_


	8. Diario

_**Pido infinitas disculpas por esta larga ausencia. Realmente no se debió a que estubiera muy ocupada, sino simplemente a que me pasaron algunas cosillas que me dejaron sin ánimos para seguir. Pero ya se sabe, año nuevo VIDA NUEVA!! jeje, y encima mañana es mi cumpleaños así que no me pude negar a publicar hoy...**_

_**Con respecto a este capítulo. Lo he escrito de la misma forma de como empecé la historia, a modo de diario de Akane. Lo hice así porque me permitía hacer como un pequeño resumen de lo que llevamos, y además os vuelvo a meter un poco en el hilo de la historia.**_

_**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**8._Diario**_

"_Ha pasado ya una semana desde que llegué a Nerima, desde que volví a mi casa. Debería de estar feliz pero mi memoria no mejora. Me siento a gusto en esta casa, todos me quieren, o al menos eso me hacen sentir. Sin embargo a veces me siento como una impostora, como una intrusa que intenta ocupar el lugar que dejó la Akane que ellos conocieron. Este sensación se incrementa mucho con mi padre, parece que la desesperación por recuperar a su hija perdida lo hace querer a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a ocupar ese puesto. Sin embargo con Nabiki es diferente. Desde un principio lo fue, los demás me tratan como una invitada, ella no. Me ha robado muchos vestidos y me ha pedido dinero por cosas muy extrañas, y me alegra. _

_Luego está él....._

_Ranma...Llevamos un par de días sin hablarnos, en realidad soy yo la que no quiero saber nada de él...me mintió, y ni siquiera tiene la cara de admitirlo. Va detrás de mí a todos lados, intenta hacer las paces conmigo, pero no soporto los engaños, además, sé que hay algo raro con él, todos nos miran muy atentos, y hay veces que parece que me va a decir algo... pero luego calla. Ese comportamiento me desquicia, creo que desde siempre ha sido así con él. Como en aquella ocasión hace unos días, cuando Nabiki me puso esas cintas de video._

**Flash Back**

-"Hola chicas ¿que veis?"-Su vista se fijó en la pantalla y casi le da un paro cardíaco al descubrir lo que era.

Akane sujetaba las mejillas de Ranma atrayéndolo a ella y... besándolo. Ambos con los ojos cerrados entregándose un dulce beso.

-"Ranma....tu y yo...¿Nos besamos?"

El muchacho permanecía con los ojos totalmente abiertos y la boca cerrada. Su expresión era la de una persona totalmente en shock, sin embargo, su mente trabajaba a toda potencia.

_-"No..no...NO!, ¿Qué le digo?, ¿la verdad?, ¿me invento otra excusa mejor? ¿Le dejo creer que nos besamos? NO NO! ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando!?"_

-"Ranma..."

-"¡NO NO NO!"-Por fin una parte de sus pensamientos consiguió salir a través de su boca-"No fue real, estábamos actuando, era una obra, ¡solo una obra!"-

-"Pues a mi me parece bastante....real el beso, Ranma"-Nabiki lo disfrutaba, vaya si lo disfrutaba

-"Cállate Nabiki, tu lo sabes de sobra, había una cinta de por medio"

-"¿Volvemos a lo de la famosa cinta Ranma?"

-"¿Porqué no nos creen? Akane me puso una cinta en la boca"- Su vista se enfocó en su prometida buscando apoyo, hasta que se dio cuenta que ella ahora no podía ayudarle a desmentir aquello. Sino que su misión ahora era convencerla a ella también- "Akane... tu me pusiste una cinta en los labios, ese beso no fue real y.... deja de hacerle caso a Nabiki! "

-"¡Oye! Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así, sino nos besamos pues ya está, perdona si en algún momento eso te causó problema con tus novias"

-"¿Novias?"-Preguntó la Tendo mediana sonriendo complacida-"¿Ya han hablado de eso?"-dijo mostrando interés apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa.

-"No hay nada de que hablar Nabiki"-Dijo el muchacho fulminando con la mirada a su "cuñada"-"Y tu Akane, ya te aclaré que ninguna de aquellas chicas era mi novia, así que deja el tema de una vez"

-"¿Siempre eres así de irritante conmigo?"-Por una extraña razón sus ojos reclamaban derramar lágrimas, aunque todavía no entendía el porqué, todo lo que el joven de ojos azules le dijera conseguía afectarla, ya fuera por algo bueno o malo.

Ante la pregunta que su prometida le lanzó, Ranma calló de nuevo.

-"Que bien que ya estéis aquí, ¿me ayudáis a poner la mesa?"-La hermana que faltaba apareció con su imprescindible sonrisa en el salón. Cortando totalmente el momento de tensión que se había generado.

**Fin Flash Back**

_Ranma dijo claramente que no nos habíamos besado, pero... no sé... algo oculta, estoy segura. Como he dicho antes sigo sin recordar mi vida anterior, pero he recuperado algunos fragmentos, algunas sensaciones... y muchas de él, que me hacen sospechar que fue más importante en mi vida de lo que todos dicen. Y aunque me duela admitirlo, independientemente de mi pasado, ahora es una persona muy importante para mi... Temo decirme, a mi misma... que empiezo a sentir algo por él. Hace dos días con todo lo de esa Shampoo me quedó muy claro._

**Flash Back**

La familia Tendo y Saotome estaban comiendo tranquilamente cuando de pronto una pared se rompió. Akane se giró muy asustada, pensando que tal vez una bomba había estallado en la casa. Pero cuando vio a una delicada y sonriente muchachita sobre una bicicleta en el agujero de la pared su expresión se tornó peor.

-"¡Nihao Airen! Shampoo venir a hacerte visita"-La amazona se lanzó sobre los brazos del artista marcial, pero este, por primera vez, consiguió evitarla poniéndose de pie. Rápidamente la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la casa por el mismo agujero por el que entró.

-"¿Ranma hijo pero a donde vas?"- Su madre intentó detenerlo pero no la escuchó.-"Tranquila Akane-chan, solo es una amiga de mi hijo"

-"No te preocupes tía... no pasa nada"- Sin embargo a Akane le comía la curiosidad. La había identificado, era la tal Shampoo que aparecía en la foto junto a Ranma, y aunque él le había dicho que no tenía nada con ella, no estaba convencida. Así que decidió, por una vez, intentar averiguar algo de una forma poco decorosa, espiando.

Poniendo la excusa de subir a su cuarto, dio media vuelta cuando nadie la veía saliendo por la puerta trasera. Se escondió detrás del árbol del jardín y escuchó atenta.

Ranma y Shampoo parecían estar discutiendo, aunque Akane dudaba si esa chica en realidad quería discutir o lanzársele al cuello.

-"¡Ya basta Shampoo!, te dije que no pasaras por casa, Akane está mal y no conviene que vea a gente que la exalte"

-"Shampoo no hacerle nada a Akane, ella solo querer estar con Airen. Ranma ya nunca venir por restaurante"

-"Tengo que cuidar a Akane, se lo debo, además...."-Ranma calló, dudaba de si seguir hablando o no

-"Aiaaaaa, ¿Ranma seguir con eso? Shampoo ya decir que ella no tener nada que ver"

-"Perdona que desconfíe Shampoo, pero estabas allí, en el peor momento"

-"Ya explicar motivo, ¿Por qué no creerme?"

-"Porque ya has hecho cosas parecidas antes, y tu tienes los conocimientos para hacerlo, pero Kodachi no"

-_"¿Kodachi?"-_pensó Akane

-"Aiaaa, ¡ser chica loca!"-Shampoo empezaba a desesperarse-"¿Cuantas veces tener que repetirlo?, tu verla"

-"Mira Shampoo, se acabó, no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí, no quiero que veas a Akane"

-"Pero Airen, tu ser mi prometido, yo tener derecho a verte todos los días"

-"¡¿QUÉEEEE?!"- Akane gritó sin ser siquiera consciente de ello. Ranma y Shampoo giraron sorprendidos al verla allí, a dos palmos de distancia de ellos.

-"A-A-Akane.... n-no es lo que piensas"-El muchacho se aproximó intentando tomarla del brazo, pero ella rechazó el contacto.

-"¡Mentiroso!"- Fue lo único que dijo la muchacha antes de salir corriendo fuera de la residencia Tendo.

**Fin Flash Back**

_¿Cómo se atrevió? Me dijo claramente que no tenía nada con ella, y resulta que es SU PROMETIDA, ¡ni más ni menos! Eso dolió mucho, demasiado. Pero no sé si fue por el hecho de que me mintiera o porque ahora sé que él no es para mi. ¿A quién intento engañar? En todo este tiempo llegué a pensar que él y yo tuvimos algo en el pasado... Pero está claro que si está prometido con esa amazona, fuera lo que fuere desapareció antes de que yo fuera tragada por ese agujero negro. Y eso en el mejor de los casos, tal vez nunca hubo nada. ¿Y si solo era yo la que estaba enamorada de él?. Todas esas indirectas de Nabiki tendrían sentido, ella lo sabía. Y tal vez toda la familia. ¿Qué tan descarada y patética llegué a ser? Una loca enamorada que corre detrás de un hombre prometido. Tal vez por eso Ranma sea tan protector conmigo, le dijo algo a Shampoo de que me lo debía. Tal vez se siente mal por no poder corresponderme. Por eso vino por mí a España."_

_**Toc toc**_

-"Buff"- Akane suspira pasándose una mano por el flequillo, ahí estaba él otra vez, en la ventana intentando hablar con ella como lo llevaba haciendo las dos últimas noches. Cierra su diario y lo esconde de nuevo en el cajón de su armario, entre todas las ropas. El muchacho no puede verla ya que las cortinas están cerradas, está segura. Después de eso sale de su habitación y decide ir a ayudar con la cena. No quiere escuchar ninguna explicación de él, ninguna disculpa, nada. Él es propiedad de otra, y si la forma tan cariñosa y protectora en que la trata se debe únicamente por la pena que siente hacia ella, o por un cargo de culpabilidad por lo que le pasó... no la quiere. Que todo ese cariño se lo lleve su novia.

_-"No me meteré en medio"-_Diciendo esto salió del cuarto.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_**Bueno ha sido un poco corto me parece, pero tengo una buena noticia, por primera vez en mi vida.... llevo la historia adelantada, jajja. Quiere decir que ya tengo el capitulo 9 escrito. Así que ese al menos llegará puntual y no tenéis que preocuparos.**_

_**Y ahora solo me queda desearos, un poco atrasado, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!, Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que, como yo, planteeis todo lo que no os gusta de vustra vida y decidáis cambiarlo este año. Porque.... AÑO NUEVO VIDA NUEVA**_

_**besazos a todos**_

_**Des**_


	9. Tenemos que hablar

_**No tengo ni excusa ni perdón...sé que el capítulo es corto y puede que decepcione a algunos... pero era esto o no actualizar hasta la siguiente semana... Espero que en los próximos 15 días tenga la siguiente y mejor entrega. un besazo enorme a todos los que me seguís!!**_

_**Aquí os dejo la novena parte de esta paranóica y humilde historia  
**_

* * *

_**9._ Tenemos que hablar**_

Ranma estaba ya más que desesperado. Akane seguía siendo tan tozuda como siempre, y por no variar, se negaba a escucharlo. ¿Cómo iba a saber él que ella estaba escondida detrás del árbol? Escuchando todo e interpretándolo mal. ¿Por qué narices tuvo que aparecer Shampoo?

Ya van dos días desde que ella lo ignoraba completamente. Por el día era totalmente imposible acercarse a ella, así que su única estrategia se resumía a intentarlo por las noches. Pero no se dignaba a abrirle la ventana. Ya no sabía que más hacer, necesitaba explicárselo todo, pero no había manera- _**"mujer tozuda"**-_pensaba.

Llegó la mañana del tercer día. Ranma se levantó con los ánimos reforzados.

**-"De hoy no pasa Akane, me vas a escuchar quieras o no"-**murmuró para si

Bajó las escaleras con paso firme y decidido. Se encontró a su prometida en la cocina ayudando a Kasumi con el desayuno, o por lo menos intentándolo, porque al parecer su hermana no dejaba que se acercara mucho a los alimentos, seguramente pretendía evitar que Akane los contaminara.

**-"¿Akane cuando vas a perdonar a Ranma? No lo hizo con mala intención"**

**-"Kasumi... me mintió, no sé porqué lo hizo, no tenía motivos**"

El artista marcial se pegó a la pared y quedó atento a la conversación, tal vez con ello conseguiría algo que le ayudara con su reconciliación.

**-"Bueno Akane, tu nunca te has tomado muy bien ese..."compromiso" de Ranma"**-La peliazul notó el tono peculiar que usó con la palabra compromiso-**"Y él no quería decirte nada que pudiera hacerte mal por lo de tu memoria"**

**-"Ya Kasumi, pero es que no entiendo..."**

**-"Oe...Akane, me gustaría hablar contigo"-**La muchacha se giró para ver a su prometido que intentaba entablar conversación tímidamente, pero para ella el hablar no era una opción.

**-"Kasumi te hacían falta pimientos ¿verdad? Voy a la compra"**

**-"Oe Akane un momento"**-Ranma salió detrás de Akane para evitar que huyera, ya que estaba más que claro que la historia del pimiento no era más que una excusa.

El joven tuvo que interponerse entre la puerta y su prometida para evitar que saliera de la casa. Esperaba alguna respuesta o incluso insultos por su parte para que la dejase tranquila, pero lo único que logró fue que la muchacha tomara otro camino, ignorándolo completamente, al menos en apariencia.

_**-"Que pesado que es ¿Es que no se da cuenta que no quiero hablar con él?"**-_Por el pasillo fue hasta el Dojo para salir por la puerta del gimnasio.

**-"¡Akane no me ignores! ¡Tenemos que hablar!"**

**_-"Mierda, ¡y me sigue!"_**

**-"¡Akane!**-se escuchaba siguiéndole los pasos-**"¡Akane escúchame!"**

**-"¡Mierda! Pesado ¿que quieres?"**-Ya no aguantó más y tuvo que desahogarse.

**-"¿Qué qué quiero? Aclararte de una vez por todas lo de Shampoo, llevo tres días intentando decírtelo y no escuchas".**

**-"es que no quiero escucharte"**

**-"Pues lo vas a hacer quieras o no"**

**-"Tu no me mandas nada ¡¿oíste imbécil?!"-**Se giró para salir por fin del Dojo pero una mano la detuvo sujetándole el brazo-**"¡¿Pero quien te crees que eres?!"**

Ya totalmente furiosa decidió darle por fin su merecido a Ranma, Apretó su puño con fuerza, tensó su brazo y lo dirigió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el rostro del joven. Sin embargo, para su gran asombro, su puño nunca llegó a impactar.

**-"¿Pero que...?"**

**-"No creas que te vas a librar de mi así"**

**-"Tu que sabrás, me he quitado a tipos peores que tu de encima"**

Akane continuó intentando conectar un golpe en su cara, pero era inútil. Ranma se movía con una facilidad y destreza que parecía que adivinaba todos sus movimientos.

**-"Nunca podrás siquiera rozarme, ni lo intentes Akane"-**la joven respiraba con dificultad sin terminar de creérselo.

-**"_es imposible, nunca nadie ha podido esquivar mis ataques, ningún hombre y menos una mujer, ¿Cómo es posible que él...?"-_"¿Pero... cómo lo haces? "**

**-"¿El qué? ¿Esquivarte? Eso es muy fácil, eres muy lenta"**

**-"Nunca nadie antes lo ha conseguido..."**

**"Je! Eso es porque no te acuerdas de mi**"-Ranma vio como la joven se había tranquilizado, tal vez lo que necesitaba era desahogarse físicamente-**"Me lo hubieras dicho antes, te habría hecho rabiar desde un principio"**

**-"¿Cómo?**"-Akane vio como Ranma sonría más para sí mismo que para ella. Otra vez esa sensación de que él sabía algo más de lo que decía saber.

**-"¿Me dejarás explicarte ahora lo de Shampoo?....por favor"**-Agregó con la expresión más tierna que pudo esbozar para disipar así las dudas que surgían en la muchacha.

**-"Está bien, pero que quede claro que no te estoy exigiendo ninguna explicación"**

**-"Lo sé**"-La cortó-**"Pero quiero hacerlo"**

**-"Mmmm, está bien, te escucho entonces"-**La peliazul se acomodó mejor en el suelo e indicó a Ranma a que hiciera lo mismo.

**-"Bien, primero de todo tienes que entender que entre Shampoo y yo no hay nada"**

**-"Si, salvo un compromiso de matrimonio"**

**-"Déjame terminar..."**-Akane cerró la boca y se mantuvo en silencio-**"Cuando viajé a China con mi padre a la vuelta pasamos por el poblado de las amazonas, la aldea de Shampoo. Es una aldea de locos, tienen leyes cada una más ridícula que la otra"**-Hizo una pausa para comprobar que su prometida seguía la historia-**"yo me encontraba en mi forma femenina y tuve que luchar con ella par ganar un premio de comida"-**Akane hizo una mueca de incredulidad-**"¿Qué? ....Teníamos hambre"**

**-"Si perdona, sigue"-**Indicó con una traviesa sonrisa

**-"En fin, por supuesto la vencí, así que eso supone una ofensa contra su orgullo, el ser vencida por una extranjera, así que me persiguió durante meses por toda China y finalmente hasta aquí, hasta Japón"**

**-"¿Y se puede saber como demonios pasó de querer matarte a ser tu prometida?"**

**-"Pues resulta que me tuve que enfrentar de nuevo a ella en mi forma natural para defender a cierta persona"**-mirándola de reojo le insinuó claramente de quien hablaba.

**-"¿A mi?"**

**-"Si..."**-El orgullo era notorio en el rostro del artista marcial, el saberse su protector-**"y resultó que si una amazona es vencida por un hombre su ley la obliga a casarse con él. Y de ahí nació ese supuesto compromiso, es algo de ella, yo no la considero mi prometida, y como ya te expliqué una vez, la razón por la que sigo teniendo un mínimo de paciencia con ella es porque....bueno, porque por mi culpa ella volvió a China a entrenar y calló en una poza de Jusenkyo..."**-La joven la miraba asombrada-**"esto solo te lo he dicho a ti, me siento responsable de eso, ¡pero no es mi prometida!"**

**-"Está bien...te creo...pero a partir de ahora...por favor, necesito que seas sincero conmigo Ranma. Sé que me ocultas cosas"**

**-"Algunas tengo que hacerlo por tu propia salud, pero necesito que sepas que puedes confiar en mi"-**

**-"Necesito preguntarte algunas cosas sobre mi vida, esta vez es en serio, es importante"**

**-"Está bien..."**-tras meditarlo no le quedó más remedio que aceptar

-**"Bien"**- tras esto se levantó

**-"¿A dónde vas ahora?"**

**-"A por los pimientos, no era una excusa para escaparme ti ¿sabes?...bueno no del todo ¿me acompañas?"**-Sonriendo inmensamente agradecido aceptó sin dudarlo

**-"Por supuesto"**

* * *

_**"Toc toc"**_

**-"Adelante, la puerta está abierta"**

**-"Buenos días doctor Tompu"**

**-"Señora Saotome... que alegría verla, ¿a que debo el honor de esta visita?¿Se encuentra mal?"**

**-"No doctor, estoy perfectamente, he venido a hablar de Akane"**

**-"¿Le ha pasado algo?¿Ha empeorado?"**

**-"No no, tranquilo todo está bien, pero me gustaría hablar con usted"**

**-"Claro, siéntese, prepararé un poco de té"**

Tras unos escasos cinco minutos en silencio, el médico volvió de la cocina con dos tazas humeantes de té. Depositó la bandeja en la mesa y ambos se sentaron en los sofás de la entrada para poder disfrutar de la deliciosa infusión.

**-"Pues usted me dirá..."**

**-"Verá doctor..."**-Nodoka tomó un sorbo de té mientras pensaba la mejor manera de abordar el tema-**"Akane no ha experimentado ninguna mejoría notoria, en una ocasión le pusimos varios videos caseros y ha recordado algunas cosas aunque...a mi juicio yo creo que las ha intuido, más que recordarlas, como la muerte de su madre"**

**-"Ya veo...verá señora, como sabrá el caso de Akane es algo totalmente anómalo, no es una pérdida de memoria normal, usted ya me entiende, con todo ese trauma del agujero espacio-temporal..."**

**-"Sí lo comprendo, y sé que debemos tener paciencia pero..."-**Tomó una pausa, no sabía como continuar o si debía hacerlo**-"...esto está matando a mi hijo"**-El doctor la miró con asombro tras esa afirmación-"**No lo reconocerá ante nadie, pero la idea de que su Akane no vuelva....sé que sigue siendo ella pero... como comprenderá su relación con Ranma ahora no es la misma. Y aun por encima mi hijo se culpa de todo"**

**-"Todos sabemos como es Ranma... se siente responsable de todo lo que le pase a Akane"**

**-"Por eso necesito hacer algo, no sé, ¿no habría algún medio para que Akane recuperara la memoria? O al menos que pudiese favorecer a ello"**

**-"Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que llegó, y por lo que sé Ranma se niega a que salga de casa o vea a sus amigas ¿cierto?"**

**-"Sabe que si se encuentra a alguien conocido se enterará de su compromiso, y Ranma no lo quiere"**

**-"El problema aquí es que ese compromiso es el centro de todo, comprendo que Ranma quiera ocultarlo pero...para ocultar ese hecho hay que ocultar más parte de la vida de Akane..."**

**-"¿Quiere decir que deberíamos de decirle a Akane la verdad?"**

**-"Quiero decir que ahora mismo Akane está en una burbuja, solo conoce su casa y su familia, Ranma debería de llevarla por todos los sitios conocidos por ella, estoy seguro que eso avivaría su memoria. Y también reencontrarse con sus amigos y gente conocida fuera de la familia, incluso sus...enemigas"**

**-"De acuerdo, hablaré con mi hijo, muchísimas gracias por todo doctor Tompu"**

**-"Ha sido un placer señora"-**Ambos se pusieron de pie y estrecharon sus manos-**"En unos días me pasaré por el Dojo para examinar a Akane"**

**-"Nos alegraría mucho, gracias de nuevo doctor"-**Y así salió por la puerta con nuevas energías y dispuesta a hablar con su hijo-_"**Ya verás Ranma... pronto tendrás a tu prometida de vuelta"**_

* * *

Mientras dos jóvenes volvían al Dojo cargados con una pequeña bolsa de pimientos.

**-"Bueno, entonces ¿vienes a mi habitación hoy a la noche?"**

**-"¿Cómo?"-**Ranma se paró en medio de la calle mirándola sorprendido

**-"Si, para hablar...dijiste que responderías a mis preguntas, pero no quiero que el resto de la familia se entere"**

**-"Ah... te referías a eso"**

**-"Pues claro....¿oye tu que pensabas?"**

**-"Nada nada, está bien, ¿te parece bien a las once, a esa hora ya estarán todos dormidos"**

**-"De acuerdo, pero no hagas ruido, la puerta chirría un poco"**

**-"¿Puerta? Tu deja la ventana abierta"**

**-"¿Ventana?¿De verdad vas a volver a intentar entrar por la ventana? te vas a matar"**-Tras una sonrisa Ranma aceleró el paso y se metió en casa cargando los pimientos-**"Este chico está loco"**-murmuró para ella misma.

* * *

Tras la cena Ranma se retiró rápido a su cuarto para no levantar sospechas, su intención era esperar a que todos se acostasen y luego salir por su ventana, como hacía en los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo no contaba con que su madre lo siguiera.

**-"Ranma hijo espera"**

**-"¿mamá?¿Qué pasa?"**

**-"Quiero hablar contigo, entra"-**Dijo indicándole su propio cuarto. Una vez acomodados sobre el suelo continuó-**"Verás, he ido a hablar con el doctor Tompu esta tarde"**

**-"¿Y?"**

**-"Hijo me duele mucho verte sufrir, aunque tu lo niegues, sé que sufres y te culpas, así que quiero ayudarte a recuperar a nuestra Akane. El doctor Tompu considera que sería bueno que Akane saliera de casa..."**

**-"Pero mamá.."**

**-"Sé que tienes miedo a que se entere de cosas. Pero si quieres recuperarla tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo. Tienes que llevarla a todos los sitios que para ella sean importantes, no sé, la escuela, el parque... Donde haya vivido muchas cosas, buenas y malas. Y todos los sitios donde pasabais el tiempo juntos"-**Ante este último comentario un fuerte sonrojo apareció en el rostro del muchacho

**-"Pero mamá, no entiendes que..."**

**-"Nada de mamá Ranma, lo vas a hacer si quieres recuperarla, y además ya es hora de que recupere a sus amigos, sus compañeros de clase, e incluso Ukyo y Rioga"**

**-"¿Ukyo? Pero ¿Estás loca?"**

**-"Sé de los sentimientos de Ukyo hacia ti Ranma, y que Akane y ella son... digamos rivales, pero eso también es bueno. No te pido que le presentes a Shampoo, aunque ya la conoció, y menos a Kodachi por...bueno, todo lo que pasó"**

**-"Kodachi pagará por ello mamá, te lo juro"**

**-"Ya lo está pagando Ranma, pero ahora la que importa es Akane, ¿Harás lo que te pido?"**-La mujer vio como su hijo meditaba la cuestión

**-"Está bien... pero... poco a poco vale. Todavía no estoy preparado para que se encuentre con Ukyo, acabo de hacer las paces con ella por lo de Shampoo, no quiero otra pelea"**

**-"Muy bien, ¿pero lo harás? ¿Tengo tu palabra?"**-Un suspiro de resignación fue la respuesta más clara

**-"Tienes mi palabra"**

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Bueno, sé que muchos queréis matarme... el capítulo vuelve a ser corto y parece que lo he cortado en la mejor parte. Pero no os preocupéis. Palabra que el próximo será más largo, e intentaré hacerlo muy emocionante! Akane y Ranma tendrán una laaaaaaaarga charla durante toda la noche, y ambos se enterarán de varias cosas.**_

_**Os pido de nuevo mil disculpas por la notable decadencia de los últimos capítulos, pero la mejor manera que se me ocurre de disculparme es compensándoos con los siguientes y mejores capítulos.**_

_**Un besazo y muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo**_

**_Des_  
**


	10. Volvemos al principio cuñadito

_**Bueno.... Aquí estoy de nuevo... sé que he tardado igualmente, pero menos que la otra vez no?. Y cuento con que cada vez tarde menos ya voy quedando más libre de mis exámenes. Porque si os sirve para tenerme un poquito menos de odio he tenido que escribir entre examen y examen, e incluso en clase me he dedicado a organizar este fic. Porque en referente a fechas es muy complicado, y tengo que conseguir que todas cuadren...**_

_**Pero sin aburriros os dejo para que lo leais, y espero que lo disfrutéis.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**_10._ Volvemos al principio ¿Cuñadito?_  
**

**-"A...Akane ya estoy aquí"**-Un par de ojos azul zafiro asomaban a la oscuridad del cuarto de la pequeña Tendo. Todo estaba en silencio y no podía vislumbrar ninguna figura, sin permitirle saber si ella estaba despierta o dormida-**"¿E..Estas dormida?"**

Ante la ausencia de respuesta el joven se introdujo con cuidado desde la ventana, lo cierto es que se le había hecho tarde, y tal vez ella se había dormido sin esperarlo. Se acercó a la cama y allí si pudo verla, no tan nítidamente como hubiera querido, pero allí estaba, hermosa como siempre que la había visto al dormir. Recordó como recién de conocerla, se colaba a veces en su cuarto solo para poder ver lo que ahora tenía delante, pero al igual que en aquellos momentos estaba más lejos de Akane de lo que parecía a simple vista.

**-"Akane...**"-susurró para sus adentros mientras se arrodillaba al lateral de la cama y le colocaba uno de sus mechones azulados detrás de la oreja, para evitar que tapara su rostro.

No sabía si debía despertarla, el joven tenía claro que ella quería escuchar toda su historia, y que si era para eso no le importaría que la despertase, pero le parecía tan cruel arrancarla del mundo de los sueños... en el que parecía que estaba tan a gusto por su expresión serena, y su suave risa en los labios...

**-"¿Con qué estás soñando eh? Akane?"**-Preguntó con dulzura cerca de su rostro, claramente sin esperar una respuesta. Pero aún con ausencia de palabras si tuvo una respuesta. Akane suspiró en sueños al oír esas palabras, provocando que su aliento chocara contra los labios de Ranma, y logrando que este tuviera que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para contenerse a si mismo.

**-"Ch-Chikuso!"**-murmuró otra vez para sí mismo-**"No me tientes así Akane"**

**-"Ranma......"**

**-"EH?"-**El ojiazul se alejó nerviosamente por el suelo, pegando su espalda a la pared opuesta

**-"Ranma....?"-**volvió a murmurar la muchacha desde la cama. Ranma notó a pesar de la oscuridad que había movimiento en la cama-**"¿Eres tu?"**

**-"Si-si.... soy yo Akane"**- De repente se hizo la luz. Akane encendió la lamparita del cabecero de la cama, sumiendo la habitación en una agradable y suave penumbra.

**-"Vaya, por fin has llegado, solo has tardado...una hora!"**-dijo mirando asombrada al reloj del escritorio

**-"Si...perdona es que...mi madre me entretuvo, y pensé que te enfadarías si al final no aparecía por aquí"**-dijo incorporándose un poco, después de que se le pasara el susto inicial.

**-"Está bien, más vale tarde que nunca"**

**-"Si prefieres podemos dejarlo para mañana"**

**-"No no!"**-se apresuró a añadir-**"Quiero hablar de una vez, tengo dudas que me están matando y no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad"**

**-"Está bien.."-**Ranma se levantó y cogió la silla del escritorio para sentarse en ella al revés, y apoyar sus brazos en el respaldo.-**"Pues venga, empieza, primera pregunta"**-Exclamó sonriente dándole pie a Akane a que comenzara. Era consciente de que no lo iba a dejar salir de allí hasta que no le formulara todas sus preguntas e inquietudes. Pero él también tenia claro hasta donde le iba a contar, y hasta donde no.

**-"Está bien"-**Sonrió ella de vuelta al ver la colaboración del muchacho, se sentó más a gusto en la cama mirándolo de frente y tapándose sus piernas con los cobertores-**"Empezaré con lo sencillo, veamos.... ¿qué hacía yo antes de desaparecer?**

**-¿Qué qué hacías?-**Exclamó el muchacho sin comprender

**-"Sí, me refiero a si estudiaba, trabajaba o... es que no sé si quiera cuantos años tengo realmente"**

**-"Ah!, bueno, tienes 19 años, los cumpliste el 6 de Junio. Y bueno... justo en el momento que desapareciste no hacías nada"**-Akane lo miró sin comprender, ¿Acaso era una ocupa que no hacía nada con su vida?-**"Verás"**-Se explicó Ranma antes de que lo malinterpretara-**"Terminamos la preparatoria a finales de Junio, en verano nos íbamos a inscribir en la universidad, pero... bueno, pasó todo lo tuyo"**

**-"Y... ¿Tu sabes que carrera iba a escoger?"**

**-"Educación física"**-Dijo sin dudar

**-"Vaya, no me extraña, en España estuve muy tentada de escoger eso, pero...allí no hay mucho trabajo en ese campo"**

**-"Oe...¿entonces en España estudiabas?"**

**-"Claro, era una de las condiciones para que el gobierno me pasara la pensión, tenía que estar estudiando"**

**-"Y si no escogiste educación física ¿qué fue?"**-Preguntó con curiosidad

**-"Fisioterapia"**

**-"¿Fisioterapia? ¿Y eso que es?"**

**-"¿Cómo qué?¿No sabes lo que es?"**

**-"No, aquí no hay de eso que yo sepa"**

**-"Ah, pues a ver, es de la rama de la sanidad, se especializa en tratar lesiones, rehabilitación, tiene mucho conocimiento de las articulaciones y de los músculos del cuerpo..."**

**-"Bueno sigue pegando contigo, con tu forma de ser"-**Ranma la sonrió con dulzura, y ella sin saber muy bien porqué se sonrojó

**-"B...bueno, tengo más preguntas"**

**-"Adelante"**-La animó el chico mientras se recostaba más sobre el respaldo de la silla

**-"¿Soy antisocial?"**

**-"¿Perdona?**"-Preguntó arqueando una ceja

**-"Es que...verás, llevo aquí más de una semana y a la única persona ajena a la familia que se ha interesado por mi es el doctor Tompu, ¿Es que no tengo amigos?"**- Ranma se congeló ante esa pregunta.

_-**"Bien aquí vamos"**-_pensó para sus adentros, poco a poco iría levantando el telón de la vida de Akane, tal y como se lo había prometido a su madre.-**"Verás es que...buff, claro que tienes amigos Akane, eres muy popular en el instituto"**

**-"¿Entonces? ¿Por qué nadie ha venido a verme?"**

**-"Es que... bueno yo....les... les prohibí que vinieran a verte"**

**-"¡¿Quéeeeee?!"**

**-"A-Akane entiéndelo, acababas de llegar y todos querían venir, te hubieran sobrecargado de información. El doctor Tompu te aconsejó descanso y eso habría sido un caos, p-por eso les pedí a todos que esperaran un poco, que cuando te recuperaras yo mismo te llevaría con ellos"**

Akane frunció el ceño mientras bufaba, no sabía si golpearlo, matarlo o estarle agradecida por la preocupación que mostraba por ella.

**-"¿Me perdonas?"**-preguntó tímidamente bajando la cabeza

**-"Ay Ranma... ¿por qué eres tan sobre protector conmigo?"**

**-"¿Qué por qué lo soy? Pues... porque me importas Akane"**-Akane se conmovió con ese gesto. Era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras dirigidas a ella. Ni siquiera Sara y Lucía, sus mejores amigas en España, le habían dicho algo similar. Era cierto que eran buenas amigas, se preocupaban por ella y tenían algún detalle desinteresado como muestra de cariño. Pero nunca, nadie, mostró semejante interés por ella, por no decir la preocupación y todo el riesgo que corrió ese chico sólo para traerla de vuelta. Eso le hacía sospechar que realmente había algo entre ellos.

**-"¿Te importo?"**-Preguntó intentando llegar a la verdad

**-"P-Pues claro"**-contestó nervioso

**-"¿Por qué?"**

**-"¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres?"**

**-"Pues qué por qué te importo"**

**-"P-P-Pues p-porq-que.......... Oye, eso no e-entra dentro de las preguntas"**

**-"Claro que sí, dijiste que responderías a todo"**

**-"Pero a todo no, es decir....A-Akane de verdad... me importas...mucho, déjalo así. Que más te darán los motivos"**

**-"Cuando hablaste con Shampoo en aquella ocasión... tú le dijiste que me estabas cuidando porque me lo debías"**

**-"¿Yo?, estoy seguro de que no dije eso"**

**-"¡Claro que si! Lo oí perfectamente. ¿Y quien es Kodachi?"**

**-"¿Qué?"**

**-"Decíais algo sobre ella, ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?"**

**-"Akane nos estamos desviando, accedí a esto porque quiero que recuperes tu memoria, pero todo esto no va a hacer más que perjudicarte si seguimos por este camino, es muy pronto para hablar de ciertas cosas"**

**-"Es decir, ¿que tengo que resignarme a conocer solo la parte de mi vida que tu me permitas Ranma?"**

**-"Pues sí, exactamente eso"**

**-"¡¿Pero como te atreves?! ¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mi!"**

**-"¡Claro que lo tengo! ¡Tengo TODOS los derechos sobre ti!"**

**-"¡¿Pero quién diablos te crees tu que eres?!"**

**-"¡Fácil! ¡Soy tu pro...¡"-**Ranma se tapó la boca con gran brusquedad, tanta que se mordió la lengua en el proceso. Pero ahora mismo ese era el menor de sus problemas

**-"¡¿Mi que?!"**

**-"Tu....."**

**-"¡¿Mi qué Ranma?!"**

**_-"¿Profesor? ¿Protector? ¿Procurador? ¿Qué diablos es un procurador? ¿Promiscuo? ¿PROMISCUO? POR DIOS ¡¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO?!!"_**

**-"¡NADA!"-**exclamó por fin

**-"¡Venga ya!"**

**-"Akane me tengo que ir"**

**-"¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Así sin más?"**

**-"Si... es tarde, mañana hablamos"**

**-"¡OH NO! ¡Ranma Saotome! Tu no sales de aquí hasta que termines esa frase"**

**-"Si olvidas el tema... mañana te llevaré a visitar a tus amigos ¿vale?"**

-**"¿Qué?"**- El semblante de Akane se relajó al instante al escuchar las palabras de Ranma, toda la discusión anterior parecía carecer de importancia en ese momento-**"¿En serio?"**-Una inmensa sonrisa empezaba a aflorar en el rostro de la joven-**"¿En serio Ranma?"**-Repitió para confirmárselo a sí misma

-**"Sí, en serio pero a cambio ahora me voy"**-Dijo mirándola serio, dejando claras sus condiciones.

**-"Vale vale, gracias Ranma ¡gracias!"**-Se acercó a él y poniéndose de puntillas lo rodeó con sus brazos. Su cabeza quedó cerca del cuello del ojiazul, y pudo sentir su aroma....

Su olor por algún motivo la llenaba de tranquilidad, de confianza, de seguridad. Apretó más su abrazo no queriendo soltarlo, se estaba tan bien... ¿Por qué Ranma conseguía hacerla sentir tan a gusto? De repente notó como los brazos de él la envolvían con desesperación, como la apretaban con fuerza contra su pecho y ella, involuntariamente, se relajó entre sus brazos, feliz.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, sin decir nada, hasta que una humedad cerca de la mejilla de Akane llamó la atención de la joven, levantó la mirada y lo vio. Llorando, él, el hombre más fuerte y cabezota que había conocido llorando desconsoladamente.

**-"¿Ranma?"**-El ojiazul la tomó por la nuca y volvió a enterrar su cabeza en su pecho, siguiendo con el abrazo

**-"Te echo de menos Akane"**-Susurró muy bajo en su oído, las lágrimas aun surcaban sus ojos y le impedían hablar del modo que él quisiera

**-"Ranma...."**-exclamó sorprendida. Despegó de nuevo su cara de su pecho y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Había tanto dolor en ellos, tanta tristeza y desesperación.

Ranma cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho eso?, él agradecía infinitamente a Dios por habérsela devuelto, que Akane estuviera de nuevo con él era un milagro. Y él va y le reclama a ella por no ser exactamente la misma, por haber perdido parte de lo que los unía...se sentía miserable, despreciable, un completo y el más grande de los idio....

Una sensación que creyó que nunca volvería a sentir apareció en sus labios. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio como Akane lo estaba besando. Había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos y le estaba regalando un beso, totalmente entregada, con los ojos cerrados y...llorando también.

Se abalanzó sobre ella no pudiendo soportarlo y empezó a responder el beso con ferocidad. Rodeó su estrecha cintura con un brazo mientras que con el otro sujetaba su nuca impidiendo que se alejara. Saboreó sus labios como nunca, asimilando de nuevo ese sabor. Su suavidad... su humedad.... Y las lágrimas de ambos entremezclándose...

* * *

Una preciosa mañana hacía su aparición en Nerima. El Dojo Tendo aún se encontraba en calma debido a la temprana hora en la que Kasumi ya estaba haciendo el desayuno.

**-"Ohaio onee-chan"**-Dijo la mediana de los Tendo entrando en la cocina con un sonoro bostezo y restregándose los ojos.

**-"Oh hola Nabiki, ¿ya has despertado?"**

**-"Si... hoy tengo clases"**

**-"Es cierto, con todo lo de Akane hemos tardado en volver a nuestra vida cotidiana"**

**-"Hai, lo cierto es que Akane me ha dado una buena excusa para faltar estos días a la universidad, por mi seguiría igual, pero tendría que desembolsar mucho dinero para comprar a los profesores y poder aprobar"**

**-"¡Nabiki!"**

**-"Jaja, era broma Kasumi"-_"Aunque me temo que para algunas materias sobornarlos sería lo único que me salvase"_**

**-"Pues enseguida preparo tu desayuno, sino llegarás tarde. ¿Todavía estás sin vestir?"**

**-"Hai, pero no te preocupes, la primera hora la tengo libre. ¿Has visto mi falda negra corta?"**

**-"¿Te refieres a la falda negra corta de Akane?"**

**-"¡Ei! Ella me la regaló"**

**-"No mientas, te aprovechaste de que no recuerda nada y le hiciste creer que era tuya"**-Nabiki sintió como si una roca de diez toneladas cayera en su cabeza

-**"Jaja, me descubriste. Vamos no creo que a Akane le importe"**

**-"Está en su armario pero no se la cojas, si la quieres pídesela"**

**-"Hai hai, voy arriba entonces"**

**-"De acuerdo"**

Nabiki subió las escaleras en silencio meditando su acción-**"_Si ahora le pido la falda tendré que explicarle que era mentira lo que le dije el otro día, discutiremos y llegaré tarde a clases. Así que por el bien de mis estudios entraré y se la cogeré sin decir palabra. Además, sería demasiado cruel despertarla tan temprano"_**

Con sutileza la mediana de los Tendo llegó al rellano y se aproximó a la habitación de su hermana. Teniendo cuidado de girar el pomo para no hacer ruido abrió la puerta asomando la cabeza en el interior. La habitación estaba en penumbras y ella parecía dormir plácidamente. –**"_Así me gusta dormilona, tu no despiertes"_**

Llegó al armario y lo abrió con cuidado, enseguida divisó la falda colgada de una percha. La cogió y se disponía a salir cuando escuchó como Akane se movía en la cama**-**_**"¡mierda! Está despertando**"_

**-"mmm Akane...."**

Nabiki se congeló al escuchar una voz masculina desde la cama de su hermana. Y al fijarse bien descubrió que el bulto entre las sábanas era demasiado grande para tratarse únicamente de Akane._-**"Dios mío... no será que..."**_

Mandando al diablo toda discreción encendió la luz del cuarto a la vez que gritaba de la sorpresa-"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh"**

**-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh"**

**-"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"**

Dos pares de voces más gritaron asustados incorporándose en la cama.

-**"¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!"**-Exclamó el ojiazul observando la habitación para intentar asimilar dónde se encontraba. Vio a Nabiki totalmente sorprendida en el marco de la puerta. Miró a su izquierda y allí estaba Akane, con la mirada fija en su hermana-**_"¡mierda!"_**

-**"¿Qué pasó con vosotros dos?"-**Exclamó la castaña señalándolos acusadoramente con el dedo.

**-"Nabiki... no es lo que parece"**-Intentó justificar la peliazul, pero el estado de nerviosismo de ambos jóvenes indicaba lo contrario

-**"No me digáis que.... ¿Vosotros dos habéis.....?"**

**-"¡NOOO!"**

**-"¡NOOO!"**

Volvieron a exclamar completamente compenetrados, se miraron debido a la casualidad pero al momento volvieron a apartar la vista sonrojados, no era momento para pararse con eso.

**-"Venga ya, ¿A quién pretendéis engañar? Voy a contárselo a toda la familia ahora mismo"**

**-"¡No! Nabiki, ni se te ocurra"-**Dijo Ranma de forma autoritaria saliendo de la cama y sujetándola por los brazos.

En ese momento la castaña pudo apreciar que Ranma estaba totalmente vestido, con su típica camisa china y sus pantalones.-_**"La verdad es que si hubiera pasado algo entre ellos dos Ranma ahora mismo estaría totalmente desnudo, al igual que Akane"**-_Luego dirigió su vista su hermana y vio que estaba con su pijama amarillo

**-"No les dirás nada a nuestros padres Nabiki, y no lo harás por el propio bien de tu hermana"**-Susurró el muchacho para que solo la castaña pudiera oírlo. Sus ojos reflejaban decisión y un toque de amenaza que a Nabiki no intimidó

-**"Vaya vaya cuñadito.... ¿Volvemos al principio?"**-Le respondió desafiantemente la muchacha, pero también hablando en susurros para evitar ser escuchada.

Akane permanecía atónita entre las sábanas, pensando que todo estaba siendo mal interpretado.

-**"N-Nabiki... de verdad no es lo que piensas... no pasó nada"**-miró suplicante a su hermana para que la creyera.

Por un momento la castaña desvió su vista de Ranma para poder fijarla en ella, sonriendo pícaramente, volvió su atención al muchacho.

**-"Sí que volvemos al principio ¿ne? No te preocupes cuñadito... yo me encargo"**

**-"Nabiki, no digas ni una palabra, solo me complicarás las cosas, además, ¡no pasó nada!"-** Exclamó lo último ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Con toda la calma del mundo la mediana de los Tendo se deshizo del agarre del ojiazul y recogió la falda que había dejado caer al suelo en algún momento, ante la mirada de los dos jóvenes que permanecían atentos a sus movimientos.

**-"Akane me llevo tu falda, me voy que tengo clases"-"Adiós cuñadito"**-Añadió por lo bajo.

Salió y cerró la puerta divertida.

**-"Hola de nuevo onee-chan"**

**-"Nabiki, has tardado. ¿Qué fueron esos gritos de antes?"-**La mayor de los Tendo estaba sirviendo el desayuno de su hermana en la mesa mientras la veía llegar vestida ya con la falda negra.

**-"Oh!, nada importante, simplemente que mi negocio se vuelve a abrir después de casi nueve meses de cierre"**

**-"¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?"**

**-"Nada, luego te enterarás, ¿les dirás a papá y a los Saotome que tendremos una reunión cuando llegue de clases?**

**-"Claro...."**

**-"Genial"- **Y así la castaña se sentó a la mesa dispuesta a tomar su desayuno y siendo consciente de que otra vez llegaría tarde a clases-**"_¿A quién le importa eso después de lo que vi?"_**

* * *

Mientras en la habitación de la pequeña de los Tendo aún se notaba un poco la incomodidad del momento. El ojiazul permanecía de pie cerca de la puerta, y Akane sentada en la cama.

**-"S-Siento que haya pasado todo esto... la culpa fue mía por pedir que te quedaras, ahora van a pensar cosas que no son"-**dijo preocupada tapándose un poco más con las sábanas.

Ranma se sintió conmovido por su comportamiento.

**-"Tranquila... si se enteran les explicaré todo"**

**-"Y... perdón por...besarte anoche, en realidad no sé porqué lo hice"**

Ranma la miró con un poco de tristeza

**-"No pasa nada... supongo que estabas feliz por lo de tus amigos"**

**-"Sí, pero no voy besando al primero que pasa por estar feliz. Además te pude crear algún problema"**

**-"¿Lo dices por lo que pueda pensar la familia?"**

**-"Sí...es que...verás Ranma.... e-esto me da mucha vergüenza pero..."**-Ranma vio como se empezó a poner totalmente roja, tanto hasta el punto que le preocupó

-"**Oye ¿estás bien?"**-dijo mientras ponía una mano en la frente de la muchacha-**"¡Ouch! Quemas"**

**-"Es que.... no es que sea de tu incumbencia pero... yo nunca he... ya sabes... con un chico... y no quiero que mi familia ahora piense que tu y yo...hemos...."- **lo miró todavía muy sonrojada pero pudo apreciar una sonrisa pícara en su rostro **-"¡OYE! ¡NO TE BURELES DE MI DEGENERADO!**"-Dijo propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

**-"¡Ei! Que no me estaba burlando de ti, ¡que bruta eres Akane! Me vas a romper la cabeza"-**La miró con una pequeña mueca de fastidio mientras se sobaba el chichón.

**-"Claro, y esa sonrisita a que viene si no"**

**-"Cosas mías, oye... y eso quiere decir también que nunca has tenido novio?"**

**-"Eso ya es extenderlo mucho. Una cosa es que nunca haya hecho nada con un chico, y otra distinta es que nunca haya estado con uno"**

**-"Pero....entonces ¿alguien te está esperando allí? ¿en España?"**

**-"¿Volvemos otra vez a lo de antes? Te dije que no te diría nada de eso hasta que tu me confesaras si tengo o no novio aquí"**

**-"Oye, ayer respondí a todas tus preguntas, ¿no crees que como recompensa merezco al menos saber esto?"**

**-"¿Y por qué te interesa tanto?"**

**-"B-Bueno... porque ayer te besé ¿no?, si tu tienes novio allá... pues creo que hice mal"**

**-"En realidad fui yo la que te besé, en el caso de que tuviera novio sería yo la que habría hecho mal"**

**-"Pero yo respondí, además no evadas la pregunta"**

**-"¿Tanto te interesa?"**

**-"Pues si... "**

**-"Está bien... supongo que te lo mereces...."**-Dijo mirándolo de reojo, pudiendo notar la creciente sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de aquel chico que tantas cosas le transmitía-**"No"**

**-"¿No?"**

**-"Noooo, no tengo. Ni nunca tuve novio ¿Satisfecho?"**

**_-"Sí, y no sabes cuanto"-"_¿Y por qué?"-**Preguntó sonriente

**-"Pues no lo sé... todos los chicos allí solamente querían una cosa de mi"**

**-"¿Qué cosa?**"-Preguntó empezándose a asustar

-**"¿Te burlas de mi? ¿Qué es lo que quieren todos los hombres?"**

**-"P-Pues..."**

**-"JAJAJAJA, antes te burlaste de mi pero yo creo que tu eres mucho más tímido que yo"**

**-"Oye eso no es cierto, solo quería asegurarme de que hablábamos de lo mismo"**

**-"Sí, seguro. En fin, que allí todos buscaban lo mismo, y a mi me preocupaba más saber que me había pasado que estar con algún idiota"**

**-"Entiendo..."-**_**"Entiendo y no sabes lo que me alegra escuchar eso"**_

**-"Además... que me daba la impresión de que..."**

**-"¿De qué...?"**

**-"Nada, mis cosas, tu ya sabes lo que querías, ¿Cuándo me contarás lo que quiero saber yo?"**

**-"Tal vez lo recuerdes tu sola pronto"**

**-"Yo creo que esa respuesta es un no"**

**-"¿Por qué crees eso?"**

**-"Vamos Ranma, llevo una semana aquí y nada. Sé que a mis amigos les prohibiste venir a verme, pero ¿También a mi novio? Y en el caso de que así fuera, si él aceptó tan feliz la idea de no verme... dice mucho en su contra"**

**-"Oye no saques conclusiones precipitadas. En fin... dentro de poco se empezarán a despertar todos, me voy a mi habitación. Por la mañana saldré pero... a la tarde estate lista"**

**-"¿Para?"**-Preguntó de forma traviesa, sabía exactamente para qué quería Ranma que estuviera preparada

**-"No juegues conmigo, lo sabes de sobra, para ver a tus amigos"**

**-"Sí, estaré lista!"-**dijo levantando los brazos con energía.

* * *

Horas más tarde en el distrito de Nerima

**-"Yuca, es para ti, un chico abajo quiere hablar contigo"**

**-"¿Un chico?"**-La muchacha bajó corriendo las escaleras de su casa para encontrarse en el rellano con quien menos se esperaba

**-"¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es por Akane? ¿Está bien? ¿Le volvió a pasar algo?.....Ehm...esto....y-y tu ¿Cómo estás?"**

Ranma vio como el semblante de la joven cambió hasta convertirse en uno de auténtico pánico. Y no la culpaba, aun recordaba como el día en que volvió Akane, él había llamado a todos los miembros del Furinkan, a Rioga, Mousse, Shampoo y Ukyo para hablar con ellos. Aquel día había entrado en cólera, les gritó y amenazó para que no se acercaran a Akane. Les explicó, a fuerza de gritos, que había perdido la memoria y que necesitaba descanso, que si alguien la veía por la calle que fingiera no conocerla, y que desde luego, nadie mencionara nada de su compromiso si no quería arrepentirse de verdad.

**-"Hola Yuca... tranquila Akane está bien"**

**-"¿Ha....recuperado la memoria?"**

**-"No...aún no... pero el doctor Tompu considera que ya es hora de que se vuelva a reencontrar con todos sus amigos y conocidos"**

**-"¿Eso quiere decir que...?"**

**-"Sí, hoy a las cinco la llevaré al parque de Nerima, espero que estéis todos allí, ¿puedes avisar al resto?"**

**-"Claro!, no hay problema"-**La muchacha estaba feliz, pronto volvería a ver a su amiga

**-"Oye Yuca..."**

**-"Dime Ranma"**

**-"Siento mucho como os traté el otro día...pero es que..."**

**-"Tranquilo... es comprensible, y si fue por la salud de Akane hiciste bien en prohibirnos verla, solo que tal vez, debiste habérnoslo dicho de forma más amable"**-Pero a pesar del reproche la joven lo miró con una sonrisa risueña, dejando claro que ya estaba todo olvidado.

**-"Gracias... bueno me tengo que ir"**

**-"Bien, a las cinco nos vemos. Sayonara Ranma-ku"**

* * *

Ranma abandonó la casa de la amiga de su prometida y miraba en dirección a una calle cercana.

**-"Bien... ¿y ahora que hago?"**-se dijo a si mismo-**"¿Cómo haré para que no aparezcan por el parque ni Shampoo ni Ukyo?, tampoco me hace gracia que vengan Kuno y Rioga, pero al menos sé que ellos no dirán nada del compromiso, no les conviene ¡Je!"**

Ranma dio media vuelta a la calle y se dirigió al U-chans-**"Lo primero es buscar al maldito cerdo, seguro que todavía está con Ukyo, dijo que no se marcharía del pueblo hasta ver a su querida "Akane-san", maldito jamón"**

Durante el camino el muchacho de la trenza se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior-**"_Akane me besó... creí que no volvería a sentir sus besos otra vez"-_**Sonrío para sus adentros ante la nostálgica imagen que apareció en su mente-**_"Aunque luego por la mañana me pidió perdón, ¡Ja! Es tan linda... pensó que me causaría problemas con la familia, si ellos se enterasen estarían tan felices que ya empezarían a hablar de boda otra vez..."-_**Torció en la siguiente calle a la izquierda para poder dirigirse al restaurante de su amiga-_"**Y resulta que acabó confesándome que nunca tuvo novio, ¡Dios! Por poco y me pongo a saltar encima de la cama de la alegría.. Tal vez debería hablarle ya de nuestro compromiso, después de todo me besó... eso quiere decir que a pesar de todo aún siente algo por mi... pero... ¡No! ¿En que ****piensas Ranma?, le chocaría demasiado la noticia, además... lo puede malinterpretar todo... sí le digo que estamos prometidos pensará que fue por nuestra decisión, y si le aclaro que fue por nuestros padres pensará que solo quiero estar con ella por el compromiso... ¡Dios! ¡Que lío! ¿Cómo podría explicarle nuestra historia? solamente nosotros dos la conocemos al completo y...son demasiadas cosas para resumir. Para mi ha significado una vida entera..."**- _Levantó la vista y vio que había llegado a la entrada del restaurante casi por inercia.

**-"¡Ranma!"**

**-"Hola Rioga"**-dijo desganado sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer y teniendo que interrumpir sus pensamientos-**"Tenemos que hablar"**

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_**Y he aquí el capítulo décimo !!! Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que esta vez no haya quejas con la extensión. Lo cierto es que iba a prolongarlo aún más, pero entonces me vería obligada a cortarlo en una parte muy interesante y alomejor me matabais ejjeje. Asique decidí dejarlo ahí.**_

_**Por si a alguien le interesa os informo que habrá un flash back en el próximo capítulo en el que explicaré que pasó exactamente después del beso. ¿Cómo fue que Ranma se quedó a dormir? ¿Y si hablaron de más cosas en ese tiempo?**_

_**Espero ansiosa sus reviews, que me hacen querer seguir escribiendo más, mejor y más pronto, jejeje **_

_**Y muchos besitos para los que, a pesar de mi falta de responsabilidad a la hora de actualizar, seguieron leyendo mi historia. Y en especial a **Naoko Tendo**, **_arctic-monk**,** ioakane19**,** AkaneKagome **y a** trekumy. **Que gastaron su tiempo en hacerme feliz con sus reviews!!**

**Un saludo y muchísimas gracias a todos  
**

_**Des**_


	11. La reunión

**Perdón es lo único que puedo decir. Por el retraso y por lo abandonado que tengo este fic. Espero compensaros con este capítulo, un poco más largo y.........¡Con sorpresa! Jajja. Al final me contáis. Besitos**_**!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**CAPITULO XI: La reunión**_

Akane se retorcía las manos mientras estas le sudaban como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse al mayor reto de su vida. Caminaba nerviosa por las calles de Nerima acompañada de un Ranma extrañamente silencioso.

**-"Oye, ¿no piensas hablar? Eso solo me pone más nerviosa"**

**-"¿Uhm?"-**El ojiazul dirigió su vista hacia ella**-"Oh sí claro, perdona, estaba pensando en mis cosas"**

**-"¿Qué cosas?"**

**-"Nada, tonterías"**

**-"Está bien"**-No tenía ánimos de discutir, estaba ansiosa por encontrarse con sus amigos, y a la vez tremendamente asustada por lo que pudiera pasar ¿Habría cambiado tanto como para que ellos ya no la aceptaran? ¿Se sentirían rechazados al ver que no podía recordarlos? Se imaginaba la tensión que iba a reinar allí cuando llegasen y su único punto de apoyo parecía estar más distraído en sus cosas que ella misma.

**-"Ei, Akane no estés nerviosa, todos están ansiosos por verte. Y en el caso de que te sientas incómoda o agobiada tu solo dímelo y nos vamos. Ellos lo entenderán ¿vale?"-** El muchacho había notado el estado de su compañera. Tal vez debía centrarse más en ella y dejar de preocuparse porque apareciese alguien indeseado en la cita. Después de todo, la conversación que tuvo por la mañana con el pedazo de jamón fue mejor de lo esperado.

_**Flash back**_

Levantó la vista y vio que había llegado a la entrada del restaurante casi por inercia.

**-"¡Ranma!"**

**-"Hola Rioga"-**dijo desganado-**"Tenemos que hablar"**

Rioga dejó la escoba apoyada a un lado de la pared y lo miró de manera seria.

**-"Le ha pasado algo a Akane?"-**Preguntó un poco temeroso pero guardando perfectamente la compostura

**-"No, ella está bien, simplemente que el doctor Tompu recomienda un cambio de planes para ayudar con lo de su memoria y te necesito a ti también"**

Rioga se sorprendió ante eso, es cierto que su rivalidad con Ranma disminuyó mucho después de lo de Jusenkyo, pero pocas veces el egocéntrico Ranma Saotome se rebajaba a pedirle ayuda. Al muchacho se le notaba bastante tenso e incómodo con la situación, así decidió que fuera lo que fuera lo que su rival quisiera tratar con él, no era muy adecuado discutirlo en la calle.

**-"¿Quieres pasar?"-**Ofreció con la mejor de sus intenciones señalando el interior del Uchan´s. Pero vio como el pelinegro no parecía muy entusiasmado por la idea**.-"Ukyo no está, fue al puerto a por provisiones de marisco, tardará en volver"**

**-"Está bien"-**Ranma entró al interior viéndolo un poco diferente, pequeños detalles como algún que otro cuadro nuevo, y las mesas colocadas de diferente manera. Pero era normal que en seis meses de no pisar ese sitio algo hubiera cambiado. Miró para Rioga que se sentó a una mesa y el hizo lo propio delante de él.

**-"Bueno, cuéntame, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"**

**-"Bien"-**Decidido a acabar con eso cuanto antes**-"Akane quiere reencontrarse con todos sus amigos, y el doctor opina que eso sería excelente para su recuperación. Así que estoy organizando una especie de reunión en el parque. Irán los compañeros del Furinkan y... creo que también sería bueno que fueses tu"**

**-"¿Estás seguro?"-**Preguntó dudoso

**-"Si... también irá Kuno, quiero decir... las personas que le traigan recuerdos fuertes, ya sean buenos o malos, son las que más ayudarán. Por eso quiero que tú también estés allí si no te importa"**

**-"¡Claro que no me importa!, iré encantado Ranma, gracias por dejarme verla, te prometo que no diré nada fuera de lugar, ni nada relacionado contigo, solo quiero, y te lo digo en serio, volver a ver a una amiga"**

**-"Gracias Rioga"**

**-"No hay de que, y.... ¿Ukyo?"**

**-"¡NO!"-**Exclamó antes de dejarlo terminar**-"Aún no estoy preparado para que Akane se encuentre con ninguna de ellas. Ya vio a Shampoo por accidente y no quiero repetirlo"**

**-"Está bien, lo entiendo"**

**-"¿Crees que podrás salir sin que ella se entere?"**

**-"¡Claro! Ese no es el problema, mi complicación será..."-** miró un poco avergonzado a su rival**-"¡Ya lo sabes Ranma! Tardaré en encontrar el maldito parque!"**

Ranma sonrió juguetonamente**-"Veo que por fin reconoces tu mal eh? P-chan?"**

**-"No juegues conmigo Ranma, o me iré de la lengua con Akane-san"**

**-"Jajaja, vale, vale. Nos vemos en el parque a las cinco ¿de acuerdo?"**

**-"Allí estaré"**

Aún sonriendo el ojiazul se levantó y salió del local bastante satisfecho con los resultados de esa conversación.

_**Fin flash back**_

**-"¡Ranma!"**

**-"¡Ah! ****¿Qué pasa?"-**Exclamó sobresaltado mirando hacia la enfurruñada cara de su acompañante. Se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos.

**-"¡No me estás haciendo el menor caso! ¡Estás en las nubes!"**

**-"Perdona perdona, es que yo también estoy un poco preocupado, quiero que todo salga bien"**

**-"¿y qué pasó con eso de **_**"no estés nerviosa, todo saldrá bien. Si te sientes incómoda nos vamos y listo?"**_

_**-**_**"Sí si, y tienes razón, discúlpame**"

A Akane no le convenció en absoluto la respuesta del muchacho pero decidió continuar con su camino volviendo a centrar la vista en el suelo y sus pensamientos en el parque donde tendría la cita.

Ranma agudizó el oído y pudo escuchar en la lejanía un murmullo de voces que iba creciendo a medida que se acercaban al parque. Levantó la vista y pudo distinguir un número extremadamente exagerado de personas reunidas en corrillo dentro del recinto.

**-"Anda Akane, levanta la vista y mira lo que tienes ahí enfrente**"-Dijo el ojiazul de forma cómplice en el oído de su prometida.

La muchacha se paró al instante al ver la cantidad de personas que había allí, y como si fuera a cámara lenta, distinguió como cada una se iba dando la vuelta lentamente, hasta que todas quedaron con la vista centrada tanto en ella como en Ranma.

**-"¡¡¡¡AKANEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"**

**-"¡Ay Dios!, Ranma socorro"-**Exclamó con súplica hacia su acompañante

**-"Jajajajaja"-**El muchacho no hizo más que contestarle con una pequeña carcajada

Akane se vio envuelta por una masa de gente que no paraban de hablar y preguntarle cosas, pero que a ella le eran imposibles de descifrar debido a que hablaban todos a la vez.

Desesperada al sentirse tan abordada tomó la mano del muchacho que permanecía a su lado incondicionalmente, buscando algo de apoyo y estabilidad ante esa situación.

Ranma sonrió al ver la efusividad de todos los del Furinkan al encontrarse de nuevo con su compañera perdida, y no era para menos. También vio la cara de pánico de Akane, y le hizo gracia verla en esa situación, aunque bien pensado, él también habría temblado ante ellos.

Estaban montando un gran escándalo y presionando un poco de más a Akane, pero de todas formas se sentía contento con su decisión. Esto le ayudaría a recordar varias cosas, o por lo menos hacerle ver que es muy querida en Nerima. De repente y para su gran sorpresa, notó como una cálida mano tomaba la suya de forma desesperada. Aunque en ese momento había un gran lío de manos, pies y cuerpos entremezclados, sabía a ciencia cierta que esa delicada mano era la de ella, buscando protección con ese pequeño gesto. Afianzó aun más su agarre y dejó que los amigos de la muchacha prácticamente la arrastraran hasta uno de los bancos del parque. Después de todo, en ese momento sería imposible ir en contra de esa marea de gente. Aunque eso sí, no se separaría de ella ni un segundo.

* * *

Akane estaba feliz. Después de dos horas aun seguía en el parque con sus amigos, hablando sobre todo lo vivido juntos, y para su gran sorpresa muchísimos recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Situaciones muy concretas, conversaciones tenidas con sus compañeras bajo un árbol a la hora del recreo, las veces que golpeó a Kuno por intentar propasarse con ella. Kuno... fue muy curioso como reaccionó Ranma cuando lo vio llegar, instintivamente se situó delante de ella parándole los pies a un Kuno que se aproximaba con un Ramo de rosas rojas y gritando como un energúmeno "Te amo Akane Tendo". Tal cual lo había hecho la primera vez que se lo encontró al regresar a Nerima. Aunque al parecer, después de la patada que le dio Ranma en pleno rostro, se tranquilizó y supo controlarse. Aunque el muchacho de la trenza no le quitaba la vista de encima.

**-"Akane ¿ Y recuerdas la vez que fuimos al cine y nos echaron todos los refrescos que tenía la gente a la cabeza?"**

**-"¿En el cine?"**-Akane se puso a meditar y...¡Se acordó**!-"¡Es verdad!, fue mi culpa, estaba muy enfadada y me puse a comer palomitas como loca, haciendo ruido con todo, la gente se enfadó muchísimo"**

**-"¡Eso es!"**

**-"Vaya... chicos me estáis ayudando muchísimo, estoy recordando muchas cosas"-"**_**Aunque... de cada recuerdo que me viene a la mente algo se me olvida...¿por qué estaba enfadada ese día?"**_**-"¡Ah!, y fuimos con alguien más... una chica"**

**-"¡Sí! Esa fue Sayuri, tienes que perdonarla, llegará tarde, estaba en las afueras visitando a sus abuelos cuando Ranma nos informó de esta gran sorpresa"**-Sonrió con sinceridad mirando para el chico, este le devolvió el gesto con otra sonrisa**-"Hoy cogía un tren, y tan pronto llegue a Nerima vendrá al parque"**

**-"¡Genial Yuca! Que ganas tengo de verla de verla"**

**-"Mi adorada Akane ¿Y te acuerdas de aquella vez en que me pediste para salir?"**

**-"¡CÁLLATE KUNO!"-**La voz de todos los presentes se hizo sonar, incluidas las de Akane y Ranma

Los chicos se metieron en su propia conversación y dejaron a Akane y Yuca un poco de intimidad

**-"Y dime Akane, ¿que tal con Ranma? ¿Se porta bien contigo?"**

**-"Oye Yuca, tu eres una de mis mejores amigas, ¿Sabes si hay algo entre él y yo?-**

La muchacha palideció de golpe, le encantaría decirle la verdad, pero aun recordaba la mirada azul glacial que cierto chico les dirigió a todos aquel día para que no se fueran de la lengua.

**-"Pues... en ese campo no hablamos mucho, ¿Por qué? ¿pasó algo?"**-preguntó curiosa intentando obtener información.

**-"No no, ¡que va! No, era... era solo por preguntar"**

**-"Aham"**

Sin embargo la mente de Akane retrocedió a la noche anterior

_**Flash Back**_

Permanecieron así unos minutos, abrazados sin decir nada, hasta que una humedad cerca de la mejilla de Akane llamó la atención de la chica, levantó la mirada y lo vio. Llorando, él, el hombre más fuerte y cabezota que había conocido llorando desconsoladamente.

**-"¿Ranma?"-**El ojiazul la tomó por la nuca y volvió a enterrar su cabeza en su pecho, siguiendo con el abrazo

**-"Te echo de menos Akane"-**Susurró muy bajo en su oído, las lágrimas aun surcaban sus ojos y le impedían hablar del modo que él quisiera

**-"Ranma...."-**exclamó sorprendida. Despegó de nuevo su cara de su pecho y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Había tanto dolor en ellos, tanta tristeza y desesperación.

Ranma cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho eso?, él agradecía infinitamente a Dios por habérsela devuelto, que Akane estuviera de nuevo con él era un milagro. Y él va y le reclama a ella por no ser exactamente la misma, por haber perdido parte de lo que los unía...se sentía miserable, despreciable, un completo y el más grande de los idio....

Una sensación que creyó que nunca volvería a sentir apareció en sus labios. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio como Akane lo estaba besando. Había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos y le estaba regalando un beso, totalmente entregada, con los ojos cerrados y...llorando también.

Se abalanzó sobre ella no pudiendo soportarlo y empezó a responder el beso con ferocidad. Rodeó su estrecha cintura con un brazo mientras que con el otro sujetaba su nuca impidiendo que se alejara. Saboreó sus labios como nunca, asimilando de nuevo ese sabor. Su suavidad... su humedad.... Y las lágrimas de ambos entremezclándose.

A los pocos segundos Ranma calló en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó bruscamente. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? No era ella, no era totalmente la Akane de siempre y el se estaba aprovechando.

**-"L-Lo siento... no debí hacerlo, no quiero que pienses que soy de esas que se lanzan al primer chico que ven y..."**

**-"Calla"-**Dijo suavemente, casi en un susurro**-"Sé como eres, incluso mejor que tu misma. Es que...siento que..."**

**-"Ya... te entiendo, ha estado fuera de lugar..."**

**-"No... No es eso. No debí decirte lo de hace un rato"-**Y se dio cuenta que aún tenía las mejillas húmedas de las lágrimas derramadas. Rápidamente las secó con el dorso de la manga.

**-"Lo siento, sé que no soy la de siempre... pero"**

**-"¡Oh no! De eso nada, ni se te ocurra sentirlo. Tu has sido la víctima en esto Akane, no tienes la culpa de nada"**

**-"Sí, si ya lo sé, pero es que me siento perdida. Tengo a mi familia ahí abajo, y te aseguro que ya los quiero con todo mi corazón, pero sé que ellos aún están esperando por la verdadera Akane"**

**-"Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que recuperarás tu memoria, y si no...¡Al demonio!, tu sigues siendo Akane, con recuerdos o sin ellos. Te aseguro que dentro de unos meses, tanto como si recuperas la memoria como si no, serás la Akane de siempre. Tan tozuda e irritante como de costumbre. Aunque para que negarlo, ese aspecto tuyo lo has conservado íntegramente"-**Y le sonrió galante y divertido.

**-"Oh, te aseguro que eres odioso. Seguro que tu y yo nos llevábamos fatal"-**Dijo fingiendo estar ofendida, pero con una clara mueca de diversión.

**-"Bueno... discutimos mucho, pero eso nos gustaba... bueno al menos a mi"-**Le sonrió de nuevo, conciliador

**-"Seguro que siempre ganaba yo"-**dijo sin esperar realmente una respuesta**-"Ranma..."**

**-"Dime"**-respondió atento

**-"¿Puedo confesarte una cosa sin que te burles?"**

**-"Claro"**

**-"Contigo.... eres el único aquí que.... que me hace sentir bien. Quiero decir, tu sola presencia me relaja, contigo estoy totalmente en calma"**

**-"¿En...en serio?"**-preguntó atónito

**-"Si...y no sé porqué, aunque estoy segura que tu sí lo sabes y no me lo quieres decir"**

**-"En... realidad, es... la primera vez que me dices algo así"-**Ella le sonrió complacida ante el estado del muchacho.

**-"¿A si? Pues te aseguro que este sentimiento es desde hace mucho. Desde que antes de estar en España**"-Bajó la mirada y sonrió para sus adentros, recordando**-"¿Sabes que en España soñaba contigo?"**

**-"¡¿Qué?!"-**exclamó atónito**-"P-Pero... ¿tu me recordabas?"**

**-"No... no exactamente, pero sí que recordaba tus ojos... y la sensación de paz que siento al estar a tu lado. La volví a sentir cuando te encontré en el agua como mujer, la sentí más fuerte cuando abriste los ojos y me abrazaste gritando mi nombre en mi piso... y ahora la noto cada segundo que paso cerca de ti..."**

Calló esperando una respuesta de él, pero Ranma parecía estar en shock, Meditando si todo lo que ella decía era cierto o no. Y de ser cierto... eso significaría mucho para él, en varios sentidos.

La muchacha se acercó de nuevo a él y lo abrazó, necesitaba sentir esa calma de nuevo. Y Ranma, notando el contacto la envolvió dulcemente en sus brazos, queriendo transmitirle seguridad, y transmitirse a sí mismo esa paz.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó, disfrutó de ella, de su olor...de su esencia. Al rato sintió como el peso de la muchacha se cargaba completamente en su pecho.

**-"¿Akane?"-** La muchacha suspiró como respuesta, se había quedado dormida. La cargó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, con tantas emociones y viendo la hora que era lo raro era que no se hubiera desplomado antes por el sueño. Cuando la iba a dejar la muchacha suspiró susurrando su nombre sin soltarle el cuello.

**-"Quédate..."-**murmuró...

**-"Akane..."**

**-"por favor..."-**Dijo con los ojos cerrados, cayendo cada vez más en el mundo de los sueños

Ranma lo meditó un instante. No era lo correcto pero... ¡Al diablo! no podía negárselo a sí mismo. Abrió las coberturas de la cama y se introdujo dentro con ella. Y al instante la notó aferrarse a su cuerpo

**-"Gracias..."-**fue su último susurro.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Akane sacudió la cabeza intentando eliminar el sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas, ante la risita de su reencontrada amiga. _**–"Fui una tonta**_"-pensó para si. Pero dirigió la vista hacia el objeto de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que mereció la pena.

Ranma se había abstraído un momento de la conversación de todos, levantó la vista al frente y pudo distinguir a unos cuantos metros a un muchacho. Parado enfrente a ellos, con las ropas totalmente raídas y claros signos de cansancio.

_**-"Se volvió a perder"**__-_pensó el ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa malévola**-"Ei Akane"-**dijo para llamar la atención de la joven**-"Me gustaría presentarte a alguien".** La tomó de la mano y la condujo a través del resto hasta donde estaba Rioga, el cual se puso extremadamente nervioso al ver de nuevo a la muchacha después de tanto tiempo.-"**Akane, este es Rioga, es un viejo amigo de ambos"**

-"**Hola Rioga"-**Y se lanzó a sus brazos sonriente, como había hecho esa tarde con cada uno de sus compañeros (exceptuando a Kuno**)-"Muchas gracias por haber venido"**

**-"H-Hola Akane-san, perdón por llegar tarde, pero me entretuve buscando esto"-**Le entregó un paquete de galletas típicas de Osaka, pero que estaban pasadas de fecha por unos cuantos meses**-"Son de mi último viaje a Sapporo, las guardé para ti"**

Ranma se quedó sorprendido de que esta vez llegara a confundir Osaka con Sapporo_,-"__**Su mal empeora por días"**_

**-"Muchas gracias Rioga-kun"-"**_**Me acuerdo un poco de este chico...creo que siempre me trae regalos caducados como este... pero da confianza"-**_**"¿Tu viajas mucho verdad? Me da esa impresión"**

**-"Se pasa la vida viajando, aunque nunca llega al sitio que pretende y acaba en Nerima por pura casualidad"-**Exclamó Ranma divertido, pasándolo bien a costa del pobre chico perdido.

**-"¡Temee maldito! Te vas a enterar"**-Rioga le lanzó un puñetazo a Ranma que lo esquivó con suma facilidad y luego comenzó a contraatacar, pero como siempre, a modo de entrenamiento. Hacía ya mucho que ninguno de los dos tenía reproches contra el otro, pero dejar las peleas... eso nunca, era su modo de pasarlo bien.

Akane rodó los ojos**-**_**"Son unos niños, se nota que están jugando"-**_Desvió la vista de ese par de idiotas cuando se sintió observada, una muchacha la estaba mirando atentamente a unos metros. Decidió acercarse y vio como ella retrocedió un poco asustada.

**-"Hola, ¿Quién eres?"-**Preguntó con inocencia. La joven permaneció callada unos segundos, hasta que por fin sacó valor para hablar.

**-"Hola Akane, ¿Cómo estás?"**

Rioga y Ranma se detuvieron súbitamente al escuchar a Akane hablando con una chica. Ambos levantaron la vista y se sorprendieron de verla con... ¡Ukyo!"

**-"¡Pedazo de cerdo me has traicionado! ¡Se lo has dicho!"-**Dijo el ojiazul con fiereza sujetando al otro muchacho del cuello de la camisa.

**-"¡Que no! Yo no le he dicho nada, va en serio Ranma, salí del Uchan´s sin que me viera"**

El muchacho de la trenza lo soltó y se dirigió directamente hacia su prometida, poniéndose a su lado y tomándola de la mano por si tenía que tirar de ella alejándola de un ataque.

**-"¿Ukyo que haces aquí?"-**dijo de forma seria y autoritaria

**-"No te preocupes Ranma, solo ha venido a verme, es otra amiga ¿cierto?"-**dijo inocentemente la muchacha de cortos cabellos azulado

**-"Sé que no te agrada que esté aquí Ran-chan, pero necesitaba ver a Akane y saber que estaba bien"**

Rioga posó una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, y vio como este se tranquilizaba

**-"¿Cómo supiste lo del parque?"-**Preguntó aun un poco receloso

**-"Kuno... se puso a gritar a los cuatro vientos que volvería a ver a su Diosa con alma de tigresa. Luego le pregunté a Rioga sobre ello"-**Ranma miró furioso al chico cerdo, que retiró al momento la mano de su hombro y comenzó a sudar frío**-"Se puso nervioso y no contestó nada, solo salió corriendo, por lo que lo seguí. Y después de dar dos vueltas a Nerima... llegué aquí"**

**-"Bueno no les hagas caso, yo estoy contenta de que estés aquí, ¿de que nos conocemos?"**

Ukyo miró sorprendida a la muchacha, y luego a Ranma que le estaba dejando claro con esa mirada que no dijera nada en lo referente a ningún compromiso.

**-"Pues..."**

**-"¡Akane!"-**Pronunció una voz con tono cantarín cerca de ellos. La nombrada se dio la vuelta y vio a Sayuri que se aproximaba eufórica hacia ella.

**-"¡Sayuri!"-**Ambas se abrazaron y empezaron a dar pequeños saltitos. Aunque la peliazul estaba un poco limitada debido a que Ranma aún sostenía su mano.

La recién llegada notó esto y una gran sonrisa se apoderó de ella

**-"¡Ya lo sabía!"-**Exclamó totalmente fuera de sí

**-"jajja ¿ El qué?"-**preguntó curiosa

**-"¡Has recuperado la memoria!, te acuerdas de mi y está claro que también has recordado tu famoso prometido, ¿no Ranma?"**

_**.......**_

_**silencio.......**_

_**.......**_

_**tensión.......**_

_**..........**_

_**temor.......**_

_**.........**_

_**reacción.......**_

_**........**_

**-"¡¿¿¿¿¿MI QUÉE?????!"**

* * *

Corría, corría mucho. Saltaba de tejado en tejado intentando localizarla. No estaba. Había pasado por casa ya cuatro veces para comprobar que aún no había vuelto, aunque intentó no ser visto por la familia para no asustarla, pero nada, la muchacha no aparecía. La noche se echó encima. **–"¿Pero de donde demonios ha sacado esa costumbre de salir corriendo y esconderse?"**-Se preguntó a si mismo el ojiazul**.-"Que pregunta más tonta, desde siempre fue así"**-Se le vino a la mente aquella vez que Akane se fue de casa y todos, incluido Happosai salieron a buscarla. Y al final resultó que estuvo todo el tiempo sobre el tejado, viéndolos preocupados por ella, y ella, tan tranquila allí arriba escondida.

Esta vez Ranma ya se había asegurado que no se había escondido en el mismo sitio, y eso le restaba lugares. Ahora su... prometida, había descubierto todo, bueno... parte, porque aún le quedaba mucho por explicarle. ¿Y donde demonios se había metido?.

Cuando regresó a Nerima también había huido, aquella vez fue al enterarse de que él había arriesgado su vida por ir a buscarla. En aquella ocasión se escondió en el puente, pero ahora tampoco estaba ahí. Estaba claro que no quería ser encontrada.

Ya había dado tres vueltas a Nerima, volvía a tocar ir a buscarla a casa, no sabía donde más mirar. Entró por la puerta principal, ya era hora de informar a los Tendo, no le quedaba más remedio, no podía callárselo más.

**-"¡¿Hola?!"**

El muchacho no encontró respuesta a su grito, ya que el jaleo proveniente del salón debió de amortiguarlo.

Aprovechó eso para entrar despacio y observar el panorama.

**-"¡Akane!"-**Akane se sobresaltó al escuchar su llamada. Allí estaba ella, tan tranquila sentada en medio de la sala, rodeada por todos.

Ranma corrió hacia ella pasando sobre su padre y esquivando al resto de los presentes.

**-"¡¿Pero donde demonios te has metido?! ¡Llevo buscándote cinco horas!"-**Le gritó en plena cara ante el rostro perplejo de ella**.-"¡Mierda!"-**exclamó en una mezcla de furia, miedo y alivio mientras la envolvía en sus brazos de una forma protectora y desesperada**-"Akane no me vuelvas a hacer esto"**-Pronunció muy bajo en su oído, con la voz ligeramente entrecortada-"**Siento lo del compromiso, siento mucho no habértelo dicho desde un principio pero es que... era por tu bien. Mira como has reaccionado, no quería hacerte daño, además, era difícil de explicar. Akane por favor..."**

**-"Baka... calla la boca"-**

Ranma se incorporó un poco para poder verla a los ojos. ¿A qué venía esa frase tan dulce de sus labios?

**-"No...¿No estás enfadada conmigo?"**

-**"Oh vamos Ranma, tu y yo sabemos que el compromiso fue cosa de nuestros padres"-**Y entonces dirigió una mirada fulminante hacia ambos progenitores, que rápidamente desviaron la mirada haciéndose los desentendidos.

**-"¿Q-Qué?"-**No entendía, no entendía nada

-"**Ah, por cierto"-** La muchacha se separó despacio del cuerpo masculino, y lució una peculiar sonrisa en su rostro, que Ranma, reconoció al momento.

**-"Oh no"**

**-"¡Bakaaaaaaaaaaaa!"-**Y le estrelló su super mazo en la cabeza, consiguiendo enterrar todo el tronco inferior del muchacho en el suelo del salón**-"Eso por ocultarme información, por prohibirme ver a mis amigos y por entrar en mi habitación cuando me estaba cambiando ¡hentai!"**

El muchacho escuchó todos sus gritos pero tardó en asimilarlos. Salió del tatami sacudiéndose los restos de madera del pelo y mirando sorprendido hacia la muchacha, obviando el detalle de que ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente la cabeza.

**-"Ak-kane... esto.... es que acaso tu..."-**Y notó sus delicados brazos afianzándose en su cuello con fuerza, a la vez que relajaba totalmente su peso contra el suyo.

**-"Gracias por venir a buscarme Ranma, te lo debo todo a ti"**

**_Continuará...._  
**

* * *

**Solo puedo decir ¿Mi excusa por tardar tanto?.... no tengo. Simplemente el tiempo no está a mi favor. Pero o voy así, poquito a poco y de esta forma intentaré publicar más seguido. Y creo que, para compensaros, meteré una sorpresa por capítulo, y haré la historia más fluida y menos lenta, aunque...¡Qué diablos! Gritemos todos: ¡Akane recuperó la memoria! ¡bien! ¡Yujuuuu! ¡viva! ¡sugoi! ¡olé! Jajajja.**

**En el siguiente capítulo, entre otras cosas, aparecerá el momento exacto en el que Akane recuerda todo y como fue. Todo durante esas cinco horas en el que nuestro chico la estaba buscando como loco**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y aunque no me los merezca, espero sus reviews para que me ayudéis a corregir los fallos y conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Y un enorme GRACIAS a todos los que me dejáis vuestra opinión: **_Trekumy, karu-hi, Nia06, kotoko, Feuer23, Naoko tendo, ferchan, ioakane19, _**y como no, mi queridísima e infalible **_AkaneKagome _

**Muchos besazos a todos vosotros y a todos los que me leeis aun sin dejar reviews, si sigo con esto es por vosotros. De verdad! os adoro**

_**Des**_


	12. Lo recuerdo

**_No voy a pedir perdón porque nunca podré disculparme las veces necesarias para que me perdonéis. Ha sido más de un año de ausencia! injustificable! solo puedo decir que intentaré, ahora sí, acabar la historia, darle un final que espero sea de vuestro agrado. Así que sin más os dejo, POR FIN, con el capítulo número XII_**

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

Akane corría desesperada a través de calles que ya no reconocía. Se había alejado de la pequeña y única zona que conocía de Nerima. Los ojos le escocían, y no era para menos, después de todas las lágrimas derramadas, y de la sequedad y el polvo que entraron en sus cuencas debido a la carrera.

"_Mi prometido...¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijo? Si estamos prometidos es que... nosotros..." _

"**¡Fea! ¡Marimacho! ¡Nunca me casaré con una mujer como tu!"**

Insultos y frases hirientes vinieron a su mente. Imágenes de su prometido gritándola furioso.

"**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces daño?, Ranma... ¿Por qué? ¡Ranma no baka!"**

Imágenes de ella llorando en su cama destrozada, abrazándose a un cojín cualquiera para mantenerse a flote y no hundirse en la desesperación.

Akane se detuvo para caer de rodillas al suelo y abrazarse a sí misma al carecer en esta ocasión de nada más a lo que hacerlo. Las lágrimas de su reciente descubrimiento sobre el compromiso, se mezclaron con unas nuevas por los dolorosos recuerdos que ahora inundaban su mente y su juicio.

"¡No lo entiendo!"- gritó en medio de la calle –"Si estamos prometidos a que viene este dolor que siento. Por qué me parece algo malo en vez de bueno... ¿Por qué estas imágenes de él gritándome? ¿Por qué tanto dolor en estos recuerdos?. ¡Ranma no baka, explícame ahora mismo que siento por ti!"

Volvió a gritar hasta que su voz se quebró por falta de aire. Casi tirada en el suelo cogió una bocanada de aire. El salado llanto se inmiscuía en su boca a través de sus labios, debido a la abundancia y persistencia con la que lloraba.

La cabeza le iba a explotar, tanto por la presión psicológica como física que notaba en su interior. Le dolía mucho, los recuerdos se agolpaban en ella.

**"¿Quién querría casarse con una niña tonta como tu?"**

-"No..."-pronunció en susurros

**"Ni muerto pruebo esto Akane, ¿Pretendes matarme? Niña tonta"**

-"No..."

**-"Akane... ¡vete! Lo único que haces es estorbarme, ¡molestas con mi entrenamiento! ¡VETE!"**

-"¡NOOOOO!"- Apoyó los codos y puños en el suelo con violencia, totalmente derrotada.

**-"Akane... por favor, no me dejes aquí solo..."**

Levantó la mirada del suelo extrañada con ese nuevo recuerdo. La voz era la suya, pero derrotada, ¿llorando? No lo sabía, no había imágenes que acompañaran a ese recuerdo

**-"Lo siento tanto Akane, soy tan torpe con las palabras… Hubo tantas cosas que siempre quise decirte pero… nunca conseguí decir esas palabras."**

Más dolor… pero esta vez diferente. No era su corazón el que le dolía, ahora sentía en propia carne su dolor, el dolor de él.

**-"Una y otra vez intenté decirte lo qué realmente sentía por ti, pero siempre acababa mal. Siempre terminaba metiéndome contigo y haciéndote enfadar"**

La muchacha apretó el puño fuertemente contra su corazón, parecía que él se estaba despidiendo de ella, -"NO"- pensó, -"Sigo aquí, estoy viva, estoy contigo Ranma"

**-"Despierta Akane, hay algo que tengo que decirte"**

-"Estoy despierta, estoy contigo Ranma"

**-"He esperado demasiado tiempo para decírtelo, y ahora no puedo esperar más. ¿Akane? ¿Puedes oírme?"**

-"Te oigo Ranma, estoy aquí"

**-"Por favor Akane, te necesito… necesito que me escuches, ahora, Akane…necesito decirte que… ¡TE QUIERO AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

-"RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

-"Akane, Akane tranquila, tranquila estás a salvo"

Akane se incorporó muy confundida, había sido un sueño tan real… Miró a su alrededor y se encontró de frente con unos bondadosos ojos preocupados por ella.

-"¡Doctor Tompu!"

-"Si, Akane relájate, soy yo, túmbate no te levantes"

El médico la empujó suavemente por los hombros para obligarla a tumbarse de nuevo sobre la camilla de su consulta. Observó cómo la vista de Akane recorría la habitación intentando ubicarse.

-"Tranquila, estás en mi consulta, te encontré desmayada en la calle cerca de aquí"

Con un suspiro la joven se relajó dejando caer todo el peso sobre la mullida cama.

-"¿Qué me ha pasado?"

-"Lo único que yo puedo decirte es que perdiste el conocimiento, sin embargo no he encontrado ninguna contusión en la cabeza, así que no fue por ningún golpe. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

Recordar… que curioso…no sabía que era lo último que había hecho… ni porque se encontraba cerca del consultorio del joven médico, no era época de colegio para pasar por esa zona. ¿o si?...

-"No lo sé… no sé qué fue lo último que hice"

-"Tranquila no te agobies, con todo lo que ha sufrido tu memoria es normal que al principio tengas algún lapsus de este tipo"

-"¿Problemas de memoria? ¿Cuándo he tenido yo problemas de memoria?"

-"¿Disculpa? Akane estás bien?"

-"Pues… no lo sé..."

-"A ver… dime una cosa, ¿Cuánto hace que me conoces?"

-"Pero, que tontería doctor, ha sido mi médico desde pequeña"

-"Vale, y… me puedes decir algo que hayas hecho la semana pasada?

-"Pues… no… no lo sé…"

-"Dime un lugar a dónde hayas ido de viaje, lo más reciente que te acuerdes"

-"Pues… ¿Jusenkyo? Ranma se metió en otro lio y yo me vi envuelta como siempre, luego…"

-"¿Luego?"

Akane empezó a unir cabos, Jusenkyo, ella convertida en muñeca, Ranma creyéndola muerta, diciéndole que la quería, ella lo había escuchado claramente, Juró que era cierto, tanto que aceptó casarse con él, dijo que era por el Nanichuan… pero no. Ella estaba segura de él. Luego todo se complicó y…

-"Oh! No"

-"¿Qué ocurre?"

-"Mi boda"

-"¿Tu boda?, ¿Te acuerdas de eso?"

-"Si…"- Suspiró suavemente, derrotada-"Recuerdo todo el desastre que se formó… mi vestido roto, todas ellas peleando como siempre… el Dojo destrozado…"

-"Akane, la palabra "España" ¿te dice algo?"

Y recordó… todo.

-"¡Doctor! ¡M-me acuerdo! El agujero negro, mi memoria… ¡todo! ¿Me he recuperado? Pero… qué día es hoy?"

-"Relájate Akane, estamos en Abril, por lo que me cuentas, recuerdas todo hasta el año pasado"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Tranquila, es normal que todavía tengas lagunas, has recuperado de golpe toda tu vida, exceptuando el último año que has pasado en Nerima, antes de que ocurriera todo lo del agujero ese"

-"Pero… qué ha pasado en todo ese año?"

-"Nada que no puedas recuperar, tranquila, yo puedo decirte que has terminado la preparatoria con excelentes resultados, según me han comentado. Y si no me equivoco estabas a la espera de matricularte en Educación física"-

Akane meditó un rato y se acordó de la conversación tenida con Ranma la noche anterior, en su cuarto.

_**Flash Back**_

-"Está bien"-Sonrió ella de vuelta al ver la colaboración del muchacho, se sentó más a gusto en la cama mirándolo de frente y tapándose sus piernas con los cobertores-"Empezaré con lo sencillo, veamos... ¿qué hacía yo antes de desaparecer?

-¿Qué qué hacías?-Exclamó el muchacho sin comprender

-"Sí, me refiero a si estudiaba, trabajaba o... es que no sé si quiera cuantos años tengo realmente"

-"Ah!, bueno, tienes 19 años, los cumpliste el 6 de Junio. Y bueno... justo en el momento que desapareciste no hacías nada"-Akane lo miró sin comprender, ¿Acaso era una ocupa que no hacía nada con su vida?-"Verás"-Se explicó Ranma antes de que lo malinterpretara-"Terminamos la preparatoria a finales de Junio, en verano nos íbamos a inscribir en la universidad, pero... bueno, pasó todo lo tuyo"

-"Y... ¿Tu sabes que carrera iba a escoger?"

-"Educación física"-Dijo sin dudar

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-"Tengo que encontrar a Ranma"- Dijo decidida- "Debo darle las gracias por venir a por mi"

-"Lo mejor va a ser pues que vayamos a tu casa, te acompañaré, pero primero te tomarás un té para relajarte ¿De acuerdo?"

-"De acuerdo doctor"

-"¿Akane?"

-"¿Si?"

-"Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto"

La muchacha le sonrió mientras él desaparecía por la puerta, seguramente camino a la cocina a prepararle el té del que hablaba. Sin embargo, el joven médico se desvió hacia el recibidor, lo primero sería llamar a casa de los Tendo y dar algunas indicaciones.

Cuando la muchacha llegó a su casa y vio a su familia, fue cómo volver a reencontrarse con ellos, otra vez. De nuevo esos gritos de bienvenida y felicidades, no podía entender cómo en algún momento llegó a olvidarse de ellos, ellos eran su familia, su vida. Cada uno de ellos estaba grabado a fuego en su corazón, y ahí habían permanecido siempre, a pesar de que su cabeza se hubiera empeñado en olvidarlos.

Sin embargo, el que más había permanecido aferrado a su corazón había sido él, Ranma. Recordaba como en España su corazón gritaba desesperado su nombre, insistiéndole a su mente para que lo recordara

Como se levantaba llorando cada vez que soñaba con él, con sus ojos y su presencia.

Y ahora mismo no estaba presente, unido a esa celebración. No conocía su paradero exacto, pero sí lo que estaría haciendo. Buscándola.

Recordaba todo lo ocurrido en el parque y como Sayuri mencionó su famoso compromiso causándole a ella tal impacto que tuvo que salir corriendo. Así que seguramente, Ranma se encontraría ahora mismo intentando localizarla a ella. Bien, no tenía sentido salir a buscarlo a él, tarde o temprano aparecería por casa.

La familia le contó que por consejo del médico decidieron ocultar la información sobre el compromiso para más adelante, que todavía estaba en un estado… inestable, y que era aconsejable ir poco a poco. Era obvio que se habían equivocado, pues eso fue lo que provocó la chispa en su cabeza que le devolvió todos sus recuerdos.

En ese momento fue consciente de todo lo que el muchacho de la trenza, su prometido, había hecho por ella. Fue a por ella a España, la trajo de vuelta, una vez en casa no la dejó sola ni un momento, la cuidó, la consoló, obligó a todos a mantenerse a distancia porque él creía que era lo correcto, ocultó cosas pero porque creía que era lo mejor para ella... Tonto, ¿Acaso creía que ella pensaría que el compromiso era algo de su elección?, ambos sabían que el compromiso fue un arreglo de sus padres. Se lo hubiera explicado, y ella lo habría entendido.

-"¡Akane!"

Todos levantaron la vista para ver a un Ranma derrotado entrando por la puerta. Akane vio claramente la sorpresa en su rostro cuando se encontró con ella, tan tranquila ahí sentada mientras él se volvió loco buscándola.

-"¡¿Pero dónde demonios te has metido? ¡Llevo buscándote cinco horas!"-Le gritaba mientras se acercaba a ella desesperado-"¡Mierda!"-exclamó en una mezcla de furia, miedo y alivio mientras la envolvía en sus brazos de una forma protectora.

La muchacha se quedó sorprendida por la manera tan desesperada en que la estaba abrazando. Sin embargo no opuso ninguna resistencia.

-"Akane no me vuelvas a hacer esto"-Escuchó cómo la susurraba al oído, para que sólo ella lo escuchara-"Siento lo del compromiso, siento mucho no habértelo dicho desde un principio pero es que... era por tu bien. Mira cómo has reaccionado, no quería hacerte daño, además, era difícil de explicar. Akane por favor..."

-"Baka... calla la boca"-

Akane vio cómo Ranma se incorporaba un poco para poder verla. Seguramente estaba sorprendido de que no le gritara, -"Pobre"-pensó ella-"Le debo tanto y él piensa que aún por encima le voy a reñir, bueno, voy a complacerlo, en parte…"

-"No...¿No estás enfadada conmigo?"

-"Oh vamos Ranma, tu y yo sabemos que el compromiso fue cosa de nuestros padres"-Lo mejor era quitarle primero la culpa sobre ese tema. Vio como él desviaba la vista hacia su padre y su tío, ¿Buscando una explicación? O ¿Buscando a quién culpar?

-"¿Q-Qué?"-Exclamó él totalmente sorprendido. Seguramente ella tendría que ayudarle a despejar su mente.

-"Ah, por cierto"- La muchacha se separó despacio del cuerpo masculino, y sonrió con malicia, la sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando estaba a punto de darle su merecido por algo que él había hecho mal. Y al parecer, él lo sabía.

-"Oh no"

-"¡Bakaaaaaaaaaaaa!"- Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones extrayendo su viejo mazo y estampándoselo en la cabeza, aunque eso sí, sin emplear toda su fuerza. Lo necesitaba consciente para lo que venía después. -"Eso por ocultarme información, por prohibirme ver a mis amigos y por entrar en mi habitación cuando me estaba cambiando ¡hentai!"

Ranma había quedado incrustado en el suelo, y parecía que al final el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, pues en vez de despejarle la mente, parecía haberlo dejado más atontado aún.

Cuando finalmente pareció reaccionar se apresuró a salir del tatami

-"Ak-kane... esto... es que acaso tu..."- No pudo aguantar más y decidió que ya era hora de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella. Y aunque nunca podría expresar con palabras todo lo que sentía por él, y lo eternamente agradecida que le estaría, decidió que, por una vez, se mostraría vulnerable ante él, en presencia de su familia.

-"Gracias por venir a buscarme Ranma, te lo debo todo a ti"

El muchacho se quedó más paralizado todavía al notar los brazos de Akane aferrándose a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Con la mirada perdida por encima de la cabeza de la joven, pero notando con claridad el olor característico de su pelo.

La muchacha apretó más el agarre, tal vez esperado una respuesta, él solo pudo apreciar la sonrisa de su madre, claramente diciendo "si hijo, tienes a tu Akane de vuelta". Lo que provocó que reaccionara y respondiera al abrazo de la joven.

-"Akane!"- La abrazó enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la chica, aspirando su aroma.

-"Si Ranma, tranquilo, soy yo, ya estoy de vuelta… gracias a ti"

-"Akane…"- El muchacho se separó sujetando el perfecto y delicado rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos, deseaba besarla… otra vez… a la Akane de siempre, a la Akane que compartía toda una historia con él, a la que compartía su vida con él.

Sin embargo la muchacha no parecía comprender sus intenciones, y unos brazos ajenos a ellos secuestraron al muchacho alejándolo de ella, no sin esfuerzo.

-"Hijo espera, tenemos que hablar"- Ranma levantó la vista para ver a su madre con un semblante serio y ejerciendo más fuerza sobre él de la que pensaba que era capaz.

-"¡No mama! No me hagas esto, luego hablamos de lo que quieras! Sé que no es lo más apropiado pero déjame al menos que la be…"-

-"Shhhhhhh, calla hijo! Ahora te explico. Volvemos enseguida"- Dijo esto último tirando de su hijo escaleras arriba, mientras Akane se quedaba impresionada de lo que acababa de pasar.

_-"Déjame al menos que be…. Bese? Es lo que iba a decir? Ranma le iba a decir a su madre déjame que al menos la bese? A mí? Besar a mi? Ranma?"-_ La peliazul se quedó en paralizada, todavía mirando a las escaleras por donde acababan de desaparecer Ranma y su madre_- "¿M-me iba a besar?"-_ Lo que activó un pequeño recuerdo de lo que había pasado en su habitación esa misma noche, Ranma se había quedado a dormir con ella, EN SU CAMA, y aun por encima fue ella quien se lo pidió y_…..-"oh no, ¡le besé! Ayer besé a Ranma, Kami! Como fui capaz? Qué pensará de mi… que…nos besamos al fin, pero como? ¡Dios!-"_

Mientras Akane continuaba pensando en ello en la habitación de invitados se encontraba Nodoka arrastrando a su hijo hasta que consiguió hacerlo entrar, prácticamente a la fuerza.

-"P-Pero mamá, déjame volver, Akane está ahí abajo, Akane! ¿es que no lo entiendes?"- Ranma no entendía que pasaba.

-"Ranma escucha, antes de que te precipites, el doctor Tompu llamó advirtiéndonos de esto"

-"¿Advirtiendo de que? ¿Qué pasa?"- Cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso

-"Hijo, aun hay lagunas en la mente de Akane, lo último que recuerda es la boda de después de Jusenkyo, todavía tiene todo un año que recordar"

Ranma pareció comprender lo que su madre trataba de decirle, y una sombra de tristeza iluminó su rostro.

-"Pero Ranma, ha recuperado prácticamente toda su vida de golpe, eso es bueno ¿no crees? Qué más da si todavía tiene el último año borroso, lo importante es que es tu Akane de nuevo, la Akane de la que te enamoraste está aquí, viva y recuperada, sé que el último año fue…"

-"Calla mamá"

Nodoka selló su boca antes de decir nada más

-"Tienes toda la razón del mundo, gracias por advertirme, pero ahora quisiera estar con Akane, y celebrar su regreso, aunque… tenga que celebrarlo de una forma diferente de la que tenía pensada"- La mujer sonrió ante el sonrojo de su hijo y ante la valentía que estaba demostrando.

-"No estás decepcionado?"

-"No, que ella esté viva es un milagro, que haya vuelto a Nerima son dos milagros, y que ahora haya recuperado su memoria ya son tres milagros. No me importa haber perdido un año con ella, eso es irrelevante, porque lo voy a recuperar"

-"Hijo…"- Nodoka estaba impresionada ante la determinación de su hijo

-"Así que si me disculpas madre quiero empezar ahora mismo"

-"Claro hijo, bajemos"- El muchacho se encaminó a la puerta sin fijarse si su madre lo seguía o no, solo tenía la intención de volver a ver a Akane, que sabía estaba a escasos metros de distancia, en el piso de abajo, feliz y sana, su Akane.

* * *

La peliazul sin embargo no había parado de cuestionarse todo ¿Qué había pasado en ese año que se perdió? ¿Qué había pasado entre ella y Ranma? ¿Qué ocurrió en el tiempo que ella estuvo desaparecida? Y ¿Qué estarían hablando ahora mismo Ranma y su madre?

-"Mil yenes y te lo cuento"-

Akane torció la vista para ver a su hermana Nabiki extendiendo la mano como claro gesto de obtener dinero.

-"¿No debería figurar como deber de hermana contarme todo lo que me he perdido?"

-"Puedo contártelo todo a grandes rasgos claro, pero si quieres que sea… "minuciosa" deberás darme algo a cambio"- Akane lo meditó durante un tiempo, pero llegó a la conclusión de que, tal vez, habría otro dispuesto a contárselo todo, sin cobrarle, tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Unos sonidos de pasos se escucharon en las escaleras y Akane sonrió al saber de quién se trataba, cuando el muchacho la localizó con la vista, justo donde la había dejado, pudo ver que sonreía, sonreía al verlo, y reforzó su decisión _-"Un año no merece la pena"-_

-"Ranma"- Lo llamó ella con claro gesto de que se acercase, no sabía porqué pero ya no le importaba tanto demostrar su cariño y aprecio al joven y… tal vez su amor. Bueno, en realidad si sabía por qué, pasarse tres años sin él, en España, habían sido una tortura. Y eso que no lo recordaba, que pasaría si ahora se tuviese que separar de él, conociéndolo, recordando todo lo vivido con él. Esa temporada fuera de casa le hizo comprender cuanto llenaba Ranma su vida. Como las pequeñas cosas como estudiar, entrenar, vestirse por las mañanas, cocinar… parecían más importantes solo porque él existía, porque él era consciente de la vida que ella llevaba.

-"Akane…"- El muchacho se acercó arrodillándose a su lado, sorprendiéndose de que ella lo volviera a abrazar

-"Gracias de nuevo"- Volvió a susurrar ella sobre su pecho, conmoviendo de sobre manera al muchacho.

-"No hay de qué darlas Akane"- El muchacho se permitió la osadía de dejar que sus dedos se entrelazaran en la melena de ella, manteniendo su cabeza bien sujeta contra su pecho, aun sabiendo que se arriesgaba a un buen golpe, aunque para qué negarlo, tampoco le hubiera molestado. Pero muy al contrario de eso Akane se dejó hacer, y permitió que la acercara más a él.-"Sabes que siempre te protegeré, de lo que sea"

-"Lo sé"

La muchacha suspiró y Ranma sonrió ante esto. La forma en la que estaban abrazados, lo tranquila que parecía ella en sus brazos… Se extrañó que el resto de la familia no hubiera estallado ya en aplausos gritando ¡boda!, pero por raro que sonara estaban solos, por una vez les habían dado algo de privacidad en vez de agobiarlos. Se apuntó mentalmente que debía darle las gracias a su madre.

-"Todo lo que dije era cierto"- Ranma miró hacia abajo al escuchar a su prometida hablar, ella se separó suavemente para mirarlo al rostro.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"-

-"Ayer en mi cuarto, a la noche, te dije muchas cosas, con respecto a mi vida en España y… quería decirte que todo es cierto"

-"¿L-Lo recuerdas? ¿Todo lo que pasó anoche?"

-"Si…"-dijo muy apenada –"Pero tranquilo… lo que pasó… no cuenta"

-"¿Qué no cuenta? ¿A qué te refieres?"

-"B-bueno… ayer hice u-una estupidez, no tenía derecho a pedirte que te quedaras a dormir y… supongo que aceptaste mi petición por las circunstancias y quiero que sepas que no te lo tendré en cuenta. No pensaré de ti nada malo es más…"- Al momento calló para sonrojarse notablemente delante del muchacho, que tampoco daba crédito a lo que oía.

-"A-Además…"- Le instó a que continuara

-"T-Te doy las gracias… no quería estar sola"

-"T-tranquila, no me des las gracias, si a ti no te molesta a ..a mi tampoco"

Otra vez esa sonrisa que él adoraba estaba reflejada su rostro perfecto. Y no había nada más que decir.

* * *

_**No sé si os habrá gustado, o si lo habréis disfrutado después de tanto tiempo, pero he intentado dar lo mejor de mi, y espero ser así de ahora en adelante.**_

_**Solo os pido de rodillas que si podéis me dejéis un review, no espero halagos, ni mucho menos. Solo saber si todavía os sigue interesando la historia y queréis que la continue, porque tal vez ya no quede nadie leyendo esta historia de locos, jeje.**_

_**Igualmente os mando un saludo ENORME a todos aquellos que hasta mi ausencia leíais mi historia, nunca os podré compensar**_

_**Des**_


	13. El primer día de nuevo en la normalidad

_**Aquí estoy otra vez, aunque es muy probable que me matéis. No es un capítulo muy largo pero os voy a contar mi vida. Había una última parte que he decidido eliminar justo ahora, no me convencía y no quería encaminar la historia por esa vía. Así que terminé el capítulo de otra forma y se me ha acortado bastante. Lo lamento mucho pero quería subirlo ya, para que no os volviérais a asustar pensando que la había vuelto a abandonar. ;)**_

_**Otra cosa, sé que os aparecerá la historia otra vez actualizada, no he vuelto a escribir otro capítulo, como veis. He corregido algunos fallos, tanto me centré en la última parte que luego se me olvidó repasar puntos concretos. Trekumy, gracias por recordarme lo de la manguera... (soy un caso ) :(  
**_

_**Después de esta aclaración... os dejo con el capitulo!**_

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

**_El primer día de nuevo en la normalidad_**

Se escuchaban las insistentes gotas de lluvia caer con fuerza y ritmo constante contra el cristal de su habitación. El viento colándose a través de las pequeñas aberturas que su ventana dejaba al no cerrar de forma completamente hermética, y los truenos sonaban aterradores al acompañar la, por otro lado, silenciosa madrugada.

Con toda su cabeza de nuevo "amueblada" le resultaba extrañamente raro encontrarse sola en su habitación, sumida en la completa oscuridad interrumpida cada ciertos minutos por los resplandores de los relámpagos y estar a la vez tan tranquila. Normalmente se aferraba a una almohada o a un peluche con todas sus fuerzas y enterraba la cabeza entre las mantas para evitar escuchar así esos sonidos tan aterradores.

Pero no era lo que ahora estaba haciendo, por el contrario estaba tranquila en su cama, escuchando el exterior y los golpes de esas gotitas contra su ventana. Su desaparición la hizo madurar en muchos aspectos, vivir sola durante tres años, la obligó a valerse por sí misma en todos los aspectos de su vida. Ahora sabía cocinar, bueno… por lo menos podía mantenerse viva con lo que preparaba, sabía llevar una casa y su vida, y las situaciones que le provocaban pánico… sencillamente tuvo que superarlas.

_-"Estoy curada de espanto"-_ Pensó recordando la tercera noche que pasó sola en su apartamento. Una tormenta similar a la de ahora azotó durante toda la noche, consiguiendo a demás que se cortara la luz. Ella sola por primera vez, sin recuerdos en la cabeza, en un apartamento nuevo, sin luz y con una tormenta de "agárrate". Sobrevivir a esa noche la curó de su pánico a la oscuridad y a las tormentas. Y como eso, más aspectos de su vida eran diferentes, aspectos que su familia todavía no conocía. Y eso la hizo pensar.

_-"¿Qué habrá cambiado con mi familia?, aunque para ellos no han pasado los tres años si que tuvieron que soportar unos seis meses sin mí, más el año que no recuerdo… ¿Qué habrá pasado conmigo y Ranma?"_- Encendió la lamparita de la mesilla y se incorporó en la cama, apoyándose en el cabecero. Fijó su vista hacia el espacio vacío que quedaba en su cama, donde Ranma había dormido la noche anterior, e instantáneamente la dirigió hacia el suelo, dónde Ranma durmió en una ocasión. Con todo lo de Ukyo y la salsa esa se tuvieron que hacer pasar por un matrimonio.

Recordaba lo incómodos que estaban los dos, lo nerviosos que estaban, ¡Y por nada del mundo se les ocurrió el compartir la cama! Y en cambio la noche anterior.., ella se lo pedía y él aceptaba sin ningún reclamo. Algo pasó en ese año y…. no le gustaba_.-"Ranma ha cambiado… ya no se pone nervioso ni se altera por nada relacionado conmigo… ¡se quedó a dormir en mi habitación! ¡En mi cama! ¡Por dios! Yo lo pienso ahora y me muero de vergüenza, ¿y él? Él nada, como si nada, no le importa."_

_-"Si a ti no te molesta a...a mí tampoco"_

Recordó lo que le había dicho cuando ella le pidió perdón, justo antes de irse a dormir cada uno por su lado.

-"Ya no es el de antes"-Y eso la entristeció, muchísimo, se había perdido un año y medio de conocer a Ranma, y había cambiado. ¡Vaya si había cambiado!

Cerró los ojos y empezó a comparar las diferencias del antiguo Ranma, el que ella conocía, y el de ahora. Las diferencias físicas eran obvias. Estaba mucho más alto y fuerte, la muchacha enrojeció al recordar sus anchos hombros y sus fuertes brazos. Desde que regresó no lo había vuelto a ver sin camiseta (como tantas veces lo había visto antes) –"Y casi mejor"- Se dijo para sí. No quería ni imaginar cómo se vería ahora su torso desnudo, seguramente tendría más marcados esos abdominales que desde siempre la volvían loca. Esos brazos y músculos tan definidos, su espalda tan ancha, fuerte, su…-"¡Dios! ¡Akane para! O te va a dar un golpe de calor"-

Se obligó a pensar en otra cosa, su rostro. Más maduro, con facciones más de hombre ahora y menos de niño. Mandíbula ancha y con un poco de barba, parecía que ya tenía que preocuparse por afeitarse. No recordaba ningún momento en el que Ranma se afeitara, no recordaba tampoco ninguna vez en que le hiciera falta. Pero ahora sí. Su mandíbula terminaba perfectamente definida en su cuello, un fuerte cuello, donde ella se agarró ya en varias ocasiones desde que volvió, tanto como mujer como hombre. Luego venía ya su pecho, oculto tras una camisa chica-"No no no no no! Akane ya empezamos otra vez,¡ madre mía! Había olvidado cuánto me atrae Ranma… y… ¡lo besé!"-Akane agarró la manta y se tapó con ella totalmente colorada. Ni truenos ni relámpagos, lo único que ahora podía hacer que Akane se escondiera debajo de las mantas como una niña pequeña era el mismo Ranma, podía decirse que él era lo único a lo que ella temía.

Luego, aún protegida con el cobertor se obligó a pensar ahora en los cambios de personalidad que le había visto. En el cambio de actitud tan drástico que se observaba en él.

Más tranquilo, más maduro, todavía tenía esa energía que lo obligaba a estar siempre en movimiento, pero sabía controlarla. A consecuencia de eso su boca también estaba más sujeta. Desde que llegó no había soltado ninguna de sus idioteces, ni insultos… ni nada. Solo recordó la ocasión en la que le dijo

_-"Sigues siendo igual de marimacho"-_

Acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia. Ni se le ocurrió enfadarse por eso, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si parecía que le estuviera diciendo "Me gusta que seas así"

Sabiendo que sus mejillas se habían encendido se cubrió más con la manta, escondiéndose de cualquier individuo invisible que pudiese estar observándola.

Ranma se estaba comportando de forma muy dulce con ella, preocupándose exageradamente por cualquier cosa que pudiese pasarle. Era muy amable y… recordó como el muchacho la estuvo atosigando desde su llegada para que le contara si alguien la estaba esperando en España. ¿Por honor? Un momento_…-"¿Sigo siendo su prometida? Es que no tengo ni idea de que ha pasado en año y medio, que pasó después de Jusenkyo… íbamos a casarnos pero… todo se estropeó… él me había dicho que me amaba en el monte Phoenix, pero… luego lo negó. La boda se destrozó y mi padre determinó que se aplazaba… ¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Cómo quedaron las cosas entre Ranma y yo?"_-Luego recordó la reunión que tuvo con sus amigos en el parque_-"No, ahí me enteré que seguimos prometidos, así que… ¿se supone que todo sigue igual? Ukyo estaba muy rara, aunque Shampoo sigue igual por lo que vi aquel día. Y a Kodachi no la he visto… bueno mejor"-_ Y sonrió para sí… ver a Ranma atosigado por sus "otras" prometidas no era algo que hubiese extrañado durante los años que estuvo fuera… aunque si estar con Ranma implicaba volver a ver esas escenas… lo aceptaba.

Escuchó el sonido de un despertador en la habitación de al lado, Nabiky estaba a punto de levantarse para irse a la universidad. Ella por el contrario no tenía nada que hacer hasta el curso siguiente, cuando se pudiera matricular en alguna carrera. –"¿Eso quiere decir que tendré que empezar desde cero?"- Bueno, no le apetecía pensar en ello ahora. Lo que podría hacer es buscar algún trabajo y ganar algo de dinero. Ahora lo sabía valorar más y el haber sido totalmente autosuficiente durante tres años la hizo querer seguir siendo así. Al parecer Ranma también estaba "desescolarizado", por decirlo de algún modo, se pasó seis meses entrenando, aún no sabía muy bien cómo, para traerla de vuelta. Pero seguro que él no se sentía igual de inútil que ella sin hacer nada, él tenía su entrenamiento, vivía para eso.

Escuchó voces abajo, Kasumi y Nabiky. Seguramente su hermana mayor se levantó antes para preparar el desayuno. Aunque apenas unos minutos atrás estaba alabando la autosuficiencia, debía reconocer que también valoraba el hecho de que alguien se tomara la molestia de madrugar solo para que ella tuviera su desayuno listo recién levantada. Y sintió un nuevo respecto por su hermana mayor y por todo lo que había hecho por la familia durante tantos años.

Decidió salir de la cama ella también y acompañarlas a desayunar, aunque era muy temprano si no tienes nada que hacer.

Decidió ir en pijama, tal cual estaba, más tarde se bañaría con calma.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio, escuchándose aun la lluvia. Pero de forma mucho más suave, el ruido de los relámpagos se escuchaba cada vez más distante. La tormenta se estaba alejando.

-"Buenos días"-Exclamó con una sonrisa en los labios al ingresar al comedor

-"¡Hola Akane! ¿Cómo te levantas tan temprano?"- Exclamó mayor de los Tendo

-"Bueno, me desperté y os oí, así que decidí haceros compañía…"

-"Hermanita eres masoquista, iba a madrugar yo si no tuviera que hacerlo"

-"Bueno… ahora que tengo la cabeza otra vez en su sitio me apetece hacer algunas cosas"

-"¿Cómo qué?"- Preguntaron ambas hermanas.

-"Pues me gustaría visitar al doctor Tompu y darle las gracias, ayer no pude hacerlo cómo es debido. Tal vez volver a ver a Yuka y Sayuri, pasear por Nerima… echo de menos las calles"

-"Jajaja, pero si ayer mismo saliste a la calle"-Exclamó la mediana como si no comprendiera

-"Ya, pero no reconocía nada, ahora lo echo de menos… quiero ver el Furinkan y más sitios".

Nabiky meneó la cabeza sin terminar de comprender.

-"Bueno"-dijo metiéndose el último pedazo de desayuno en la boca-"Me voy, que tengo que coger el bus, nos vemos a la comida"

-"Adiós Nabiky"

-"Que tengas un buen día"

Después de dar un gesto de despedida con la mano la mediana de los Tendo salió de casa

* * *

Después de un rato el resto de la familia se encontraba reunida en el comedor esperando el desayuno. Akane se acababa de enterar de que ahora Nabiky tenía que madrugar más, al parecer se levantaba antes para poder coger un bus que la llevara a la universidad de Musashi, que estaba a medio camino hacia Nakado. Un trayecto bastante largo.

Pasaron los minutos y Akane no podía evitar mirar para las escaleras, esperando que bajara el último integrante de la familia, pero como siempre se le debían de haber pegado las sábanas. Sonrió de nuevo al recordar las veces que lo despertaba para ir al colegio _-"prácticamente siempre"-_ se anotó a sí misma, y le parecían momentos tan lejanos…

-"Ranma ya se está pasando"-Exclamó su madre con cierto reproche-"Akane querida ¿Porqué no vas a buscarle? Seguro que le gustará que vuelvas a ser tú la que vaya"- Akane se sintió sorprendida al ver que los pensamientos de su tía iban en la misma dirección que los suyos. La mujer sonrió con ternura sin darse cuenta del sonrojo que provocó en la muchacha.

-"Ha-hai…"- Exclamó levantándose tímidamente para encaminarse hacia las escaleras

-"Oh no querida, Ranma no está en su habitación"-Exclamó la mujer

-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó sin entender

-"Ranma está en el Dojo Akane. Tomó la manía de madrugar mucho para entrenar, dice que…"-Y automáticamente la mayor de los Tendo se calló ante la mirada de su tía

-"…dice que se está descuidando"-Continuó la madre con una sonrisa totalmente despreocupada que no daba espacio para la duda-"Vete al Dojo anda, dile que el desayuno se enfría"

-"Hai…"- Sin entender muy bien que había pasado

Se dirigió por el pasillo que conducía al Dojo a través del jardín. Cuando llegó la puerta estaba cerrada, y no sabía por qué, pero le daba vergüenza entrar. En vez de eso pegó la oreja a la tibia madera e intentó escuchar. Se podía oír movimiento, pero muy sutil, ni gritos ni pisadas fuertes, ni siquiera se escuchaba una respiración acelerada. Debía de estar muy concentrado.

Como no podía quedarse ahí como un pasmarote decidió entrar haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Entreabrió la puerta e intentó localizarlo con la mirada. No lo vio, así que decidió entrar. Repasando la estancia lo encontró de frente al altar, de espaldas a ella.

-"Dios…"- Susurró para sí misma llevándose una mano a la boca. Ranma se encontraba de espaldas, con todo el torso al aire, sin camiseta, únicamente con unas muñequeras y unos pantalones negros especiales de Kung Fu, cómodos, holgados y elásticos que le quedaban… irresistibles. El sudor de su espalda realzaba los músculos de esta y sus brazos…. Definitivamente había cambiado y mucho. A Akane se le aceleró el corazón y juró que nunca en su vida se había sentido así… ¿excitada? ¿Era eso?, ya no era una niña, ella había cambiado, había crecido, ahora era toda una mujer, y al parecer, su cuerpo estaba de acuerdo con ella. Ranma desde siempre le había atraído pero ahora… era diferente… era como si una sensación desconocida y a la vez familiar la inundara… como si fuera la primera vez que sintiera ese "algo" nuevo, pero que a la vez siempre estuvo esperando.

Podía verle el perfil del rostro, serio y con los ojos cerrados, concentrado. Bajó otra vez la mirada a través de su cuerpo y se percató de que empuñaba una Katana, parecida a la de su madre, pero algo más larga y robusta, no era la misma.

Volvió a fijarse en su rostro, su PERFECTO rostro, era como si lo viera por primera vez. Su mandíbula ancha, su nariz recta, la pequeña sombra de barba, sus ojos que aun cerrados conseguían intimidarla, solamente al saber que se ocultaban tras esos párpados.

-"¿Has terminado?"

-"¿Q-Q-Qué?"-Preguntó ella todavía descolocada, volvió a mirarlo y se dio cuenta de qué, a pesar de seguir con los ojos cerrados sonreía de una forma pícara, una sonrisa que no recordaba haber visto jamás en él, al menos desde antes de desaparecer.

-"Que si ya has terminado de repasarme con la mirada"-Y sonrió más, abriendo por fin esos preciosos ojos para fijarlos en ella, lo que consiguió alterarla del todo.

-"¿Y-Yo qué? ¿P-Pero qué di-dices…?"- Y lo vio acercarse a ella con paso firme y decido, imponiendo toda su presencia pero relajando la escena luciendo esa sonrisa pícara recién descubierta por ella, que no hacía más que conseguir que unas docenas de mariposas burbujearan en su estómago- "¡QUIETO! ¿Pero qué dices idiota? ¡Qué te iba a estar mirando yo?, ¿Estás tonto o qué? ¡PERVERTIDO!"

Y lo escuchó reírse a todo pulmón, ella lo insultaba y en vez de responderle con otra linda lista de "piropos" hacia ella, como siempre, va y se ríe despreocupadamente, como si fuera el pan de todos los días esa situación y el hubiese encontrado una forma mejor de contraatacar que con insultos.

-"Jajaja, buenos días a ti también Akane"- Le dijo retrocediendo para colocar la katana en un soporte que se encontraba cerca del altar, del cual ella no se había percatado hasta el momento.

-"¿O-Oye que te pasa? Estás muy raro"- dijo mientras lo observaba colocar el arma con excesiva delicadeza e incluso cariño en su sitio. Y mientras, como no, lucía esos nuevos músculos de forma provocadora, al menos para ella. Volvió a suspirar mientras notaba como sus mejillas ardían, ¡Debía huir de allí!

-"Yo no estoy raro, por primera vez en casi siete meses vuelvo a ser el de siempre"- Y la miró intensamente, clavando esos irises azulados en los suyos ¿intentaba decirle algo?

-"V-Vale, el d-desayuno, frio, ósea que se enfría el desayuno, que vayas a desayunar"- No estaba preparada para indagar en las indirectas que él le mandaba, además ¿Por qué no podía hilar bien dos palabras seguidas?

-"¿Desayuno?"-Preguntó él descolocado-"¡Ah vale! Permíteme un segundo, espera aquí"- Le indicó mientras cogía una toalla y salía al jardín

_-"¡¿Permíteme un segundo?"-_ ¿Desde cuándo Ranma hablaba así? Tan elegante y educado. Se asomó curiosa por la puerta que daba al jardín y lo vio coger una manguera, se acercó a las llaves de control y se aseguró de regular la temperatura, luego, como si nada se inclinó hacia delante y sin más ¡se empapapó en agua!. Observó como el muchacho intentaba evitar que el pantalón se le mojase también. En esa postura se echaba agua por la espalda, la nuca y por último se enjuagó la cara. Después tranquilamente cogió la toalla y se secó, procurando que las gotitas de agua, las ENDEMONIADAS gotitas de agua, no descendieran más allá de su cintura y llegaran al pantalón. Se incorporó y mostró una expresión relajada en su cara.

-"Qué gusto"-Dijo sin más

-"¿Estás mal? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?"-Preguntó ella sin comprender.

-"¿Por qué si hay que ir a desayunar ahora no me da tiempo a bañarme, lo haré después ¿vamos?"-Dijo esto último indicándole la puerta por la que habían salido.

Akane pasó delante todavía sin entender nada, Ranma había cambiado, mucho no, muchísimo, y eso la entristecía. Se lo había perdido, se había perdido el ver a Ranma crecer y convertirse en un hombre poco a poco. Físicamente había cambiado notablemente, y aún así el cambio más grande fue psicológico, de madurez. Es como si hubiese dado el famoso "estirón", pero en vez de referirse a una cuestión puramente física era más una cuestión mental, de carácter y actitud. ¿Cuánto quedaba del antiguo Ranma? Sabía que él seguí allí, aun tenía las mismas sensaciones cuando estaba a su lado. Calma, tranquilidad, paz… el sentirse segura, el sentirse en compañía de un amigo y… las dichosas mariposas. Solo que ahora había más… ¿pasión? Puede ser… Era como si las condenadas mariposas se hubieran triplicado, ¡Cuadriplicado! No podía explicárselo.

Ranma la seguía en silencio a través del pasillo, ya se había puesto su camisa china, lo que relajó un poco a la muchacha.

-"¡Al fin!"-Exclamó Genma tan pronto los vio aparecer por el comedor-"A comer de una vez"- Todos sonrieron y empezaron a tomar su desayuno.

Akane cogió los palillos y empezó a tomar el arroz, sin embargo dirigió su vista a los comensales, uno por uno. Su padre estaba y tío estaban delante. Ninguno de ellos se veía diferente, ni arrugas nuevas ni canas, nada que demostrara que eran un año y medio mayores de lo que ella recordaba. Luego Nodoka, y tres cuartos de lo mismo. No había evidencias de que el tiempo había pasado para ella. Luego su hermana Kasumi, a ella sí que le notaba algo. Nada de arrugas ni mucho menos. Tenía un rostro un poco más maduro, más mujer. Y eso la hizo pensar _–"¿Yo habré cambiado también?"-_ ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo recordar cómo era antes y compararse con ahora? Además, ¿Cuánto habría madurado? ¿El año y medio o los tres años? Era imposible de decir. Enfocó su vista hacia abajo y miró sus pechos, cubiertos por su pijama amarillo ya demasiado gastado, habría que renovarlo. Se fijó como éste le quedaba bastante ceñido, demasiado diría. Si, su busto había crecido, miró más abajo y se fijó en sus caderas, sí… también estaban más anchas si comparaba como le quedaba antes el pijama. Tal vez una forma de averiguarlo sería probarse toda su ropa, y no solo los vestidos que dejan un alto margen a cambios físicos. Al ser holgados podías permitirte el lujo de crecer, anchear e incluso engordar unos quilitos. Debía fijarse en los pantalones y camisetas ajustadas que tenía, esos si marcarían la diferencia. Y tal vez mirar algunas fotos para comparar su rostro.

Mientras ella se encontraba ensimismada dándose un repaso a sí misma un muchacho de unos impresionantes ojos azules había dejado de comer para observar a su prometida. Observó cómo no paraba de mirarse por todos lados, de tocarse la cara y demás partes del cuerpo. Incluso en un momento se levantó la camisa para acariciar con delicadeza su vientre plano, como queriendo comprobar algo.

-"¿Estás bien?"-Preguntó el claramente curioso, haciendo que ella se detuviese en su autoanálisis.

-"¿Eh? Si si… estoy bien"-Pero su voz se fue apagando.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"-Preguntó sin estar del todo convencido.

-"Pues…"-Le daba un poco de vergüenza pero… -_"¡Es Ranma! Creo que se ha ganado el derecho a mi confianza, después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, antes y después del incidente"-"_Pues es que…"-Habló bajito para que el resto de la familia no pudiese poner la oreja a escuchar, cosa que parecía no interesarles en ese momento-"Verás, al verte en el Dojo me he fijado que has cambiado mucho, has crecido, a lo alto y… y bueno, que me preguntaba si yo también habría… envejecido"-Ranma repasó su rostro mientras reposaba los palillos sobre sus labios en un gesto de concentración. Luego su estilizado cuello, su pecho oculto tras la camisa…-"¡Oye para!"-Susurró ella en gritos-"¡No seas tan descarado!, y por cierto, por eso te miraba antes, quería comprobar si habías crecido, así que ya vas dejando de pensar cosas raras"

Ranma sonrió ante eso pero no quiso responder a su último comentario.

"-Yo no te veo diferente"-Comentó tan tranquilo mirándola directamente a los ojos-"No noto nada desde la última vez que te vi, antes de… bueno… todo "ese" percance. Pero si tu último recuerdo es de hace un año… año y medio pues si qué has cambiado. En nuestro último año de preparatoria pegaste un estirón… aunque yo lo pegué antes"-Y le sonrió pícaramente antes de volver a comer su desayuno despreocupadamente.

-"Condenado"-Pensó ella no sabiendo si se refería a la bromita esa de que él maduró antes o a que lo dijo con una voz y una expresión en su rostro tan condenadamente atractiva que la hizo, literalmente, marearse ante la sensación.

-"No te preocupes"-Le susurró de nuevo-"No creo que tengas tres años más encima, además, esas arrugas de debajo de los ojos las has tenido siempre"

Automáticamente la muchacha llevó las manos a su cara, como intentando cerciorarse de que todavía tenía una piel lisa y tersa, y no un rostro empapado en arrugas.

Ante esto el muchacho se empezó a reír a todo pulmón, casi atragantándose con su desayuno.

-"¡BAKA!"-Dijo dándole un codazo en las costillas que lo obligó a parar de reír para preocuparse ahora por tomar aire y volver a respirar.

-"Akane… ya podía haber cambiado un poco tu carácter"-Decía mientras se sujetaba su estómago- "Sigues siendo tan marimacho como siempre..."

* * *

**De verdad, el próximo capitulo meteré más... consistencia, promesa. Y se sabrá en gran medida que pasó ese año... ¿será lo que pensáis?... ya veremos :)**

**muchísisisisisimas gracias a _marce, palurockanrollen, ar30982, agatha, lyn-chan, Ishy, Mishiga Akuy, belli, AkaneKagome_ y a _trekumy_. **

**Gracias a todos por haber retomado la historia de nuevo conmigo y haberme dejado vuestros comentarios. Espero no defraudaros de aquí en adelante y que sigais disfrutando de la historia conmigo. **

**Un saludo a todos**

**_Des_**


End file.
